Amortentia
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Es un HarryGinny y se centra principalmente en el sexto curso con una nueva vision de los hechos. Harry ha decidido cambiar para enfrentar a su destino, "derrotar al señor oscuro" y en el camino encontrará algo más que magia...Cap 5 UP
1. Helsinki, Potter y Voldemort

Estoy emocionado, debo decirlo porque me fue bien con mi primer Harry-Ginny el cual esta por terminar, ya solo me faltan unos ajustes y subo el final, estoy atando algunos cabos sueltos para que sea un buen final.

Siendo fiel a mi pareja favorita (Harry-Ginny), os dejo otro de mis proyectos el cual ya tengo muy avanzado, debo decir, este si es largooo y tiene mucho de ke hablar.

Es principalmente una HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA, sin fin de lucro o hacerme de los personajes, todo lo escrito es basado en la historia de J.K Rowling.

Se centra en "Harry Potter y El principe Mestizo" con una nueva visión de los hechos, Harry ha hecho muchos cambios en su vida y eso afectara a la larga en su camino de la magia y del amor. Aqui hay nuevos personajes que son creados por mi, ademas de que eh decidido darle un poquito de mas participacion ha algunos personajes, ya lo veran a lo largo de la historia, se llama Amortentia porque... mmm lo descubriran en estos primeros caps.

Espero sus opiniones y por supuesto sugerencias, ademas de cualquier pregunta sobre estos nuevos personajes.

Aclaro, todo esto es una historia inventada por mi que no tiene finalidad de nada mas que divertir y pasar el rato, si ha alguien no le gusta lo que eh escrito, bueno agradeceria respetaran mis ideas.

Se despide.  
Ed-Wiz

* * *

_**Amortentia**  
Capítulo No. 1_  
Helsinki, Potter y Voldemort.

Sus cabellos negros se mecían de un lado otro mientras caminaba por la sala de su casa, su varita negra con el mango de un oso plateado se mantenía firme en su mano, él sabia perfectamente que era el siguiente y ya estaba listo, primero su ministro había desaparecido y luego la directora de seguridad mágica; él era el jefe del departamento de Aurores y el tercero al mando del Ministerio Ruso. Una explosión se escucho fuera de su casa y supo entonces que el momento de pelear había llegado, llevaba su mejor abrigo y sus ojos no demostraban miedo, ni titubeos.

–"Llego la hora" – pronunció mentalmente al oír su puerta abrirse.

**-o-o-**

Maldecía a su señor por enviarlo a una misión peligrosa en lugar como Moscú, la ciudad era fría en verano e invierno y él no era un aficionado al frío, aunque se había realizado un hechizo térmico que le permitía vestirse cómodamente para batalla sin pasar frío, odiaba tener esa sensación en la que tus huesos reclamaban ansiosos un poco de calor; sabía que estaba a punto de enfrentarse ha alguien interesante y porque el señor oscuro había decido enviarlo a él era un misterio.

La casa era una joya del pasado, sus interiores parecían los de una casa de la edad media fusionada con la moderna, debía decir que la elegancia era una de las cualidades de su víctima, estuvo caminando un poco más el silencio era contagioso y de pronto algo golpeo su cabeza, apretó su varita y miro a su agresor.

–Pensé que Lord Voldemort era más listo – dijo una voz firme desde el centro de la sala –enviar a Rabastán –

–No diré que me da gusto verte – dijo mirándolo con desafío –un niñato de 18 años no puede hacer gran cosa, Nicolai –

–Nicolai Vladimir Helsinki Kurkov – inclino su cabeza fingiendo respeto –que no se te olvide –

–Sabes a que vengo, ¿cierto? – Sonrió maliciosamente –no dudo de las capacidades del mago más inteligente del ministerio Ruso –

–Así que tu señor primero se hará del Ministerio Ruso, luego del francés y finalmente del inglés, debo decir que me asombra que un mestizo sepa pensar – dijo mordaz y agito su varita para repeler un hechizo de un furioso Lestrangue.

–Deja de decir estupideces – su voz temblaba de la rabia, no iba a permitir que un niñato le estuviera hablando de esa manera –pero esta bien, sabrás a la perfección el plan de mi señor antes de morir – la batalla por fin comenzó, un choque de rayos verde y rojo se encontraron y se produjo una sonora explosión.

**-o-o-**

Dumbledore miraba con tranquilidad a la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, quien con su bata de cuadros escoceses hablaba bajo con el profesor de pociones, Severus Snape; mientras esperaba el momento para hablar no podía evitar pensar en el personaje que tenía en esos momentos en la enfermería y cuando por fin estaba a punto de abrir la boca la chimenea se transformo en un verde esmeralda y por ella apareció una mujer. La chica era alta y vestía un seductor vestido muggle negro, su cabello negro y largo estaba revuelto y sus ojos lilas brillaban con intensidad, su espalda descubierta solo lo necesario le daba ese toque de elegancia e inocencia que una mujer de 18 años podía mostrar.

–Lo siento profesor Dumbledore, eh venido lo más pronto posible – dijo la mujer notando una exagerada preocupación en su voz – ¿mi hermano? –

–Su hermano está grave señorita Helsinki – dijo firme y mirándola fijamente –me he negado ha enviarle a San Mungo, conozco su situación y sería arriesgado –

–Después del colegio estudie para medimago así que, ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? – le señalo con brusquedad.

– ¿Hay algo que no nos haya dicho aún profesor? – Mcgonagall miraba con expresión fría a la mujer recién llegada y luego al director.

–Ella es Alexandra Helsinki – Dumbledore se puso de pie –les pediré me sigan por favor –

Estuvieron un buen rato caminando por los silenciosos pasillos de Hogwarts, Mcgonagall estaba irritada con el atuendo que la chica llevaba, Snape, bueno Snape de vez en cuando observaba el final del vestido, se encontraba luego llegando hasta los "tacones" de la mujer por lo que desviaba la mirada de inmediato. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los tacones de la visitante resonando por el pasillo, amortiguando los arrastres de las túnicas de los profesores de Hogwarts.

–Profesor – se escucho una voz cuando los cuatro entraron a la enfermería, ante la mirada de sorpresa de los dos profesores restantes, la chica corrió hacia una de las camas la cual estaba ocupada por una persona.

– ¿Dumbledore? – Snape miro furtivamente a su director.

–Pensaba decírselos cuando fui interrumpido por la señorita Helsinki – dijo tranquilo –él es… –

–Nicolai Helsinki – dijo Snape incrédulo –se supone que… –

–Sí Severus, se supone que Voldemort lo mando eliminar, afortunadamente el joven Nicolai a pesar de su corta edad tiene una buena diestra – sonrió –no imagino como debió de quedar nuestro querido amigo mortífago –

–Iré a ayudarle a la chica – dijo Mcgonagall viendo como la chica Helsinki comenzaba a llorar desesperada.

–Profesor, pero… –

–Le eh dado vueltas al asunto Severus, muchas vueltas – le indico alejarse un poco más –ahora los dos chicos son perseguidos y no hay mejor lugar para esconderlos que Hogwarts –

–El señor oscuro estará furioso con esto – dijo mostrando una mueca de disgusto, sabía lo que pasaría, su señor los convocaría y luego le torturaría por permitir que Dumbledore les diera asilo ha los Helsinki.

–Voldemort debe de tener un motivo muy interesante para mandar eliminar a un joven de esa edad – miro con algo de tristeza como la chica de cabellos negros apartaba a Poppy, sacaba su varita y comenzaba a trabajar sobre el chico.

–Está intentando hacerse con el Ministerio Ruso, ya ha eliminado a su Ministro, a su jefa de seguridad de mágica y ahora el jefe del departamento de Aurores, ¿es lógico porque lo hizo? –

–No, no lo es – le miro fijamente –estos dos chicos tienen mucho que ver y me temo Severus que este año, Harry Potter tendrá muchos más problemas por eso –

–No entiendo –

–A su debido tiempo Severus, todo a su debido tiempo – sonriendo pidió a sus maestros y a la enfermera de Hogwarts dejar a la chica recién llegada trabajar.

-o-o-

Ira, eso era lo que Lord Voldemort sentía en ese momento, había mandado a quien consideraba uno de sus mejores vasallos a completar el trabajo que necesitaba concretar con urgencia y ¿que había recibido como resultado?, aquel niñato insolente resulto ser todo un mago digno de su apellido y le había dado su merecido a su enviado, aunque no le restaba mérito a Rabastán, debió de haber dejado al chico hecho todo un lío, la combinación mágica-muggle del menor de los Lestrangue era mortal, severamente mortal.

–Por tu bien – dijo firme –por tu bien espero que ese mocoso muera está misma noche –

–Mi señor, le eh lanzado varias maldiciones… –

–_Crucio_ – el grito de su furioso maestro lo hizo callar de inmediato y comenzar a revolcarse por el suelo, el dolor era insoportable –no eh pedido tú opinión – intensifico el hechizo.

No hubo nada más que el chillido de dolor de Rabastán Lestrangue, algunos mortífagos intentaban ocultar su miedo, sabían que no tenían permitido fallar en sus misiones, su señor no era piadoso y mucho menos tolerante, Lord Voldemort deseaba que las cosas se hicieran de una manera y ellos tenía que hacerla tal cual su voluntad.

–Los hermanos Helsinki son pieza clave en esta guerra – dijo con rabia, Nagini miraba ansiosa al mortífago tirado en el suelo, esperaba la señal de su señor –no puedo revelar el motivo, pero si les diré que no aceptaré ningún error más a partir de hoy, no recibirán Cruciatus como castigo, que os quede bien claro – el chasquido de sus dedos indicaba a los mortífagos que debían desaparecerse.

–Mi señor… – Rabastán había logrado pararse, Bellatrix miraba instintivamente a su señor y luego a su cuñado.

–Oh Rabastán, sabes que no puedo – le miro con firmeza –has descubierto mi plan con santo y seña – miro a Bellatrix y una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro –Bella –

–Mi señor… – la mencionada inclino la cabeza con respeto.

– ¿Me eres fiel?, ¿Harías lo que te pidiera sin titubear? – sus ojos en forma de rendija miraban maliciosamente a la mujer.

–Lo soy mi señor, lo eh sido siempre y claro que haré lo que me pida – dijo sonriendo orgullosamente.

–Entonces, Mátalo ahora – señalo al cuñado de la mujer, Bella borró de inmediato su sonrisa y miraba aturdida a su señor.

–Yo… – por primera vez en toda su vida, Bellatrix Black estaba en una encrucijada mortal, debía matar al único recuerdo que le quedaba de su adorado esposo Rodolphus.

– ¿Titubeas mujer? – Voldemort estaba más que gustoso de ver como aquella mujer se debatía internamente el hacer o no hacer lo que pedía – ¡Mátalo! – le grito furioso.

–_Avada Kedravra_ – un fogonazo de luz verde impacto de lleno en el pecho de un asombrado Lestrangue, su mano temblaba y sus ojos estaban cerrados; ella siempre se había considerado una mujer fiel hasta la médula de Voldemort, pero aquello era algo que jamás se espero, si hubiera sido otra persona sin dudar lo hubiera hecho, pero aquel hombre era el hermano menor de su esposo, de aquel hombre que había hecho de su vida algo más que muertes, torturas y misiones macabras, ella no podía pagarle de esa manera a la familia Lestrangue, por muy Black que fuera.

–Largo – le dijo Voldemort con firmeza –y no quiero verte nuevamente titubear frente a mi Bella, si os doy una orden es porque espero que la cumplas sin chistar – el cuerpo de Bellatrix se estremeció al sentir un Crucio acariciarla como si fuera un simple roce.

–Enseguida – ella desapareció de la vista del Lord oscuro.

Voldemort no estaba contento con la decisión de haber tenido que matar al menor de los Lestrangue, por supuesto que no, lo había dicho siempre, él era un arma mortal en sus mortífagos, hábil con varita y con la combinación de esos "movimientos muggles" demasiado agresivos; sin embargo, aquel hombre le había revelado no sabia hasta donde su plan y su mente estaba dando muchas vueltas, si el chico sobrevivía sin duda acudiría a la persona que el mismo temía enfrentar.

–"Maldito Dumbledore" – miro a su serpiente darle vueltas al cuerpo del mortífago –No, Nagini, Rabastán no merece tal honor – la serpiente le miro con resentimiento y desapareció del lugar.

-o-o-

Su respiración entrecortada, sus cabellos más revueltos que de costumbre y su frente empapada de sudor era la forma en la que Harry Potter miraba a Hedwig por encima de sus recién puestas gafas, otra vez había tenido un sueño con Voldemort, sabia que el mago oscuro estaba enfadado y se sorprendió al ver como la asesina de su padrino, titubeaba a la hora de matar al mortífago que había fallado en la misión del señor oscuro, ¿Qué misión sería para que Voldemort estuviera furioso?

–"Helsinki" – la palabra vino de inmediato a su cabeza, había visto ese apellido, pero donde, miro a su alrededor y pudo ver su libro de Historia de la Magia abierto bajo su mano derecha, eso era, ahí lo había leído.

_Pocionistas importantes._

_Desde tiempos de Morgana y Merlín las pociones eran pieza clave en la magia de estos dos grandes magos, desde pociones capaces de embotellar la gloria, la muerte, la suerte y hasta el mismísimo amor, las pociones han sido un arte universal en el mundo de la magia, aquí los nombres de aquellos que tuvieron el don para su elaboración y conocimiento._

Harry había adoptado una actitud receptiva desde hacia unas semanas, ahora se dedicaba a leer y ahora entendía a Hermione, aquellos libros siempre tenían la respuesta para todo y aunque sabía que ver a Voldemort en sueños no era una cosa maravillosa, si sabía que era una jugosa red de información acerca de lo que su enemigo hacía y aunque había tenido una mala experiencia con esa conexión siniestra, desde que Voldemort fue descubierto por el Ministerio, al señor oscuro poco le importaba que Harry Potter escudriñara en su mente.

–Aquí está – señalo con júbilo la imagen de un brujo de cabellos negros y ojos lilas, era de edad adulta pero su porte temeroso daba la impresión de ser un mago oscuro.

_Sergei B. Helsinki.  
1800-1895_

_Mago originario de Moscú, uno de los mejores pocionistas de la historia fue un mago siniestro que aunque jugueteaba con el lado oscuro de la magia jamás la uso para hacer el mal, entre sus aportaciones a la asignatura de Pociones, se encuentra el descubrimiento de muchos ingredientes que eran útiles en pociones, por ejemplo la bilis de armadillo, coclearia, huevos de doxy, entre otros._

_El fue el mago capaz de investigar acerca de los…. detalladamente y se puede decir que el que mejor conocía este tipo de magia sumamente oscura, de echo no hay prueba histórica de alguna otra persona que haya investigado este tipo de magia, muchos rumores indican que el mismo fue quien los creo, fue maestro de Pociones de la Academia Beauxbottons por mucho tiempo hasta su retiro en 1891, la dinastía Helsinki fue bendecida por segunda ocasión, esta vez, en la descendencia del nieto de Sergei, Boris._

_Escribió infinidad de libros y sus pociones destacadas fueron las de…_

Cerró el libro, así que el hombre que tanto llamaba la atención de Voldemort era un pocionista, pero si tenía a Snape de su lado, que era eso que el mago Helsinki había sido capaz de investigar, porque su libro tenía precisamente un machón negro ahí, además el mago murió hacia mucho tiempo ya, a menos que haya mandado matar a su nieto el tal Boris…, su mente planificaba paso a paso que era lo que Voldemort quería de los Helsinki y aunque no daba con respuesta clara, entendía que Voldemort se había molestado enormemente al descubrir que ese alguien había escapado, ¿sería el biznieto de Sergei?, debía averiguar un poco más, así que tomo un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir una carta.

-o-o-

Snape caminaba en silencio hacia las mazmorras, por fin le habían dado el puesto que tanto deseaba, "Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras", sin embargo su mente se encontraba bombardeada al darse cuenta que quien lo sustituiría en Pociones sería el hombre que yacía en la cama de la enfermería, además de que una nueva asignatura se abría en la escuela y la llevarían exclusivamente los alumnos de quinto en adelante, "Introducción a la Medimagia" y nada más ni menos que la hermana de ese joven de 18 años, Alexandra Helsinki.

–"Helsinki" – pensó el mago mientras con un movimiento de varita empacaba sus cosas.

Severus sabía que el apellido era de uno de los más grandes pocionistas de toda la historia de la magia, incluso sabía que en su escritorio guardaba con recelo el libro _Pociones en el mundo de la magia_, escrito por el mismo Sergei Helsinki, aquel hombre no había sido el pocionista más importante de la historia pero si el más interesante, había descubierto infinidad de usos e ingredientes para las pociones, lo que el sabía en gran parte se lo debía al viejo Sergei.

–Así que el biznieto fue el único de esa familia que heredo la habilidad del viejo – sus baúles estaban listos –ahora entiendo porque Voldemort quería deshacerse de él, él es capaz de… – una siniestra sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de Snape, oh vaya que Voldemort haría más que rabiar al saber que el maestro de Pociones sería aquel que esa misma noche había mandado matar.

-o-o-

_Harry:_

_Últimamente te ha dado por despertar a la gente aún siendo de madrugada, que andas haciendo, espero que no estés metiéndote en problemas jovencito, si lo estás haciendo te aseguro que tendrás unas palabras conmigo._

_Respecto a lo que mencionaste, Sergei en efecto fue muy importante para el mundo de las pociones, desafortunadamente su hijo y su nieto decidieron vivir más de la fama del viejo que seguir su ejemplo, tampoco se nada al respecto de eso que sea lo que haya investigado o creado, mi libro de Historia de la Magia (que aún guardo) tiene un manchón negro en esa parte._

_Si de algo sirve, se que los que han vuelto a poner en alto el apellido Helsinki han sido los bisnietos, Nicolai quien es jefe del departamento de Aurores del Ministerio Ruso y Alexandra Dominique, ella es una belleza andante Harry, es una de las mejores medimagos del San Petersburgo (equivalente al San Mungo de Londres allá en Rusia)_

_No porque ahora la haces al investigador pequeño Cornamenta, pero mas vale que no intentes locuras._

_Se despide.  
Remus Lupin._

Nada, pareciera que los libros de Historia de la Magia estuvieran defectuosos desde los tiempos de su padre y Sirius, aunque Lupin inconscientemente le había dado al clavo con su información, eso era lo que deseaba Voldemort, apoderarse del Ministerio Ruso, sabía eso pues había escuchado en las noticias (escondido de sus tíos) que un político ruso de apellido Kokav había desaparecido en la comodidad de su casa y dos días después una mujer llamada Anastasia había sido encontrada muerta afuera del palacio Rojo de Moscú.

–Pero claro, Igor Kokav y Anastasia Eslabovak eran parte del Ministerio, ministro y directora de seguridad mágica respectivamente –se llevo la mano a la cicatriz, comenzó a dolerle con intensidad y luego pudo verse de nuevo escondido en la mente del mago oscuro.

– _¡Basta! – Grito con rabia –es todo lo que deseaba escuchar – apunto su varita directo al pecho de Snape._

–_Mi señor, eh intentado matarle pero esa maldita mujer no permite que nadie se le acerque –le miraba a los ojos con firmeza._

–_Lo último que deseaba es que el heredero de Sergei estuviera del lado de ese viejo chiflado de Dumbledore – bajo su varita y sus ojos parecían explotar de rabia –pero no conforme, la princesa también está de su lado –_

–_Mi señor… –_

–_Ha callar Snape – se puso de pie y todos los mortífagos se pusieron alertas –lo bueno es que tengo un as bajo la manga y espero que ese as haga lo que le pedí, por su propio bien, espero que lo haga – chasqueo los dedos nuevamente y todos los mortífagos se desvanecieron._

Se dejo de tocar la cicatriz, ya no le dolía, gracias a sus nuevas habilidades descubiertas hacia poco, "Legilimancia, Oclumancia y Animagia", todo era más sencillo, si bien no podía tener contacto con el mundo mágico, eso no permitiría que pudiera leer, así que había enviado una carta con Hedwig una noche…

**Flashback.**  
Encendió un viejo radio inservible que Dudley no quiso, el sabía un poco de electricidad, después de todo aquellas revistas que su tío Vernon le daba a leer cuando aún no sabía que existían libros de magia habían servido, logró arreglar la vieja radio y sintonizaba un estación local muggle, "Rock Night", anunció el locutor y una canción llamada "It's my life" comenzó a sonar.

–Suena bien – dijo mientras subía un poco el volumen, el repicar de su ventana lo hizo girarse y ver a Hedwig entrar con una pequeña bolsita naranja en su pata –Haz ido muy rápido – fue hasta ella sorprendido y tomo una carta que venía con el sobre.

_Señor Potter:  
Es un placer que haya decidido poner sus ojos en nuestra tienda y solicitar una gran colección de libros de todo tipo, le eh mandado los mejores que eh encontrado, se que vienen momentos difíciles para usted, sí señor Potter, creemos firmemente que Voldemort esta de vuelta así que me eh esmerado en enviarle su material. Se que intentará practicar y ya sabe que hacer magia fuera del colegio es imposible así que eh enviado una nota que encontrará en su bolsillo derecho al terminar de leer esta carta, la nota contiene un hechizo que usábamos las brujas como yo para evitar ser detectadas por el Ministerio, ya sabe, practicar, eran tiempos difíciles para ir a Hogwarts._

_Por ultimo, eh enviado libros de política y del Ministerio, son grandes consejos para saber como evadir al Ministerio si es que llega a descubrirse._

_ ¡Suerte!, Madame Hippy._

Emocionado metió la mano a su bolsillo y encontró aquella nota que la carta mencionaba, era amarillenta y llevaba la leyenda "Abrase antes de todo", fiel a tal leyenda extendió la nota y leyó el contenido.

_**Indetectum**  
Usted ha adquirido al momento que abrió esta nota una magia antigua que rodeo su varita, este hechizo le permite a su varita hacer magia sin ser detectada por algún mago, esta nota es magia, se incendiará antes de que termine la redacción._

Sorprendido Harry soltó aquella nota que de inmediato se encendió, según el texto su varita ahora estaba protegida y podía hacer magia su gusto sin ser detectada. Cada que veía algo nuevo de su mundo le hacía olvidarse de aquella loca idea de huir y dedicarse a descubrir más. Hedwig había salido a cazar y la radio sonaba con una nueva canción.

– ¿Dónde están los libros? – dijo sorprendido y era verdad, todo aquello era tan impresionante que no se percato de si su lechuza traía una caja o algo, observo aquella bolsita que tenía a escasos metros de él y la tomo.

_Paquetería de Book Antic.  
Apunte su varita a la moneda de su interés y descubra aquello que busca_  
Use el hechizo _Aperio_

Harry saco algunas monedas y pudo leer en cada una de ellas distintos títulos, no quedaba ninguna duda aquellas monedas no eran más que sus libros transformados. Observo títulos como "Maleficios Acuáticos", "El poder de la Transformación", "¿Cómo ser animago?, "Plantas Interesantes", "Artes Oscuras: Se un chico malo", "Oclumancia y Legilimancia: Usa tú mente".

–Eh decidido empezar por este – tomo la moneda que decía "Transformaciones Sencillas a Complejas" –_Aperio_ – apunto su varita hacia la moneda y esta se convirtió en libro grueso y verde.

**Fin Flashback.**

Continuara…

Jeje ADivinen keee... eh hecho a Harry animago... en el siguiente cap descubriran maas.. jojojo..

Avada Kedravra!! y me voy.


	2. Cambios y Noticias

Aqui el siguiente cap, donde se empieza a tocar un pokito mas la tematica del libro...:P

Gracias Jor, no sabes como me han motivo tus palabras.

Avada Kedravra!! y me marshooooo

* * *

_**Amortentia.**_**  
Capítulo 2.**_  
Cambios y Noticias._

La verdad era que desde que había descubierto la profecía y tras la muerte de su padrino, seguir siendo un mago con suerte a la hora de enfrentarse al señor oscuro no serviría de mucho, así que había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto y ahora había encontrado muchas ventajas, si el señor oscuro quería enfrentarle se toparía con una gran sorpresa.

Casi se desmaya cuando descubrió que era un animago al igual que Sirius, pensó que sería la forma de un ciervo al igual que si patronus, pero en realidad había resultado ser la de un águila marrón con ojos esmeraldas, por lo mismo aprovechaba su nueva habilidad para por las noches salir a dar paseos nocturnos que le pusiera al tanto del mundo mágico.

–Bien, así que hay nuevos aliados en la Orden – pensaba detenidamente en lo que había escuchado por parte de Voldemort – ¿Heredero de Sergei?, ¿la princesa? – se llevo la mano a la barbilla, si todo cuadraba los únicos que se le venían a la cabeza eran Nicolai y Alexa Helsinki,

Miro la ventaba abierta y como una brisa de aire entraba por ella, era una temporada muy calurosa, incluso tenía que dormir desnudo algunas veces para evitar morir sofocado y dormir aunque fueran apenas unas horas, Hedwig pasaba la mayoría del tiempo fuera de casa por el mismo motivo. Pensaba en aquella profecía que tanto le atormentaba de pronto, "uno no puede vivir mientras el otro viva" y sabía que eso solo significaba que estaban destinados a matarse el uno al otro.

Los sucesos del ministerio habían dado la vuelta al mundo mágico, a él le llamaban "el elegido" y a Cornelius Fudge le habían mostrado amablemente el camino hacia su casa, pues un tal Rufus Scrimgeour había ocupado su puesto. Ahora todos sabían que Lord Voldemort estaba de vuelta y el pánico se apodero de las calles de Londres, los "desastres naturales" que ocasionaban la muerte de muchos muggles eran cada vez más seguidos e intensos, los dementores se paseaban como si nada cubriendo todo con niebla. Necesitaba ir a Hogwarts ha averiguar un poco más acerca de los Helsinki y porque Voldemort les tomaba tanta importancia.

–_Duplicatum Corpus_ – apunto con su varita hacia su cama y una pequeña masa rosa comenzó a tomar forma, siguió tomándola hasta que una copia de él mismo se había aparecido, camino hasta la ventana ante la mirada sorprendida de su lechuza, se subió al alfeizar y se dejo caer el vacío.

Un águila marrón revoleteo un poco encima del número 4 de Privet Drive y luego se poso en un viejo gallo que orientaba la dirección del viento, le dio tres picotazos y la flecha apunto hacia su derecha, el ave emitió un brillo asombroso de sus ojos verdes y tomo dirección hacia donde la flecha le guiaba. Estuvo un buen rato volando hasta que al fin dio con el lugar al que deseaba ir, una aldea se erguía misteriosa y neblinosa encima de una montaña y sabía entonces que estaba en Hogsmade. El águila se poso encima de un tronco y miro hacia todos lados buscando el preciso momento para llegar hacia su objetivo, abrió sus alas nuevamente y cayo en picada hacia la entrada de la Casa de los Gritos, justo cuando iba a tocar el suelo, la figura de Harry Potter se materializo.

–Ah sido tan divertido, ya deseo jugar al quidditch – apunto con su varita la puerta de la mansión abandonada y esta se abrió. –Ahora es tiempo de ir a Hogwarts – subió las escaleras y se detuvo en una de las habitaciones.

Cuando menos lo pensó se encontraba saliendo por el pasadizo secreto que daba con Hogwarts a través del viejo sauce boxeador, realizo un hechizo de inmovilidad cuando una rama intento atacarlo al salir y nuevamente tomo la forma de un águila, primero iría a la ventana que daba al despacho del director.

-o-o-

Dumbledore se encontraba leyendo un libro cuando un águila marrón se poso en el alfeizar de su ventana, alzando una ceja camino hasta la ventana pero el águila simplemente voló hasta él y se poso en su brazo, Fawkes emitió un sonido de disgusto, pero el viejo director le calmo.

–Solo es un águila – miro con ternura a su fénix –un águila marrón, solo les eh visto en un solo lugar en toda Inglaterra y ese lugar es el Valle de Godric –acaricio su plumaje con cuidado.

–Profesor Dumbledore – se escucho una voz en la entrada de su despacho, el águila miro con interés hacia la puerta y vio a un chico de cabellos negros, vestido en un túnica de dormir blanca y sus ojos lilas le miraban con interés.

–Señor Helsinki – como si fuera la señal que águila esperaba, voló del brazo de Dumbledore y se poso de lado de Fawkes, el fénix le miro con recelo, pero luego se calmo, si pudiera hablar, el fénix hubiera gritado que Harry Potter estaba justo a su lado.

–Un águila marrón, curioso –

–Ah sí, por lo que veo la pobre ave está perdida, se ha posado en mi ventana hace unos minutos y parece que le llama la atención Fawkes – miro instintivamente a su fénix.

–Antes que nada quiero agradecer que me haya salvado la vida profesor – inclino respetuosamente la cabeza –le debo la vida y pongo mi magia a su disposición –

–No es necesario tenerte atado a mí por una deuda de vida – respondió tranquilamente y le invito a sentarse –simplemente Albus Dumbledore ayuda a quien pide su ayuda –

–Estoy aquí gracias a que mi mente a pesar de estar confusa – bajo un poco la mirada –decidió que era el mejor lugar para pro… –

–Solo eres un muchacho de 18 años que ha tenido que llevar en sus hombros la gran responsabilidad del departamento de Aurores de Rusia – sonrió –no hay que temer decir las cosas Nicolai, acudiste a mí por protección tuya… –

–En eso se equivoca señor, yo estaba dispuesto a morir a manos de Rabastán Lestrangue y si escape no fue por cobardía, escape porque no quería dejar sola a mi hermana –

–No eh dicho que hayas escapado por cobardía muchacho – sus ojos azules le miraban con intensidad –pero ya que estás bien y que deseas protección, te propongo algo –

–Señor –

–Tengo dos vacantes disponibles en el cuerpo de profesorado de Hogwarts, dos plazas que necesitan ser ocupadas para mañana – el águila revoleteo un poco y Dumbledore la miro con mucho interés.

–Señor, sabe que si salimos de Hogwarts, Alexa y yo tendremos que enfrentarnos a una muerte segura – le miro fijamente –así que si nuestra magia es suficiente para ocupar esas plazas, es suya señor –

–Siendo así, Bienvenido a Hogwarts – le estiro la mano en forma cortes que el muchacho no tardo en tomar –espero que nuestro castillo satisfaga sus comodidades y cualquier elemento que necesite para su asignatura tenga en cuenta que será cortesía del colegio –

–Y que puesto ocupare señor – le miro intrigante.

–Siendo el descendiente de quien eres, no adivinas cual es la mejor asignatura para ti –sonrió –y para tú hermana, bueno, son tiempos difíciles así que un poco de medimagia será necesaria para los estudiantes –

–Entiendo – sonrió alegre –ahora en cuanto a su propuesta de hace rato, gustosos formaremos parte de las filas de la Orden del Fénix… –

–Bienvenidos entonces – sonrió con más amabilidad.

–Tengo nuevas noticias sobre Voldemort señor, Rabastán me dio santo y seña del plan que desarrollará contra el chico Potter… –

–Me parece que no es momento para hablar de eso – giro su rostro y a través de sus gafas de media luna observo al águila y a Fawkes.

El águila revoleteo nuevamente ganándose un picotazo de Fawkes, salió por la ventana, voló y voló hasta que descendió nuevamente en picada y la figura de Harry Potter apareció, Dumbledore lo sabia, Dumbledore sabia que él estaba ahí y por eso había parado la platica, ¿le regañaría?, nunca le había visto enfurecido, solamente una vez en su cuarto año cuando Barty Crouch Jr., revelo todo el plan de Voldemort respecto al Torneo de los Tres magos.

–Buenas noches – una voz lo hizo sobresaltarse.

–Yo… – se giro asustado pensando lo peor y vaya sorpresa que se llevo, una mujer de cabellos negros largos y de ojos lilas mirarle con sorpresa.

– ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto de pronto –por tú pinta supongo que haz estado haciendo algo malo, ¿no es así? –

–Solo paseaba – se regaño mentalmente por su respuesta.

–En Hogwarts, es imposible chico ¬¬– le miro fijamente –así que Harry Potter, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo? –

–Yo… – todo estaba perdido, ella le llevaría con Dumbledore y le cortarían la cabeza como a un elfo.

–Vamos chico, se que estás aquí porque haz usado algún truquillo, ¿cierto? – le miro sonriente –pero calmado chico, no diré nada, a cambio te pediré una cosa –

– ¿Una cosa? – le miro interrogante y preocupado.

–Un beso – se señalo la mejilla –es lo único que pido a cambio de dejarte ir y no decirle a Dumbledore que eres un animago y haz estado husmeado en Hogwarts –

– ¿Un beso? – Trago saliva, la chica era atractiva era cierto, pero eso le daba mala espina –no me fió de eso – saco su varita y le apunto.

–Maravilloso, un duelo – ella saco la suya y lo encaro –_Desmaius _– un rayo salió de la punta de su varita directo al moreno, este sin pronunciar nada lo evito con un escudo.

–Mordaz – se burlo y a su espalda comenzaron ha aglomerarse rocas –lo lamento profesora, pero por hoy es todo – las piedras multiplicaron su tamaño, se afilaron y tomaron dirección hacia la sorprendida morena.

–_Protecto Circum_ – comenzó a hacer círculos con su varita en el aire creando un círculo verde y las piedras al atravesarlo se convertían en arena.

–_Confundus_– se escucho una voz detrás de ella, quien al girarse recibió de lleno el hechizo de Harry.

La mujer simplemente bajo la varita, tomo camino hacia el castillo y se perdió en la gran entrada de roble, Harry suspiro y lanzo un hechizo de inmovilidad al Sauce por segunda ocasión y entro por el pasadizo que le llevaría hasta la Casa de los Gritos, debía conseguir llegar a Hogsmade antes de que fuera descubierto. Lo que el moreno de gafas no sabía era que un gato había observado todo desde unos matorrales, un gato que al momento de que se desapareció por el Sauce se convirtió en una bruja con bata escocesa y cuya boca estaba abierta por la sorpresa.

–Eh llegado – silencioso bajo las escaleras de la Casa de los Gritos, se realizo un hechizo desvanecedor y salió, el amanecer estaba por llegar a Londres y era hora de ir a casa, dentro de poco iría a la Madriguera y todo sería más complicado allá.

Procurando no ser visto se llevo tremendo susto cuando una cabra paso con rapidez por delante de él y un hombre robusto iba tras ella con aspecto furioso, ese hombre era muy parecido al profesor Dumbledore, esa noche había descubierto muchas cosas, como que Hogwarts tenía nuevos maestros, una nueva asignatura y sin duda Snape se había quedado con el puesto que tanto deseaba. Se convirtió en águila una vez que el hombre desapareció y emprendió vuelo hacia casa.

-o-o-

Se dejo caer en su silla y miro con detenimiento el estante de libros que tenía frente a ella, simplemente no era posible, no podía creer que el alumno que jamás pensó ver usar de manera tan precisa la Transformación lo estuviera haciendo y eso no era todo, se llevo el susto de su vida al ver como un águila marrón caía en picada hacia ella, por un momento pensó que moriría como nunca lo pensó, devorada por un depredador, pero no, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando el águila que caía en picada se transformo en un adolescente de 15 años, cabello negro alborotado, ojos esmeralda y ropa muggle, ese chico era sin duda Harry Potter.

–Harry Potter – agito su varita y una copa apareció llena de Whiskey de Fuego, la bebió de golpe y la lleno nuevamente.

–Buenas noches Minerva – la mujer se sobresalto al ver al profesor Dumbledore mirarle con una ceja alzada –no sabía que fueras aficionada al whiskey –

–Profesor Dumbledore – otro movimiento de varita y la copa desapareció.

–Solo eh venido a informarle que los señores Helsinki son ahora parte del cuerpo de profesorado de Hogwarts – le miro fijamente –veo que he llegado en un mal momento… –

–No, no está bien – dijo nerviosa –solo pensaba un poco –

–Haz visto el águila marrón – dijo sonriente –hermosa, hacia muchos años que una no pasaba por Hogwarts –

–Ah sí, sorprendente ave – dijo nerviosa y Dumbledore lo noto.

– ¿Sucede algo? –

–Sí, eh visto… –

–Oh lo lamento Minerva – de pronto Albus miro por la ventana –está amaneciendo y debo enviar una carta antes del amanecer – sonriente se desapareció.

–"Empezando el curso, veremos que tan bueno eres Potter" – pensó mostrando una sonrisa de orgullo, que Dumbledore alcanzo a distinguir.

-o-o-

Hedwig miro con ferocidad al águila que entro por la ventana de la habitación de Harry, luego se relajo al verla convertirse nuevamente en su amo, Harry agotado miro su cama, la apunto con varita y murmurando algo, el bulto que yacía tapado bajo las cobijas desapareció.

–Por un pelito – dijo y se sobresalto al ver una lechuza del colegio llegar hasta su ventana, su corazón se detuvo de pronto y fue hasta ella.

_Querido Harry:_

_Creo que es hora de que te vayas a pasar el resto de tus vacaciones en la Madriguera así que hable con Molly al respecto y mañana estarás allá, por lo pronto hoy a las 10 de la noche pasaré personalmente por ti para ir a la Madriguera, necesito que me acompañes ha un lugar antes de que llegues con los Weasley, además de que tengo que tratar algunos asuntos contigo, se de tus nuevas habilidades Harry, así que usarás tú transformación y te veo en la plaza fuera de Grimmauld Place a las diez en punto._

_Nos veremos pronto y espera en tú forma especial, no te dejes ver hasta que yo llegue._

_Se despide  
Albus Dumbledore._

Lo sabía, el viejo Dumbledore sabía que era un animago, bueno no podía engañar a uno de los mejores magos de la historia, además se daba cuenta de que había adelantado su llegada a la Madriguera quizás por ese motivo, un poco irritado, fue hasta su buro, saco una botella de refresco tapada, una leyenda que decía "Poción Herbovitalizante" estaba enmarcada en la parte central de la botella, sonrió y la bebió de golpe, luego con su varita apunto hacia su habitación y murmurando por lo bajo, todas sus cosas se arreglaron sobre su baúl, la cama se tendió y la habitación se limpio.

–Que más da – señalo su baúl y nuevamente murmuro algo por lo bajo, un sonoro pop se escucho y una moneda apareció en el suelo, la tomo y se la echo al bolsillo.

Continuará…


	3. Ella y El

**Lamento la tardanza**.  
Saludos, Ed

**AVada Kedravra** y me marshoooooooooo!!

**Capítulo No. 3**  
Amortentia: Arturo y Ginebra

La noche callo en Privet Drive y Harry miro su reloj, la diez menos cuarto, tiempo suficiente para irse ha su encuentro con el profesor Dumbledore, señalo la jaula de Hedwig y está se desapareció de pronto, miro por última vez su habitación y se subió al alfeizar, nuevamente como la noche anterior había caído en picada hasta convertirse en su forma animaga. Le llevo quince minutos exactos llegar hasta la plaza de Grimmauld Place y no se sorprendió de ver al director de Hogwarts sentado tranquilamente en una banca, cayo en picada, debía admitirlo, amaba volar en escoba o como águila.

–Buenas noches Harry – dijo mirando al águila posarse a su lado, en la parte de arriba de la banca –permanece así hasta que estemos dentro del número 12 de Grimmauld Place – se puso de pie y Harry se poso sobre su hombro.

Cuando al fin entraron un suspiro de nostalgia se dejo sentir en un Harry ya vuelto a la normalidad, Dumbledore le miraba atentamente y con la varita firme a su mano, estaban en la casa de Sirius, hacia mucho que no pensaba en su padrino, su refugio en la lectura y sus "visitas" a la mente de Voldemort le tenían ocupado, le dolía en el alma la muerte de su padrino, pero sabía que no ganaría nada con llorar todo el tiempo y debía hacerse fuerte para hacer a su padrino sentirse orgulloso al verlo derrotar a Lord Voldemort.

–No hablaremos más que lo suficiente esta noche aquí en este lugar – le miro más fijamente –saca tú varita y estate atento –

–Profesor yo lamento haber… –

–Calma Harry, es normal en un adolescente encerrado querer tomar un poco de aire – le sonrió –pero hablaremos después, estamos aquí para buscar una cosa que necesitamos y desde luego descubrir algunas cosas – tomaron camino hacia las cocinas pero Harry detuvo al anciano director de pronto.

–No es conveniente entrar en las cocinas profesor – dijo firme.

– ¿Porqué lo dices muchacho?, debemos buscar ahí primero – Dumbledore le miraba con intriga.

–Entonces déjeme encargarme del asunto – se adelanto al profesor –cuando abra la puerta no respire y procure tener preparada la varita, no se que saldrá al disiparse el vapor de cascabel –

– ¿Vapor de cascabel?, ¿Cómo lo haz…? – el director estaba sorprendido, miro a Harry murmurar algunas cosas por lo bajo y luego abrir de golpe la puerta de la cocina, un vapor grisáceo salió de pronto y cerro sus fosas nasales, ni un solo suspiro, ni movimiento de boca.

–Listo – Harry se acerco hasta Dumbledore –al parecer solo ha sido vapor de cascabel, no hay nada más dentro, podemos pasar… –

– ¿Cómo lo haz sabido Harry? –

–El olor del vapor de cascabel es muy fácil de camuflar en el aire, pero tiene un truco que pocos magos han descubierto – sonrió ante la mirada fija de los ojos azules de Dumbledore –Sergei Helsinki descubrió como detectarlo –

–Veo que eh elegido al mago perfecto para este trabajo – sonrió misteriosamente –antes que nada entremos – señalo la cocina.

Entraron y pudieron ver una víbora de cascabel muerta a varios pasos de la puerta, Dumbledore la apunto con su varita y la gran serpiente desapareció, ambos se sentaron frente a frente en la gran mesa que antes había servido de comedor y sala de juntas de la Orden del Fénix.

–Profesor será mejor que tome esto – el moreno saco unas monedas de su bolsillo, las puso sobre la mesa y las apunto con su varita –_Aperio_ – dijo firme y dos botellas aparecieron en la mesa.

–Bebida Herbovitalizante – dijo sorprendido.

–El vapor de cascabel es malo tanto para la piel como para los pulmones – sonrió –tome un poco y desapareceremos el veneno que se mueve sobre nuestra piel –

–De no ser porque se que eres tú, diría que el profesor Snape es quien me acompaña – se bebió de un sorbo la bebida y miro al moreno –debo decir que me haz sorprendido mucho esta noche Harry, animagia, transformaciones que muchos de tú edad no imaginan siquiera, conocimiento de pociones que el mismo profesor Snape alabaría… –

–Señor… – sus mejillas se colorearon –si he hecho todo esto es por lo que descubrí en quinto, se que Voldemort y yo estamos destinados a pelear el uno contra el otro, así que decidí ponerme a su nivel o por lo menos darle una buena batalla–

–No alcanzas el nivel de Tom, Harry – le sonrió con animo –pero debo decir que se llevará una gran sorpresa –

–Puedo hacerle una pregunta profesor – le miro detenidamente y su maestro alzo una ceja ante eso.

–Claro Harry, claro –

– ¿Puede alguien depositar una parte de su alma en un objeto o en algo en particular? –

Dumbledore casi se cae hacia atrás en su silla ante tal pregunta, quizás Harry estaba siendo mucho más listo de lo que pensaba –sí Harry, es posible –

– ¿Es posible que Voldemort lo hiciera? –

–Si Harry, es muy posible – le miro detenidamente esperando descubrir a donde iba todo eso.

–Ahora entiendo porque no murió cuando la maldición asesina reboto en su cuerpo – dijo tranquilamente.

– ¿Porqué supones eso muchacho? – por dentro, Dumbledore estaba que brincaba de la felicidad, Harry estaba siendo más perceptivo de lo que pensaba y eso era un gran avance en la caída de Voldemort.

–Por el diario que descubrimos en segundo año – dijo como si fuera algo normal –aquel objeto tenía vida propia, pude sentirlo cuando le enfrente y esa es la única explicación que se me ocurre, Voldemort no murió porque una pequeña parte de su alma estaba fuera de él, como una vida de reserva profesor… –

–No se que haya pasado este verano contigo Harry Potter, pero debo decir que te haz vuelto un mago asombroso – se puso de pie de inmediato –pero eso lo hablaremos en otra ocasión, lo importante ahora es conocer el testamento de Sirius… –

–Claro profesor – su voz se quebró un poco.

–Bueno Harry haz ganado suficiente oro como para hacer reventar tú cámara en Gringotts, además de que todas las pertenencias de Sirius son ahora tuyas, incluyendo esta casa–

–Entiendo lo del oro y las cosas de Sirius pero está casa – se puso de pie –según se no puedo heredar esta casa a menos que sea un Black, Bellatrix Black sería quien se quedaría con la casa–

–Supongo que tienes razón, sin embargo Sirius dejo la casa a tú nombre y es por eso que tengo el temor que haya algún encantamiento o hechizo especial para evitar que está casa pase a ser de un No Black – suspiro –está casa ha dejado de ser el Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix –

–Es lógico – dijo el chico –pero hay una forma de saber si esto es mío y creo que ambos sabemos como tenemos que averiguarlo –

–Hazlo entonces –su voz tranquila no aparentaba sorpresa.

–Kreacher – Harry pronunció con firmeza y con un ligero plop un elfo viejo y vestido en un trapo mugriento apareció sollozando frente a los dos magos.

–Kreacher no puede servir a un sangre mestiza como el mocoso de Potter, Kreacher debe servir a la señorita Bellatrix… –

–Como verás también haz heredado a Kreacher, si él te pertenece entonces tendrá que obedecerte y si lo hace, entonces todo será más sencillo –

– ¿Quién ha estado en la casa luego de la muerte de Sirius, Kreacher? – el moreno miro fijamente al elfo y este aún gritando maldiciones miro fijamente a Harry.

–Kreacher ha visto a la señorita Bellatrix aparecer en la casa y Kreacher se ha puesto feliz de saber que ella había heredado la casa – sollozo con más intensidad –pero tan pronto puso un pie en la casa, desapareció y en la puerta apareció el letrero de "Propiedad de Harry Potter" señor –

–Así que Bellatrix se apareció aquí en la casa pensando que era suya… – se llevo la mano a la barbilla –Kreacher, Bellatrix puede revelar la ubicación de este lugar –

–Kreacher no quiere… – seguía sollozando –La señorita Bellatrix no puede revelar la ubicación del edificio señor, Kreacher por ley ha tenido que modificar su memoria, ella no sabe siquiera que ha estado aquí… – sollozo con más fuerza.

–Ya veo… – Dumbledore miraba contento al elfo.

–Se que no deseas servirme Kreacher, pero no tienes opción alguna – le miro fijamente –así que tendrás una misión especial todo este tiempo –

–Kreacher… –

–Se que la casa Black es muy importante para ti, así que te doy la autorización de tomar las cosas que desees para ti, además de que necesito que te vistas decentemente, la señora Black no querrá ver a su Elfo en esas fachas – Dumbledore miraba a Harry con intranquilidad, que pretendía el morocho.

–Kreacher lo hará señor – el elfo miro con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa al moreno de ojos verdes.

–La señorita Bellatrix es aliada de Lord Voldemort al igual que Narcisa, Kreacher, ellos están de lado de quien mato a tú amo Regulus – pudo ver a Kreacher sollozar ante la mención de Regulus Black –deberás proteger está casa mientras voy a Hogwarts de que nadie de ellas o algún enemigo mío pueda pisar la mansión Black –

–Kreacher cuidará la casa de Voldemort y sus aliados señor – dijo orgulloso –Kreacher limpiará y cuidará la casa para la llegada de su amo en la vacaciones –

–Bien Kreacher – sonrió Harry por haber logrado su cometido –podrías preparar algo para cenar en el camino… –

–Kreacher lo hará amo – el elfo fue hasta las estufas y ahí comenzó su labor.

–Bien Harry nuevamente me haz sorprendido – se ajusto sus gafas de media luna –no solo haz resuelto mi duda sobre la casa, sino que haz puesto de tú lado al elfo de los Black, desde cuando Harry Potter tiene ese don adulador y capacidad de inteligencia –

–Desde que uno no podrá vivir mientras el otro este vivo – dijo seco y frío, Dumbledore le miro con tristeza.

–La cena está lista amo – Kreacher se acerco hasta los dos magos con una pequeña cajita.

-o-o-

_**Árbol Genealógico Familia Helsinki.**_

_Sergei Helsinki (1800-1895) – Anastasia Corcova (1804-1836)_

_Viktor Igor Helsinki (1836-1900) – Sophia Dupont (1839-1903) _

_Boris Helsinki (1880-1991) – Dominique Kurkov (1884-1993)_

_Nicolai Helsinki (1978-Vive), Dominique Helsinki (1978-Vive)_

Miraba con nostalgia el viejo pergamino que representaba la pequeña dinastía de su familia, era corta pues desde su abuelo solo se habían procreado un solo descendiente varón, él y su hermana habían venido a derrotar una racha de hijos únicos al haber resultado gemelos. Su padre había sido una persona mala y jamás demostró cariño hacia él y su hermana, su madre en cambio era muy buena, descendiendo de polacos, su carácter era noble y alegre, contrastando con lo egoísta de su padre. Boris Helsinki siempre había vivido resentido porque no había heredado de su abuelo la capacidad para las Pociones y las Artes Oscuras, recordaba la mirada de envidia y odio cuando había realizado a la perfección la poción Felix Felicis que su abuelo le había enseñado.

No conoció al abuelo de su padre, pero cuando estudiaba en Durmstrang, no dejaban de compararle con él, en su físico y habilidades, la verdad era que sabía tanto de pociones como de Artes Oscuras que se había dedicado a combatirlas y era por eso que se había ganado el puesto de jefe del departamento de Aurores del Ministerio Ruso con a penas 17 años.

–Olvide recoger uno de mis libros – se escucho una voz en la entrada.

–Severus Snape, hijo de Eileen Prince, una de los mejores pocionistas que ha visto Hogwarts desde hace tiempo – sonrió misteriosamente –siendo lógicamente superada por Horace Slughorn –

– ¿Qué pretende? – le miro con disgusto, le incomodaba que hablaran de su pasado.

–Eh halagado a vuestra madre – le dijo tranquilo –acaso no te sientes orgulloso de que lo que sabes se lo debes a ella –

–Usted no es nadie para entrometerse en mi vida personal – dijo furioso –ahora si me permite necesito tomar un libro –

–Snape, Snape – saco su varita y le señalo –se que estás siendo protegido por Dumbledore, pero me temo que no eres de mi confianza –

–Niñato malcriado, ¿Quién te crees? – saco su varita con más rabia.

–Ex jefe del departamento de Aurores y la persona que mando a la cárcel a muchos que seguían a tú señor – sonrió maliciosamente –debo añadir por lo que puedo imaginar, haber mandado a una muerte segura a Rabastán Lestrangue –

–No soy yo quien ha tenido que huir cobardemente a los brazos de Dumbledore porque no podía ganarle a Rabastán – le dijo con malicia y pudo ver como el chico ensombrecía su semblante.

–No se que motivos tendrá Dumbledore para confiar en ti, pero se que eres una víbora que espera el momento correcto para atacar a su víctima – le sonrió con más malicia –podemos comenzar hablando sobre tú ahijado –

– ¿Te estás metiendo en temas que no te entrometen Helsinki? – Le apunto directo al pecho –tengo más experiencia que tú en campo y puedo matarte en este instante –

– ¿Lo harías Severus? – Bajo su varita –te haz incomodado de pronto, acaso es verdad que todo girará sobre tú ahijado, Draco Malfoy –

–"Es un arrogante, mantén la cabeza fría Snape, no caigas" – señalo con su varita hacia al armario –_Accio_ Libro – dijo entre dientes y un ejemplar oscuro y viejo cruzo la habitación.

–Te mantendré vigilado Snape, podrás ser miembro de la Orden pero hasta el mismo Merlín fue engañado por Viviana – escucho un portazo y supo que el mago había abandonado su "ahora" despacho.

-o-o-

Después de dejar asegurado que Kreacher mantendría vigilada la mansión Black, Dumbledore y Harry decidieron hacer una segunda parada antes de llegar a casa de los Weasley, según el director de Hogwarts aunque ya habían dos nuevas plazas ocupadas en el colegio, había una más que necesitaba cubrir con un hombre al que dijo conocía perfectamente, la materia en cuestión era Alquimia, una materia que según Dumbledore sería necesaria para todo alumno que cursará sexto y séptimo.

–Horace Slughorn es un hombre muy difícil de persuadir, sobre todo cuando es para una cosa que no le interesa – el silencio de la calle por la que caminaban era interrumpido de vez en cuando por el sonido de sus pasos –pero necesito tenerlo en Hogwarts este año –

–Pero profesor Alquimia es una materia muy parecida a Pociones – dijo Harry con interés.

–Son prácticamente semejantes querido Harry, pero Alquimia es una materia que involucra mucho más que Pociones – le guió para dar vuelta en una esquina –en Hogwarts está materia es parecido a lo que los muggles llaman Química –

–Creo que formule mal mi pregunta señor – dijo cuando vio una casa curiosa al final de la calle y Dumbledore la señalo – ¿Para qué es necesaria precisamente este curso? –

–Esa muchacho, esa es la gran pregunta – le guiño el ojo y termino la conversación al entrar a la casa, ambos notaron que parecía que habían forzado la puerta.

Al entrar todo era un completo desastre, manchas de sangre por todos lados, la casa estaba totalmente revuelta, Dumbledore mostro una siniestra sonrisa y le dijo a Harry que esperará un momento mientras él entraba a lo que sería la sala y averiguaba que pasaba.

–Podéis buscar al fondo Harry – dijo aferrando su varita –yo revisaré aquí – entro dejando a Harry en el desordenado recibidor.

Sosteniendo su varita, Harry estuvo caminando dos habitaciones más, al llegar a la última puerta justo antes de subir por unas escaleras destrozadas, un misterioso olor le hizo abrir la puerta, el olor era totalmente atrayente y no pudo resistirse.

–Un olor ha agria melaza, a la madera del mango de una escoba y a… – ese último olor era el que más le gustaba pero no lograba identificar que era, era un tipo de flor que había olido particularmente en la casa de la señora Weasley – si, definitivamente pertenece a una flor de la Madriguera – dijo mientras se acercaba hacia el caldero burbujeante de color rosa.

–Habéis identificando los tres olores de la poción Amortentia – se escucho una voz traviesa desde un recuadro – ¿sabéis lo que eso quiere decir? –

– ¿Quién eres? – miro el retrato reír a carcajadas ante su pregunta.

–No lo vez acaso joven enamorado, soy aquel que vuestra mente piensa que es imaginario, pero en realidad si existe y eh aquí la prueba – aún riendo mostro un arco y una flechas con punta de corazones.

– ¿Un ángel con un arco curioso? – dijo Harry alzando una ceja.

– ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – Dijo el ángel con indignación –acaso no sabéis quien soy –

–No, no lo sé –

–Soy el representante del amor, aquel que ve en los ojos de los jóvenes más allá de ellos y penetra en la bondad de sus corazones – dijo serio –soy Cupido –

–Vale, vale – dijo Harry alzando los hombros –y no, no sé que quiere decir eso de los tres olores de la Amortentia –

– ¡Oh chico!, los olores de la poción Amortentia son diferentes para cada mago o bruja, son los olores que nos muestran las cosas que más nos gustan –

–Créeme pequeño angelito que el olor a madera del mango de una escoba no es de mi agrado –

–Pero no os habéis puesto a pensar que quizás eso represente la clave para que te unas a vuestra alma gemela – sonrió misteriosamente –quizás el quidditch sea algo interesante este año para ti Harry Potter–

–No te entiendo y más vale que dejes de decir cosas… – dijo Harry pensando en que abría pasado con Dumbledore.

–Oh me callaré entonces – dijo molesto –pero os dejaré un acertijo que esconderá el nombre de la dueña de vuestro corazón Harry Potter –

–Debo irme de aquí –

–Jazmines florecidos en un lugar lleno de amor, belleza halagada hasta por el enemigo, una espera disfrazada en relaciones prematuras, rojo intenso y un color marrón os dejará hipnotizado– sonrió –así como Ginebra conquisto al Rey Arturo, la princesa de fuego dominará vuestro corazón –

–Siempre dices cosas así – Harry intentaba irse cuando el ángel nuevamente lo detuvo.

–Escuchad con atención Harry Potter, se a que os enfrentáis y los problemas que pasaréis de aquí en delante, así que recuerda esto – el ángel puso una flecha en su arco, la apunto hacia al cielo de su marco y disparo –Ella será quien mueva el ajedrez de tú vida, no dejéis que se aleje de ti cuando la tengas junto a ti, recuerda que Ginebra y el Rey Arturo estuvieron juntos siempre y Arturo gano la guerra– le guiño el ojo cuando el sonido de una voz algo cansada se escucho detrás de Harry.

–Ah veo que nuestro querido amigo Cupido se ha divertido de lo lindo platicando con tú invitado, Dumbledore – un hombre robusto, más bajo que Dumbledore y de cabellos plateados jugueteaba con su bigote parecido al de una morsa – ¿cuál fue el nombre que te menciono Cupido? –

–Es hora de irnos Harry – dijo Dumbledore firme.

–Recuerdo cuando me hablo por primera vez, menciono a Julieta y vaya coincidencia, estuve enamorado de Julieta Mcnamara – suspiro –te veré en Hogwarts dentro de poco –

–Profesor sabe quien es Ginebra, ese tal Cupido mencionó algo sobre ella –

–Ginebra fue la esposa del Rey Arturo y fue reina de Camelot – Slughorn le miro fijamente –ten muy presente el nombre chico, tenlo muy presente –

–Pero no fue quien le puso el cuerno con Lancelot – dijo Harry sin pensarlo –conozco la historia muggle –

–Quince años en el mundo de la magia y no sabes que todo esconde un secreto muchacho – dijo Slughorn riendo.

–Vamos Harry, vamos – Dumbledore pasaba su mirada por la poción en el centro y luego salió del lugar seguido por Harry.

-o-o-

Estaban ya afuera de la mansión de los Weasley, la noche estaba ya más que entrada y el frío comenzaba a calar en los huesos, Dumbledore miraba significativamente la varita de Harry mientras este revisaba unas monedas en su mano.

–Ahora es mi turno de preguntar Harry – dijo Dumbledore tranquilo.

–Claro profesor –

– ¿Cómo es que haces magia sin ser detectado por el Ministerio? – alzo una ceja.

–Trucos profesor, trucos que uno tiene que aprender por necesidad –

–Un secreto que no conoceré, me quedaré con la duda – sonrió misteriosamente –ahora Harry, sobre la profecía… –

–Nada de lo que diga hará que cambie de opinión respecto a ella – guardo su varita en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón –sobre si se lo diré a Ron y Hermione, lo haré, no pretendía preocuparlos – dijo hablando tranquilamente, Dumbledore alzo una ceja y abrió la boca y Harry comprendió su error.

–Ahora entiendo porque no eh podido… – pensaba Dumbledore –este chico es bueno en Oclumancia además de que sabe de Legilimancia – miraba fijamente al moreno probando sus defensas mentales y estaban perfectamente.

– ¿Profesor? – sabía que pasaba y esperaba el regaño de Dumbledore.

–Es hora de entrar Harry – dijo sin mostrar sorpresa o enojo –por cierto, las lechuzas de la escuela llegaran mañana con las notas de la escuela, ¡Buena Suerte! – sonrió y siguieron hasta la puerta.

– ¡Harry querido! – se escucho de pronto una voz melosa desde la puerta y la señora Weasley le recibió con un apretón.

–Buenas noches Molly – dijo Dumbledore riendo de la expresión de Harry –por cierto Harry cuando entres a Hogwarts tendremos unas clases privadas, necesito mostrarte algo –

–Pero por hoy es todo profesor – dijo Molly firme –el pobre esta mal alimentado y debe de estar cansado, ¡pero que flaco estás! – grito con fuerza, si alguien dentro estaba dormido sin duda lo despertarían.

–Debo irme ya, nos veremos Molly, Harry – se acomodo su capa y se alejo de la puerta, Molly la cerró y murmuro algunos hechizos, luego llevo a Harry hasta la cocina.

–Yo… – estaba apenado por llegar tan tarde.

–No te preocupes querido, yo sabía que lo que tenías que hacer con el profesor Dumbledore tardaría – sonrió ante la cara de Harry –ahora que te parece si comes algo, debes de estar hambriento – apunto su varita hacia la estufa y unos sartenes comenzaron moverse.

– ¡Gracias! – dijo cuando la señora Weasley con un movimiento de varita le ponía una plato lleno de sopa caliente y pan.

–Mamá eh escuchado ruidos y… – Ginny bajaba hasta la cocina vestida en un cómodo pijama y unas pantuflas de un hipogrifo.

–Ginebra Weasley pero que haces despierta a estas horas – le reprendió su madre –pero ya que estás aquí y despierta, hazle compañía a Harry mientras voy a revisar unas cosas –

– ¡Hola! – saludo Harry a una Ginny sonrojada.

–Hola Harry – saludo desapareciendo su sonrojo y sentándose frente al moreno.

–Lindo pijama –dijo Harry de pronto –pensé que usarías una pijama de esas de colores rositas y muy femenina –

–Ya lo vez que no – respondió tranquila –Hermione y Ron se cansaron de esperarte, recién se han acostado –

–Nos atrasamos – respondió mientras le daba una mordida al pan –tuve un encuentro aburrido con un tal Cupido –

– ¿Cupido? – dijo Ginny alzando una ceja.

–Si, sí – respondió sonriendo –un hombrecito vestido con un pañal y amenazando con su arco y flechas en forma de corazón –

–Se quien es – vio como Harry abría su boca sorprendido – ¡que!, no porque tú seas un señor anti romántico, la demás gente lo es –

– ¿Piensas que soy anti romántico? – empleo un tono meloso que sorprendió a la pelirroja.

–Bueno salvar al mundo mágico cinco veces tiene tú cabeza ocupada como para pensar en "boberías" – frunció el entrecejo.

–Eso no quita el que yo pueda decir que tú cabello se ve muy bien suelto pues le da un toque sensual a tú rostro, cuando arrugas tú nariz al hablar y haces que tus pecas se noten un poco más demuestras lo dulce e inocente que puedes llegar a ser, que tus ojos marrones e intensos transfieren una paz interior que muchos quisieran tener – le miraba fijamente –los héroes también sabemos apreciar ese tipo de detalles – le guiño el ojo

Ginny se quedo en shock ante las palabras del moreno, ni Michael Corner (ex novio), ni Dean Thomas (actual novio) habían notado lo que Harry notaba, era verdad que su cabello se veía tan bien suelto "yo que pensaba que me veía mejor con el cabello recogido", que ese maldito tic que tenía de arrugar la nariz cuando hablaba con rapidez pudiera ser interesante para alguien "ese tic que tanto me molesta, es ¿atractivo?" y que sus ojos marrones, tan comunes como ella les decía, fueran capaz de someter a unos color esmeraldas como los de Harry.

–Ah ya veo, eso no es suficiente – Harry se puso de pie y a una velocidad que Ginny no vio o estaban tan sumida en las palabras del moreno que no lo vio, Potter ya estaba a su lado.

–Yo… –

–Todo esto se resume en una cosa Ginny – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su oído –eres hermosa, sin maquillaje y en ropa de dormir – ese último tono que uso el moreno la dejo totalmente noqueada.

–Yo… – sus mejillas estaban encendidas totalmente.

– ¡Lo siento! – Harry de inmediato pareció ver lo que pasaba y sus mejillas también se colorearon –yo no se que paso, solo iba a decir que eras bonita pero no se, fue como si yo dijera realmente lo que quería decir… – se llevo la mano a la cabeza nervioso.

–Parece que ya haz terminado de cenar Harry – la voz de la señora Weasley hizo que los dos se girarán de inmediato.

-o-o-

Una bella chica de cabellos negros caminaba tranquilamente por las mazmorras, su vestuario no dejaba nada que decir de su vestido muggle, era una túnica muy sencilla pero altamente provocativa, la mujer se movía como si estuviera bailando una pieza inexistente y su ir y venir de caderas dejaban una sensación de delirio en quien la viera caminar, ella era Alexandra, maestra de Introducción a la Medimagia.

–Así que sigues preparando esa poción de Amortentia hermano – dijo cuando abrió el despacho de su hermano.

–Pero claro, debo tenerle preparada antes de que lleguen los alumnos – contesto tranquilo –ya tengo lista la Felix Felicis, El Filtro de los Muertos… –

–Nunca eh entendido el mundo de las pociones – le interrumpió mientras se dejaba caer en un cómodo sofá.

– ¿Y se supone que eres medimago? – dijo mientras vaciaba unos ingredientes al caldero y este adquiría un tono rosa.

–Medimago especialista en maldiciones y artes oscuras – enfatizo –Mm… caramelo, cerveza de mantequilla y… –

–Alto ahí – interrumpió su hermano –el tercer ingrediente no se dice o tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias de Cupido –

– ¿Consecuencias?, ¿Cupido? – Se paro de golpe –pero que estupideces son esas Vlad –

–Como sabrás la Amortentia arroja diferentes olores para cada mago o bruja, cada uno representa los gustos de esa persona o simplemente la forma en que se conocerán, el tercer ingrediente es la esencia clave de la poción porque revela lo más íntimo de una persona, en algunos casos esencias como flores o en otros…. –

–Si, si lo se – le dijo meneando la cabeza con irritabilidad –pero de que consecuencias hablas, el experto en pociones eres tú –

–Cupido es el encargado de los enamorados, él cuando una persona revela el tercer olor, es decir lo dice en voz alta – le miro fijamente –se encarga de juntar lo que no esta junto… –

–Ósea me estas diciendo que el tal Cupido hará que me junte con mi supuesto amor – soltó una carcajada –por favor Vlad, esas son reverendas idioteces de San Valentín –

–Imagina que cuando estés con ese alguien de pronto digas cosas que piensas de ella pero jamás se te ocurriría decírselas de frente – agito su varita y el caldero se elevo y se puso junto a otros dos que yacían en un escritorio al final del despacho.

–Eso no me parece tan estúpido – dejo de sonreír y miro a su hermano.

–O que hagas cosas que jamás pensaste hacer solo por ayudar, impresionar o conquistar a ese alguien – sonrió ante la cara de su hermana –pero si bien esto es tan real como que Cupido usa pañal –

–Me haz dejado pensando bruto – frunció el entrecejo –me andaré con más cuidado –

–Échale un ojo a Snape – le miro con misterio –presiento que este año su nombre traerá muchas sorpresas y recuerda que debemos de proteger al chico Potter por… –

–Sí, sí, recuerdo que lo prometimos – le interrumpió por tercera ocasión –nos veremos en el desayuno –

Continuará.


	4. Noticias, Amores y Desamores

Bueno antes que nada lamento la demora, semana final de clases, mucho trabajito... pero aqui esta el cuarto cap.

Mencione al principio de la Historia que habría personajes que tendrán más participación que en los libros, este cap se lo dedico al gemelo Fred Weasley.

Para quienes siguen Royal Chocolate, ya tengo el final pero hay algo que no me cuadra y toi en proceso de revision.

Ahora si.

**Avada Kedravraa** y me marshooooo

* * *

**Amortentia**  
_Capítulo No. 4_  
Noticias, Amores y Desamores.

Dumbledore miraba con intensidad el anillo que estaba frente a él, según sus sospechas aquel era un horrocrux aparte del Diario de Tom Riddle ya destruido, otra cosa que le preocupaba era lo que había descubierto, Harry Potter tenía ya una idea de que era lo que mantenía al señor tenebroso vivo, la sorpresa nunca había sido una cualidad que fuera notable en Dumbledore pero aquella noche, Potter le había sorprendido tanto, el chico sabía perfectamente transformaciones, encantamientos, pociones y Oclumancia, ahora que lo pensaba, había usado la Legilimancia en él en la Madriguera.

– ¿Y si Harry Potter está espiando la mente de Voldemort con Legilimancia? – el profesor miro a Fawkes agitar sus alas con gracia –Harry me ha sorprendido mucho está noche Fawkes y veo que esta año no seré el único sorprendido – miro fijamente la puerta y pronunció un "pase".

–Buenas noches profesor – se escucho una voz desde la entrada.

–Severus, ¿sucede algo? – pregunto con tranquilidad.

–Sí señor, sucede que el joven Fred Weasley está allá abajo esperando que lo reciba – cruzo sus brazos –otro profesor por lo que puedo suponer –

–Supones bien Severus, Fred Weasley impartirá Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en Hogwarts tras el retiro de Hagrid a su misión –

–Otro Gryffindor más a la cuenta – dijo Snape entre murmuros, Dumbledore rió y le indico que dejará pasar al Weasley.

-o-o-

Desde que había decidido quedarse en Hogwarts, explorarlo se había convertido en una gran afición para Dominique, llevaban apenas dos días y ya se había peleado con la señora gorda, Peeves y el celador Filch, vamos ella era joven y le gustaba divertirse, no por eso tenía que andar aguantando los desplantes de retratos, poltergeists y un viejo solterón que de buena gente tenía muy poco.

–Se supone que Hogwarts está prohibido para los paseos – dijo irritada y apuntando su varita hacia un hombre alto, delgado y pelirrojo que curioseaba con un retrato fuera de la gárgola que llevaba al despacho de "Dumby".

– ¿Perdón? – el hombre se giro alzando una ceja y al ver la varita de la chica también levanto la suya a tiempo para evitar un Desmaius.

–Oye – le miro con el entrecejo fruncido –tanto tiempo sin verme y así es como me demuestras respeto Alexa–

–En primer lugar yo no veo ha una persona que valga la pena respetar, Freddy – dijo en burla –y en segundo no puedo evitar lanzarte un hechizo después de todo… –

–Que te puedo decir querida Dominique – le encaro apuntándola con la varita –bueno, si tengo algo que decirte, sigues estando tan bella que cuando venías a Hogwarts –

–Gracias a ese intercambio fui infeliz todo un año, Fred Weasley –la cara de la chica estaba roja de la ira –no hacías mas que gastarle bromas a la "estúpida chica de Beauxbottons" –

–Que esperabas princesita, te pavoneabas por los pasillos con túnicas muy provocativas debo decir, iguales a las que usas en estos momentos – le miro fijamente de arriba abajo –presumiendo a tú hermano gemelo el todopoderoso de las pociones, no eras una buena persona, quieres que empiece a enumeradas tus "valerosos" actos –

–Teníamos 12 años Weasley – una solitaria lágrima cayo por su mejilla y Fred lo noto –éramos niños que apenas conocíamos el mundo de la magia y era interesante explorarlo, pero no, quise ser su amiga y que fue lo que hicieron, ¿lo recuerdas? –

–Yo… – bajo la varita y la miraba fijamente.

–Una princesa como usted no merece estar con la gente Gryffindor – su voz sonaba fría –por eso es mejor que se marche con las serpientes, le muestro el camino alteza – apretó los puños.

–Tú lo haz dicho Alexa, éramos niños de 12 años – se defendió.

–Se burlaban de mí porque no era buena en las clases de Mcgonagall, se la gastaban escondiendo mis libros y mis cosas y por si fuera poco no había día que no tuviera que pasar por las manos de Poppy para que me curara –

–De acuerdo, George y yo fuimos malos contigo, lo admito –

–Claro, no se preguntaban si la "estúpida chica de Beauxbottons" no tenía suficientes problemas con su padre que la odiaba, que no veía a su hermano desde que entró a Durmstrang y que no tenía amigos porque la veían como la descendencia de un mago tenebroso– se giro y otra lagrima cayo por su mejilla –yo vine a Hogwarts con la esperanza de sentirme útil, pero no contaba con que si no era del agrado de los Weasley mi vida sería un infierno – se alejo a paso decidido de ahí.

–Dominique espera – Fred intento alcanzarla pero la voz de Snape lo hizo detenerse.

–Conmovedor Weasley – una sonrisa burlona estaba en su rostro –muy conmovedor –

–Cierra la boca Snape – se giro molesto y de reojo intentaba buscar a la pelinegra.

–Claro Weasley, estás molesto porque la chica que te gusta te ha echado en cara lo villano que eras con ella – nuevamente se burlo.

–Alexa no me gusta – le dijo de mala manera.

–Ah claro, no fue el mismo Fred Weasley quien se sacrifico por la princesita cuando la vio entrar a mi dispensario y llevarse algunos ingredientes y que yo la descubrí – cruzo sus brazos –o que no fuiste tú el que la que salvo de morir envenenada por esa poción de mala hierba que preparo y me suplicaste ocultarle la verdad –

– ¿Puedo pasar a ver a Dumbledore? – apretó los puños molesto.

–Claro Weasley, adelante – hizo una curiosa mueca y le hizo una faena para dejarlo pasar por la gárgola.

Era cierto que Fred y George se habían dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible a Alexa cuando estaban en su segundo año en Hogwarts y bueno, era una alumna de intercambio que se creía la mejor de todas y se merecía ser castigada por las "famosas" bromas de él y su hermano; aún recordaba la cara de sorpresa de George cuando le confeso que sí estaba enamorado de la chica Helsinki, eso le valió un día entero sin hablarse con él, resignado se dedico a pasarse todo el resto de año molestándola y "protegiéndola", George le había dicho que ese sentido de protección hacia ella era en realidad una capa de celos para todo aquel que se le acercará.

–Buenas noches señor Weasley – una voz lo hizo salirse de sus pensamientos –agradezco firmemente el que haya dejado la tienda en el callejón Diagon a cargo de George para tomar el puesto de un profesor, siendo que, no termino Hogwarts –

–Pese a eso – estaba aún molesto –soy miembro de la Orden del Fénix y se me ha encargado una misión para cumplir –

–No es por eso que te elegí precisamente a ti, Fred Weasley – le miro significativamente –y por lo que mi querido amigo Dippet me conto – señalo al retrato de un mago viejo y sonriente que le miraba de manera quisquillosa –veo que tome una buena decisión –

–Si fue por lo de… –

–La señorita Helsinki es una chica que ha conocido más que soledad y sentimientos basura en su vida, a excepción del amor que le brinda su gemelo cumpliendo su labor de hermano – le indico sentarse –es una bruja con gran talento que necesita ser rescatada del agujero en el que se encuentra –

–Profesor yo pensaba que… –

–Ah pero por supuesto que también fue tú gran habilidad para las criaturas mágicas, debo reconocer que esos soplidos enanos con los que cuenta tú tienda me parecen curiosos – sonrió interrumpiéndolo –mientras Hagrid no este, se que harás una buena labor –

–Respecto a lo de la señorita Alexa… – le miraba algo incomodo

–Se que también harás una buena labor acercándola al camino del bien – nuevamente le interrumpió –es una chica que como ya mencione, sufre y se que tú carácter jovial y fresco la ayudará –

– ¡Pero no puedo! – sus manos golpearon el escritorio de Dumbledore y Fawkes agito las alas asustado –George y yo le hicimos la vida imposible durante su estancia en Hogwarts, cree que me tiene en buena estima, no profesor, lo lamento, no puedo hacer más por ella que dejarle en paz… – su pecho subía y bajaba de lo furioso que estaba, Dumbledore solo le miraba sereno.

–Sin embargo puedo asegurar que tomas el reto en tus manos – le extendió un pergamino –te veré dentro de dos semanas –

–Lo veré entonces – mas relajado tomo el pergamino, se acomodo la túnica y salió.

–Viejo amigo, crees que con tantos hilos que haz tejido, Voldemort estará lejos de aquello que tanto temes – una voz hizo que el mago borrará su serena sonrisa.

–No, Phineas – contesto firme –pero eh dicho que mientras el camino del bien siga siendo el buen camino que por años eh tratado de mantener, es bueno reconciliar almas lejanas –

–Una teoría digna de un Gryffindor – le respondió el retrato –pero no haz pensando que tantos hilos pueden terminar por enredar al marionetista –

–No lo eh pensado, lo eh tomado en cuenta en cada decisión que eh tomado y pienso tomar – su vista estaba serena –y yo no lo consideraría marioneta-marionetista mi buen Phineas, yo lo llamo jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico –

–Interesante y quien es el contrincante –

–No lo haz mencionado ya – le respondió serio –Tom hace sus jugadas con tal de hacer su jaque mate, yo solo soy un caballo que intenta proteger a su rey –

– ¿Y quien es el Rey? – todos los retratos estaban atentos a la respuesta del director.

–Esa Phineas, esa en la gran pregunta que vale pena hacer – le respondió, Phineas abrió la boca sorprendido y luego sonrió cómplice ante la mirada fija de Dumbledore.

–Después de todo, haz tomado muchas sabias y bien tomadas decisiones – finalizo la conversación y los demás retratos al igual que Dumbledore rieron.

-o-o-

Alexa apuntaba su varita hacia una rueda enorme y roja que estaba en la pared de su habitación mientras de la punta salían flechas que buscaban como objetivo dar en el centro de la rueda, el sonido de la puerta la hizo detener su actividad, colocarse sus pantuflas y caminar hasta la puerta.

–Antes de que me hechices permite que hable – un pelirrojo intentaba evitar mirar la "interesante" ropa de dormir estilo "muggle" que llevaba la chica.

– ¿Porqué debería de hacerlo Weasley? – no lo dejaba entrar a su habitación.

–Porque seremos colegas y no vale la pena llevarnos mal – le respondió desviando su mirada hacia el techo –y por favor ponte algo menos descubierto –

–En primero yo me visto como yo lo deseo – se hizo hacia un lado y lo invito a pasar a su habitación –y en segundo, ¿colegas? – llegaron hasta una sala de estar frente a la cama estilo egipcio de la chica.

–Veo que sigues siendo fanática de lo egipcio – echo una mirada por la habitación, vaya que era grande y digna de un faraón egipcio –y veo que aún conservas a Freezy – su mirada se detuvo justo en la cama de la chica.

–Freezy – la chica miro con aprecio un oso de peluche enorme color blanco que descansaba en su cama. – ¡Espera un segundo!, ¿cómo…? –

–Nunca fui tan malo como piensas – relajo los hombros y la miro fijamente –si hice lo que hice fue por… –

–Fuiste tú el que envió el regalo a Polonia – le miro con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos –fuiste tú quien… –

–Averiguo el nombre de un lobo que tenías como mascota cuando chica mientras vivías en Moscú, investigo que el oso polar era tú animal favorito y sobre todo decidió disculparse de alguna manera por lo mal que la pasaste en Hogwarts – bajo la mirada.

– ¿Hiciste todo eso por mí? –

–Bueno, reconozco que fui un imbécil en el segundo año… –

–Un imbécil atractivo – contesto ella nerviosa –y eso merece un premio –

–Un… un premio… – trago saliva.

–Así es un premio – se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia él, acerco su rostro al del pelirrojo y se detuvo a escasos metros de sus labios –un premio por ser el imbécil que con su regalo me rescato de un pozo sin fondo del cual no veía salida – su voz sonó tan provocativa que Fred nuevamente trago saliva.

–Yo… – sus labios estaban tan cerca de su boca que todo recuerdo de aquel año escolar comenzaba a materializarse en su mente, su sonrisa, su tristeza infinita.

–Gracias Freddy – sus labios por fin se pegaron a los del pelirrojo y sin decir más ambos se dejaron envolver por un beso dulce que hizo aparecer el lado sensible del bromista Fred Weasley.

-o-o-

Al día siguiente Harry ya era bombardeado por preguntas por parte de Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, había una persona más que se mostraba interesada en las pláticas de Harry y era la menor de los Weasley, reconocía que la noche había sido intranquila, había descubierto que el olor proveniente del jardín justo debajo de la ventana de su "ahora cuarto" eran jazmines, la señora Weasley le había dejado para él solo el cuarto de los gemelos, que ahora vivían en el callejón Diagon.

– ¡Buenos días señor dormilón! – saludo un radiante Fred Weasley mientras comía una tostada con mantequilla.

–Hermione y Ron se han quedado un rato hurgando mis cosas, aproveche para desayunar – sonrió Harry caminando hasta el pelirrojo – ¿y porqué tan feliz? –

– ¿Yo? – Su sonrisa se ensancho mucho más de lo normal –pase una excelente noche, eso es todo –

–Haz de haber creado un nuevo artículo para la tienda y eso debe tenerte feliz – le miro tranquilo mientras tomaba una tostada y se sentaba frente a él.

–Si tu lo dices – alzo y bajo los hombros riendo aún más –eh venido a darle una sorpresa a la familia, más bien dos –

– ¿Dos sorpresas? – Le miro alzando una ceja –la primera debe ser que George ya no está tan apegado a ti, ¿Dónde le haz dejado? –

–Supongo que debe de estar en la tienda durmiendo, yo no sé – tomo un poco de jugo de calabaza y miro hacia arriba.

–Supones, acaso no dormiste en Sortilegios Weasley – la tostada aún seguía suspendida a escasos centímetros de la boca de Harry.

–No, no la pase ahí – por cuarta vez Fred miro hacia arriba, como si estuviera pensando en algo importante.

–Fred querido – la señora Weasley bajaba aún en bata de dormir y miro con sorpresa el desayuno hecho –haz preparado el desayuno –

–Fuiste tú – al fin la tostada de Harry parecía cortada por la mitad –pensé que había sido tú madre –

–Serán los primeros en saber mi sorpresa – se puso de pie, fue hasta un viejo maletín de piel de dragón cerca del fregadero –aquí lo tienen – saco un pergamino algo arrugado, la señora Weasley lo tomo y su boca se abrió hasta el suelo.

–Pro…profe…profesor de Hogwarts – Harry escupió todo el jugo de calabaza encima de las tostadas.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? – el señor Weasley ya bajaba arreglado para ir al trabajo y al ver a su mujer con un tic en el ojo, Harry nervioso intentar limpiar el desastre ocasionado en la mesa y Fred sonreír abiertamente.

–Arthur querido, que nuestro hijo Fred ha conseguido un puesto importante en el mundo mágico – su mujer apretó el papel en sus manos como una joya valiosa –él será profesor de Hogwarts –

– ¿Profesor de Hogwarts? – Su marido miro el papel en las manos de Molly – ¡profesor de Hogwarts!, eso si que es una sorpresa –

–Así es, desde hoy tienen frente a ustedes a Fred Weasley, profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas del colegio Hogwarts–

–Vaya Fred, eres el primer Weasley en dedicarse a la enseñanza – su padre se acerco hasta él y lo felicito –tus hermanos estarán sorprendidos de sobremanera –

–Y mi segunda sorpresa es para ustedes – miro a Harry sonreír y a Hermione y Ron llegar hasta la cocina al escuchar mucho alboroto –aquí traigo unos sobres, ellos contienen vuestros TIMO'S – saco algunos sobres de su maletín.

– ¿TIMO'S? – Hermione palideció de pronto, Ron miraba confundido a su hermano.

– ¿Cómo es que lo haz traído tú personalmente? –

–Porque como profesor de Hogwarts tengo algunos privilegios – respondió.

–Mamá que es lo ha dicho Fred – Ron incrédulo miraba a su madre.

–Ronny querido, que Fred tú hermano es ahora un profesor de Hogwarts, profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas –

– ¿Pero no se supone que ayudarías a George en la tienda? –

–Lee Jordan se ha quedado sin trabajo y le ha pedido trabajo a George, él ha aceptado que trabaje en Hogwarts y así Lee estará con él – sonrió –yo colaborare con él cada fin de semana o por las noches, gracias uno de mis nuevos inventos, traslador portátil multiusos – saco una pequeña pelotita en su bolsillo y se las mostró.

Harry tomo el sobre de sus resultados de exámenes además de un segundo sobre, ahora que la cocina se encontraba en una extraña discusión, necesitaba más que nunca tomarse un respiro, guardo los sobres en sus vaqueros y procurando no ser visto, salió de la cocina hacia fuera de la Madriguera. Estuvo un rato caminando hasta que al fin pudo ver aquel lugar que tanto le gustaba.

Una pelirroja seguía de cerca los pasos del moreno, no sabía porque pero ver su rostro triste antes de salir precipitadamente por la cocina la hizo seguirle, reconocía perfectamente el camino, llevaba al riachuelo que pasaba por las laderas de la Madriguera, un lugar en el cual los jazmines que tanto le gustaban a su madre abundaban en gran cantidad.

– ¿Porqué? – una solitaria lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de Potter y Ginny no pudo evitar abrir la boca por la sorpresa –crees que siendo fuerte y un poderoso mago puedo olvidar que una de tus serpientes me arrebato a la persona que más quería en el mundo por segundo ocasión – de pronto el llanto comenzó a brotar sin piedad mientras recargaba la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Una sensación de tristeza la invadió por completo, Harry estaba llorando con tanto sentimiento que nunca pensó que aquel que en su espalda cargase el peso de ser el mago símbolo de la guerra contra Voldemort pudiera demostrar debilidad de esa manera.

**Ella** siempre creyó que él era un ser inalcanzable y fuerte, haber sido quien derrotó a Voldemort aún siendo un bebé lo tenía en los más altos pedestales de la sociedad mágica, sin embargo aquella persona que estaba en eso momentos frente a ella, no aparentaba ser aquel héroe que tanto anhelaba el mundo mágico. Silenciosamente camino hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

– ¡Gin! – El chico levanto su mirada al percibir un olor dulce y floral –yo… –

–Demuestras que eres un humano Harry – apoyo su mano sobre su hombro con firmeza y el chico simplemente la miro fijamente –mereces un poco de desahogo –

– ¡Gracias! – Le sonrió sincero y luego recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja –muchas gracias –

**Él **se sintió desnudo frente a ella, al verla ahí a su lado mientras él lloraba desahogando su pena hizo que una sensación de vergüenza se apoderará de su cuerpo cubriendo con sarna aquella sensación de dolor que reflejaban sus ojos, sin embargo, aquella persona que pensó jamás tener a su lado mostrando un poco de apoyo incondicional, ahí estaba ofreciendo un apoyo cálido y sincero que no pensaba desaprovechar.

– ¿Quieres hablarlo? – pregunto de pronto Ginny.

– ¿Me escucharías? – sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraban mirando fijamente aquellos ojos marrones, su mirada se desvió completamente y por segunda ocasión supo que sus luminosos orbes esmeraldas se dejaban someter por aquellos marrones e intensos ojos de la pelirroja.

–Estoy aquí, ¿no? – aquella situación era las más extraña que pudiera pasar en su vida, encontrarse justo a lado del chico que le gustaba, sirviéndole de apoyo y consuelo.

– ¡Que todo el mundo piensa que soy el héroe que tanto esperan!, cuando no saben que mi vida es un desastre – exploto mirando con furia hacia el riachuelo –acaso no se preguntan si el pobre niño de la cicatriz no ha sufrido lo suficiente como para ponerlo como el número 1 en el bando en contra de Voldemort –

–Harry yo… –

–"Uno no podrá vivir mientras el otro este con vida" – recito aún mirando el riachuelo –estúpida profecía, yo eh intentando hacerme fuerte este verano, ser hábil, pero un sentimiento de dolor y sufrimiento amenazan con cubrir ese coraje y fuerza necesaria para darle cara ha Voldemort –

–Pero… – Ginny miraba incrédula como Harry arrojaba una piedra hacia el río.

–Consideras que sufrir las humillaciones constantes de una familia muggle que te considera peor que una basura no me afectan, crees que la muerte de mi padrino me es indiferente, crees que estar marcado con una estúpida cicatriz en la cabeza es algo interesante y que tener constantes pesadillas por las noches es bueno – se dejo caer hacia atrás quedando recostado sobre el campo.

–No, Harry – respondió haciendo lo mismo –pero todos tienen fe en ti, todos tienen la esperanza de que por segunda ocasión los liberes de esa sensación de horror, pánico, dolor e incertidumbre que vivieron hace 16 años –

–Pero y si fallo –

–Yo tengo fe en ti y se que no fallarás – su mano tomo la del chico y la apretó –y el día de hoy me haz demostrado que no eres de acero Harry pero que tienes una fuerza que abrasaría al mismo Voldemort –

– ¿Una fuerza? – se giro quedando preso de observarla directamente.

–Una capacidad de amar sorprendente Harry, haz demostrado que por amor estás dispuesto a darle cara y enfrentarlo – sonrió y se puso de la misma manera para que los ojos de ambos se encontraran –Voldemort está jugando con la vida de las personas, es una persona sin sentimientos que juega con ellos a su antojo, pero que no se ha dado cuenta que ese juego se esta volviendo contra él al estar solo rodeado de inmundas serpientes que pueden morderse unas a otras en caso de verse amenazadas –

–Ginny – la miro con sorpresa pero a su vez una sensación de calor comenzó a invadir su alma, como si las palabras de aquella pelirroja fueran una medicina recetada para su padecimiento.

"Jazmines florecidos en un lugar lleno de amor…" – miro a su alrededor y pudo ver el basto número de jazmines decorar cada rincón del lugar en el que estaban, recordó además que bajo su ventana había una buena cantidad de estas mismas flores –"belleza halagada hasta por el enemigo…" –sabia que Nott de Slytherin había intentando acortejar a Ginny durante el quinto curso –una espera disfrazada en relaciones prematuras… –ella había andado con un Ravenclaw y ahora andaba con Dean, pero según Hermione sus relaciones eran inestables – rojo intenso… –su cabello era pelirrojo y hermoso suelto – y un color marrón os dejará hipnotizado– sonrió, aquellos marrones sometían a su antojo a sus orbes esmeraldas –así como Ginebra conquisto al Rey Arturo, la princesa de fuego dominará vuestro corazón – y otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro, toda una noche meditando esas palabras mencionadas por Cupido y ahora se daba cuenta de que frente a él, tenía a la enigmática Ginebra que mencionaba el angelito con pañal.

– ¿Estás bien? – Ginny miro a Harry observar con cautela el cielo mientras sonreía y le preocupo.

–Muy bien Gin, muy bien – respondió y suspiro.

–Creo que debemos volver a la casa – dijo ella de pronto sintiéndose incómoda.

–No, quiero estar aquí más tiempo – su sonrisa aún estaba siendo dirigida a la chica.

– ¿Quieres que… –

– te acompañe? – Termino la pregunta por ella –me gustaría platicar contigo sobre algo muy interesante _Ginebra_ – al decir esto último su voz sonó tan seductora que las mejillas de Ginny se encendieron de pronto.

– ¿Ah sí? – alzo una ceja y lo miro.

–Gin, ¿yo… yo te gustaba? – Dijo de pronto y Ginny casi se cae al riachuelo de la impresión –vaya eh sido muy directo, pero necesito saberlo, porque yo tengo algo que decirte –

– ¿Porqué Harry? – era su turno de enojarse –porque justo ahora… –

–Yo no lo pensé Gin, tú no… –

–Porque justo ahora llegas y me dices todo esto, porque justo ahora me dices que mi cabello suelto es hermoso, que mis ojos son atractivos, que yo soy bella – se puso de pie e iba a irse cuando la mano de Harry la detuvo.

–Porque justo ahora me eh dado cuenta de que frente a mis narices siempre has estado tú… – desvió la mirada apenado –me gustas Gin, me gustas mucho… –

–Yo estoy con Dean, Harry – su voz sonó rasposa –yo estoy… yo estoy confundida… – fue lo único que Harry alcanzo a oír antes de verla desaparecer.

**Continuara…**


	5. Un secreto descubierto

Lamento el retrasito, este es un capitulo movidito.

Saludos a todos.

Avada Kedravra y me marshoooooooooo!!

* * *

**Capítulo 5**  
Un secreto descubierto.

Las semanas siguientes fueron novedades en la casa de los Weasley, Bill llego acompañado de su prometida "Fleur Delacour" y la dejo ahí el resto del verano junto con él, aunque los problemas entre la señora Weasley y ella eran un lío a todas horas, él, Hermione y Ron se las apiñaban para evadirla cuanto pudieran, en cuanto a Ginny, Hermione no dejaba de mencionar que entre ella y él había algo más que esa amistad tan unida que de un tiempo a la fecha habían forjado, tanto era que Harry confiaba más en Ginny que en la misma Hermione.

–Así que puedes hacer magia fuera de le escuela – Hermione le miraba con reprobación –eso es imposible –

–No, no es imposible Hermione – dijo Ron sonriente –mamá me ha dicho que los magos durante la primer guerra aprendieron a hacer magia sin ser detectados por el Ministerio, usando un hechizo complejo que solo se adquiría por medio de un papelito –

–Y fue así como yo lo eh obtenido – dijo Harry –aunque no puedo realizar grandes hechizos como un Patronus o una imperdonable, puedo usar sin problemas todo tipo de encantamiento, transformación y hechizos sencillos –

– ¿Podrías probarlo Harry? – intervino Ginny justo a lado de la castaña quien miraba con desaprobación la varita de Harry.

–Claro – apunto su varita hacia un árbol pequeño a escasos metros de ellos y este cobró vida sorprendiendo a los tres chicos –_Engorgio_ – el árbol multiplico su tamaño y arrojo un rugido feroz como el de un león, tomo a Harry por la cintura con una rama que se parecía mucho a un brazo y lo puso en lo más alto.

–Ya basta Harry, ya basta – gritaba Hermione asustada.

–Y esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer – ante la mirada atónita de todos se lanzo al vacío, Ginny grito desesperada y Ron corría debajo intentando atraparlo.

Cuando Molly salió y vio a Harry cayendo a toda prisa desde lo más alto de un árbol ¿con vida?, no dudo en sacar su varita, pero la sorpresa de todos no pudo ser más visible justo cuando se encontraba cerca del suelo, un águila marrón y ojos verde esmeralda apareció en el lugar de Harry, voló por encima de las cabezas de los presentes y se poso justo en el brazo extendido de un recién aparecido Albus Dumbledore.

–Veo que Harry ha decidido mostrarles su nueva habilidad – dijo Albus llegando hasta donde estaban los chicos quienes miraban con la boca abierta al águila.

–Harry… Harry es un anima… animago – Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

–Claro señorita Granger – pronunció Albus riendo –Harry ha descubierto está habilidad gracias a que su abuelo lo era –

– ¡Sorprendente! – dijo Ron reaccionando –muy sorprendente –

–Por un momento pensé que Harry caía a una muerte segura – dijo Molly suspirando –no sabia que tuviera dotes de ser un animago –

–_Finite Incantatem_ – pronunció Dumbledore apuntando su varita hacia el enorme árbol que comenzaba ha aplastar a los desesperados gnomos que corrían por debajo de el.

Harry volvió a emprender el vuelo, voló muy alto para luego caer en picada hacia Ginny, esta se cubrió pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Harry parado justo enfrente de ella mirándola con una enorme sonrisa. Otra cosa que no cuadraba ahí era la visita del profesor Dumbledore a la Madriguera por esas fechas, ese día Harry cumplía ya 16 años y Dumbledore como siempre debía de estar muy ocupado en el colegio.

–Eh decidido venir porque tengo que hablar unas cosas muy importantes contigo Harry – dijo el profesor mirándolo fijamente, Harry se dio cuenta que sus defensas mentales estaban bajas.

–Siendo así, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, podrían venir a la cocina, necesito ayuda para la cena de está noche – les guiño el ojo y los tres los siguieron.

–Bien Harry, tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas y necesito que las contestes con total sinceridad –

–Usted dirá profesor –

– ¿Haz usado tú nueva habilidad de Legilimancia para espiar a Voldemort? –

–Voldemort se cree tan superior que sus defensas mentales están muy bajas cuando está solo con Nagini u algún otro mortífago que no tenga buenas habilidades –

–Esa respuesta es un sí – suspiro.

–Así es profesor, fue gracias a él que descubrí mucho sobre Helsinki, yo mismo vi como mataba a Rabastán Lestrangue por su fallo – sonrió –también descubrí que se encuentra moviendo sus hilos en el Ministerio, tengo nombres profesor, muchos nombres –

–Es por eso que eh venido Harry – su rostro se torno serio –necesito que te unas a la Orden del Fénix cuanto antes, esa información es valiosa para su caída –

–Lo sé profesor, por eso acepto siempre y cuando mis amigos también formen parte de ella – le miro significativamente.

–Al fin Trío dorado, ¿no es así? – Sonrió –ahora que os parece si entramos y hablamos de esos nombres –

–Claro… – entraron hasta la sala, ahí para sorpresa de Harry ya estaban Remus Lupin, Kingsley, el señor Weasley y Bill, ellos les esperaban ahí junto a la señora Weasley y un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos lilas.

–Parece que están todos los que mande llamar Harry, falta Tonks – comento Dumbledore pero el ruido de la chimenea hizo que todos giraran hacia una mujer de cabello castaños, está miro a Lupin con seriedad y luego se sentó a lado de Kingsley.

– ¿Podemos comenzar? – el primero en hablar fue Lupin.

–Estás listo Harry – Dumbledore miro fijamente al moreno y luego de verlo asentir se sentó en un sofá.

–No puedo responder muchas preguntas, no pienso decir nada más, solo lo que escucharán – Harry había adoptado un tono firme que sorprendió a los presentes –si necesitan más información sobre algo pueden preguntar –

–Sabio muchacho, no permites hacer muchas preguntas pero podemos cuestionar – repuso Kingsley –se ve que conoces muy bien esto de la información –

–Voldemort ha estado muy ocupado investigando cosas que poniéndose en acción como en los viejos tiempos, como toda guerra siempre hay un reclutamiento… –

–Así que por eso todo está tan tranquilo, solo desapariciones y muertes muggles… – hablo el señor Weasley.

–En realidad eso es una distracción para lograr infiltrarse en el Ministerio, tengo nombres que serán de mucha ayuda – dijo y todos pusieron atención

– ¿Y bien? – comento con rapidez Kingsley.

–Tenemos a Dolores Umbridge, ella se dedica a pasarle información a Yaxley para que se la pase al señor tenebroso –

–Así que Dolores… –

–Ella solo trabaja para Voldemort porque quiere emprender una campaña en contra de todo aquel que no lleve sangre pura, planea un complot contra los nacidos muggles – miro la cara de sorpresa en Molly Weasley.

–Es sorprendente toda esta información – dijo Bill atento a Harry.

–Yaxley, Runcorn, Umbridge, Ticknesse, Arnold Peasgood y Walden Macnair – suspiro –ellos son los infiltrados de Voldemort en el Ministerio. –

–Vaya, Macnair, quien lo pensaría – dijo Arthur serio

–Mcnair logró escapar de la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios, aseguro su puesto y es la red de información de Voldemort con las criaturas mágicas… –

–Peasgood, el desmemorizador más interesante del ministerio – inquirió Tonks.

–Él está bajo la Imperius, al igual que Ticknesse, bajo la imperius tenemos a Eric Munch, comprobador de varitas y Tiberius Ogden –

–El buen Tiberius – Dumbledore por fin hablo y su voz sono apagada –la información que has pasado es muy importante Harry, algo más que tengas que decirnos –

–Por el momento es todo lo que pueden saber… – los miro intensamente y Kingsley lo comprendió.

–Ya veo… – sonrió misteriosamente – ¿Está el señor oscuro reclutando magos? –

–No – respondió firme.

– ¿Está el señor oscuro reclutando criaturas mágicas? –

–Sí – nuevamente respondió y todos se sobresaltaron –Acromántulas, Gigantes, Inferis, Hombres Lobos y Vampiros –

–Lo de los hombres lobos lo sabíamos y lo de los gigantes – Remus Lupin por fin hablo –pero como es que… –

–Yo puedo explicarlo – el joven de ojos lilas se adelanto –debo decir que me sorprende que un chico de 16 años conozca esto, solo los jefes del departamento de Aurores tenemos acceso a esa información como es que… –

–Podría explicarse entonces señor Helsinki – dijo Molly acalorada.

–Como sabrán usar la Legilimancia como fuente de espionaje tiene sus consecuencias, una de ellas se llama _secreto de confidencialidad_ – se movía de un lado a otro –aunque para la persona que usa la técnica la que espía es un enemigo, la mente le debe un sentido de confidencialidad a sus dueños por lo que ningún dato puede salir del receptor por voluntad propia, sin embargo hay una forma muy conocida para evadir ese "secreto" –

–Interrogación – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo –la mente es capaz de guardar el secreto descubierto pero no es capaz de ser fuerte cuando alguien lo pregunta, es decir, no puede ocultarlo cuando alguien se lo cuestiona –

–Vaya, eso si que es algo que no sabía – dijo Bill sorprendido –mira nada más que enigmático resulto ser Harry, resulta que tenemos a un mini Dumbledore presente aquí… –

–William Weasley – grito Molly indignada.

–Puedes dejarnos solos Harry – dijo Dumbledore mirando a Nicolai.

–Espera un segundo, necesitas tomar esto – de su bolsillo saco una botellita –se llama _Relaxium _y sirve para relajar tú mente – el de ojos lilas le sonrió y Harry salió de ahí.

El cumpleaños de Harry fue algo cálido para el chico a excepción de las terribles noticias que Lupin les había dado además de que Bill y Arthur llegaban con noticias mucho peor, ahora todos ellos se centraban especialmente en Harry intentando averiguar más sobre Voldemort. El ingreso a la Orden de Harry, Hermione y Ron tenía conmocionada a la señora Weasley, quien no lo aceptaba, pero se resignaba. Tras recibir la noticia de que sería capitán de quidditch este año, Harry se encontró rodeado de una felicidad inexplicable cuando Ginny le dijo que si él lo pedía participaría en el equipo este año, luego de su magnífica actuación como buscadora el año pasado.

Los días siguientes fueron un misterio para Hermione y Ron acerca de la relación entre Harry y Ginny quienes cada vez eran más cercanos y confidenciales entre ellos, cuando Hermione recordaba algo acerca de Dean, Ginny simplemente decía que después le escribiría.

–Bien Voldemort, puedo sentir tú coraje y es hora de averiguar que pasa… – pensaba Harry mientras cerraba los ojos.

_Estaba rabioso, muy rabioso porque sus títeres habían sido descubiertos por la dichosa Orden del Fénix, ahora todo estaba perdido en el Ministerio, habían destituido a Yaxley por haber cometido un error en su departamento, Mcnair había sido apresado al descubrirse su identidad tras beber Veritaserum y los que estaban bajo la Imperius misteriosamente estaban bajo una estricta revisión del departamento de Aurores._

–_Alguien podría decirme que demonios paso – el lord estaba furioso y todos los mortífagos se estremecieron –no tengo ya ningún poder sobre el Ministerio y quisiera saber quien fue la serpiente que hablo de más – su varita señalaba a todos._

–_Mi señor, yo puedo asegurarle que no sabía nada de lo que me acusaron, simplemente tuve una entrevista con el Ministro y se me destituyo de mi cargo alegando que mi departamento no cubría las expectativas del Ministerio – Yaxley había inclinado la cabeza y miraba al Lord._

–_Sí, sí, se lo que paso – le respondió aún furioso –tengo a un soplón entre mis filas y lo averiguaré y juro que quien quiera que sea merece pagar –_

–_Aún queda la gorda y despreciable defensora de los sangre limpia, Dolores Umbridge – dijo Bellatrix con cautela –podemos usarla para… –_

–_Yo mismo me encargaré de matarla por haber sido tan imbécil de permitir el despido de Yaxley y… – el Lord se detuvo de pronto y todos los magos se pusieron alertas._

–Pequeña Sabandija – Harry sonrió enigmáticamente y abrió los ojos, sabiendo que hacer busco un espejo y el reflejo de Lord Voldemort le miraba con odio.

–Vaya, pensé que nunca me descubrirías – le dijo riendo misteriosamente –acaso no te dabas cuenta de que espiaba tu mente –

–Maldito Harry Potter, haz arruinado muchos de mis planes y ahora entiendo ese descubrimiento grandioso de la Orden del Fénix sobre mis aliados en el Ministerio –

–Yo no tengo la culpa de eso – se burlo –no tengo la culpa de que tengas mortífagos mal calificados para evadir las habilidades del Ministerio para interrogar –

– ¡Tú fuiste! – Su voz reflejada de odio –nadie le miente a Lord Voldemort–

–Ya le haz preguntado a Yaxley porque fue descubierto, él revelo su marca tenebrosa a uno de sus empleados que curiosamente trabajaba para la Orden del Fénix – se burlo con más descaro y pudo ver al Lord intentar salir del espejo –y Mcnair, bueno, tú querido mortífago fue quien revelo al Ministerio todos tus planes sin necesidad de usar Veritaserum, ¿te lo menciono? –

–Pagarás muy caro Potter y ya que estamos usando un medio común para hablar, que tal te sienta la muerte de tú padrino – su voz sarnosa estremeció a Harry –Bellatrix recibió su premio por matarle y sabes, eh pensando en atacar a los Weasley –

– ¡Atrévete! – le grito furioso.

–Se que esa asquerosa familia traidora de la sangre es tú protectora, se donde están sus gemelos, puedo atacarlos en este instante Potter – sonrió maliciosamente –crees que eres el único que espía mentes eres tú –

–Voldemort, Voldemort – dijo Harry devolviendo la misma sonrisa –o debo llamarte sangre mestiza –

–No me provoques Potter o te juro que pagarás muy caro, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo –

–Tengo información muy valiosa sobre ti Tom Riddle, que pasaría si toda la comunidad mágica se enterará de no eres ningún sangre pura como les haces creer – pudo notar la furia en los ojos de Voldemort –que tú padre fue un muggle… –

–Cierra la boca, cierra la boca – la voz rabiosa de Voldemort si que daba miedo.

–Yo también se jugar como tú – le respondió –toca a alguien de mis aliados y verás de lo que soy capaz –

–Nadie amenaza a Lord Voldemort – le grito rabioso.

–No te estoy amenazando Tom, te estoy asegurando que lo haré si haces algo en contra mía, esto es entre tú y yo, no metas a nadie más en esto –

–Pagarás – el reflejo desapareció y un terrible dolor en su cabeza lo hizo comenzar a revolcarse del dolor, Voldemort disfrutaba haciéndole eso.

Harry uso una vez más su técnica de Legilimancia y pudo ver como Yaxley era castigado severamente por la maldición Cruciatus hasta que un fogonazo verde acabo con su vida; después escucho decir que matarían a Mcnair, unos hermanos Carrow se ganaron esa misión, después de eso, las defensas de Voldemort se intensificaron y salió de su mente. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Voldemort descubriera sus intromisiones ha su mente, ahora debía poner sobre aviso a los Weasley y Dumbledore cuanto antes de que Voldemort iba tras ellos, pero había algo que lo hacía sentirse satisfecho y era que había engañado a Lord Voldemort y este había caído en su trampa, había matado a Yaxley y estaba por hacer lo mismo con Mcnair, eso era de gran ayuda para la Orden del Fénix, dos mortífagos del círculo principal muertos.

–Harry – una voz se escucho desde la entrada y pudo ver a Ginny mirarle asustada.

–Gin, ¿Qué pasa? –

–Pasaba por aquí y escuche ruidos y… y… – comenzó a estallar en llanto –se que mi familia corre peligro –

–Ven aquí – le indico acercarse a su cama –No Gin, no yo no lo permitiré –la abrazo con fuerza y la pelirroja lloro con más fuerza.

–Pero escuche como decía… –

–Lo que haya dicho no importa – le levanto la mirada y la observo fijamente –y te prometo algo Gin, no dejaré que nada te pase – le beso la frente –ni a ti – un beso en la mejilla –ni a tú familia, que también es la mía– otro beso más cercano a sus labios y ella solo tomo su rostro y lo besó, lo besó y él le correspondió.

-o-o-

Dumbledore se encontraba buscando un libro en su biblioteca cuando un ligero dolor en la cabeza lo hizo aferrarse al estante por el mareo, otro ligera punzada lo hizo aferrarse con más fuerza al estante, cerro los ojos y pudo ver a Harry mirarle con preocupación.

–Profesor esto es un recuerdo que eh transferido a su mente, no me pregunte como, pero lo eh hecho – su voz sonaba apresurada –necesito que lo vea de inmediato y tome cartas en el asunto, eh sido descubierto… – Dumbledore por primera vez vio un temor en el rostro de Harry que no se comparaba con el Harry del primer curso.

Dumbledore abrió los ojos, apunto con la varita su cien y extrajo el recuerdo, camino hasta su pensadero y lo depositó ahí, inclino un poco la cabeza y ya se encontraba viendo aquello.

-o-o-

Estuvieron un rato abrazados mirándose el uno a otro, hablándose solamente con sus miradas, hasta que ella decidió volver a besarlo, él correspondió y el beso se torno dulce y tranquilo, aquella era una sensación maravillosa que jamás había sentido, ni cuando beso a Cho. Era una sensación que lo hacía sentirse aliviado de su dolor, una sensación que lo comprometía a poner todo de su parte para protegerla, proteger a aquella mujer que ahora se había convertido en su complemento, sabía que aquello estaba mal, ella tenía novio y recordaba aquellas palabras de que ella estaba con él, pero si era así, ¿porque había tomado la iniciativa de besarlo?

–Gin yo… – dijo cuando se habían separado para tomar un poco de aire.

–Era más que necesario – se aferro con fuerza al chico –hablaré con Dean en cuanto pueda, tengo otro lugar en el cual estar… –

–Eso quiere decir que… –

–Estoy contigo Harry Potter, contigo y no con Dean Thomas – ella sonrió y salió de la habitación dejándolo mirar hacia la puerta en shock.

-o-o-

Dumbledore apareció nuevamente en su despacho algo conmocionado, Voldemort ya había descubierto que Harry husmeaba en su mente, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que Tom cayo en las mentiras de Harry y se deshizo de Yaxley y de Mcnair, admitía que Potter se estaba volviendo más listo de lo que pensaba, era capaz de explorar los rincones de la Legilimancia mucho más allá de lo que él mismo sabía.

–Me mando llamar profesor – un chico de ojos lilas entraba apresuradamente al despacho del director.

–Así es Nicolai, te eh mandado llamar – dijo Dumbledore intranquilo –tengo una misión para ti, está noche –

–Dígame señor… –

–Se de tus conocimientos en Artes Oscuras y se como sabes defenderte de ellas, por eso quiero que te aparezcas en la Madriguera y pongas todo el hechizo defensor posible sobre la casa –

–Podemos realizar un simple hechizo Fidelio, no hay mejor hechizo para protegerse que eso – dijo alzando una ceja.

–Lo sé, pero quiero que nadie este enterado de esto – dijo con rapidez –yo mismo pondría el Fidelio pero hasta no hablar con Molly y Arthur una vez que la casa se encuentre sola – le miro fijamente –me bastará con tus famosos hechizos –

–Siendo así, en estos momentos salgo para allá – inclino la cabeza respetuosamente.

–Nicolai – Dumbledore lo miro fijamente –si algo llegase a pasar, cualquier cosa, no dudes en usarlo –

–Lo tendré en mente profesor – desapareció entre llamas verdes.

* * *

Cortitoooo!! pero el que viene esta genial... viene una gran peleaaa ke los dejara aturdidos.

Avance:

–Vaya, vaya – una voz hizo a la mujer girarse riendo misteriosamente.

–No sabía que hubiera gente tan capacitada para proteger a unos traidores de la sangre – dijo con sarna y apretó su varita.

–Bellatrix Black – dijo el hombre que le miraba con desafío –estuve a nada de mandarte directo al beso del dementor –

– ¿Así que tú fuiste? – Su voz se endureció –tú fuiste el maldito bastardo que buscaba que los dementores me besaran –


	6. La defensa primaria de la Madriguera

Una feroz batalla, el cap me kedo cortito, pero el que viene prometido que sera largooooooooooooooooo!!

ia vamos iegando a la etapa de Hogwarts y viendo como esta de movidito el asunto antes de las clases, ¿creen que en las clases estara todo mas tranquilo?

Saludos a los que me leen, y me dejan su review.

Avada Kedravra y me marshooooooo

Ed

* * *

**Amortentia.**  
_Capítulo No. 6_  
La defensa primaria de la Madriguera.

Había sido tan sencillo encontrar la casa de esos traidores de la sangre, su señor le había dicho que tenía una misión especial justo para ella, la cual consistía en atacar la mansión de los Weasley y matar al miembro más importante de ella, "Arthur Weasley".

–Vaya, vaya – una voz hizo a la mujer girarse riendo misteriosamente.

–No sabía que hubiera gente tan capacitada para proteger a unos traidores de la sangre – dijo con sarna y apretó su varita.

–Bellatrix Black – dijo el hombre que le miraba con desafío –estuve a nada de mandarte directo al beso del dementor –

– ¿Así que tú fuiste? – Su voz se endureció –tú fuiste el maldito bastardo que buscaba que los dementores me besaran –

–Para que mentirte, tenía un puesto importante en el Ministerio –

–Asquerosa rata de alcantarilla– unas chispas verdes salieron de su varita indicando lo furiosa que estaba –veo que lo insolente sigue siendo una de tus características… –

–Recuerdo cuando mis Aurores tuvieron la fortuna de pelear con tú marido y su patético hermano– le respondió –se a que vienes está noche Bella y déjame decirte que no te saldrás con la tuya– su varita seguía firme, el mango en forma de oso brillaba con intensidad gracias a la luz de la luna.

–Supongo que tendré que matarte – dijo Bellatrix preparándose para la batalla –después de hacerlo, terminaré mi misión –

Nicolai fue el primero en atacar y un rayo negro pasó muy cerca de Bellatrix quien abrió la boca sorprendida, ella no dudo ni un segundo en convertirse en espectro y lanzarse contra Helsinki, ambos peleaban en su forma espectral mientras el ruido de las explosiones dentro de aquella escena, se intensificaban. Una luz violeta centello en el cielo y Helsinki cayo en picada al suelo mientras Bellatrix reía y se colocaba frente al ojilila.

–No eres nadie para mí – se burlo descaradamente.

–Me gusta la forma en que te entretienes jugando con rayos y maldiciones Bella, pero es hora de demostrarte porque a mi abuelo lo consideraban un mago oscuro – sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y sonrió –haz peleado en duelo de magia realmente oscura – apunto su varita hacia el suelo y de ella emergieron dos criaturas horrendas que comenzaron a arrastrarse hacia Bellatrix

–Lethifolds – dijo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

–Solo hay un hechizo capaz de detenerlos – se rió descaradamente –podrá la gran Bellatrix Black realizar un hechizo patronus –

–Me las pagarás Helsinki – dijo al ver como un oso plateado comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro frente al moreno protegiéndolo de aquellas criaturas, que parecían dos capas negras moviéndose peligrosamente hacia ella, en realidad aquellos animales eran mortales y si te dejabas envolver por uno de ellos pasarías una mala noche.

–Vamos Bella – se burlaba.

–Ja, pequeño imbécil – dijo riendo con cinismo –_Avada Kedravra_ – con una rapidez sorprendente dos fogonazos verdes dieron de lleno en aquellas criaturas, que soltaron un horrible chillido y se transformaron en duendes.

–Por un momento pensé que te desaparecerías – el oso plateado desapareció y Nicolai aferro su varita, sus ojos seguían brillando.

–De verdad pensaste que me engañarías tan fácilmente – se burlo –eres inteligente, pero los Lethifolds solo habitan en climas cálidos, no soportan el frío y mucho menos pueden invocarse –

–Excelente apreciación – una misteriosa sonrisa apareció en el moreno –pero haz bajado la guardia – una voz detrás de Bellatrix la hizo girarse y ver a Helsinki apuntarle –_Crucio _–

Dolor y más dolor fue lo que Bellatrix sentía mientras se retorcía en el suelo, la risa tétrica de Nicolai le retumbaba en los oídos, ella no podía estar siendo derrotada de esa manera, no, ella era Bellatrix Black, mortífago del círculo interno de Voldemort y un niñato de 18 años no iba a mostrarle más habilidad que ella.

– ¿Es suficiente para ti? – Dijo Nicolai deteniendo su hechizo –o lo intensifico –

Una figura oscura emergió de la varita de Bella, tenía la forma de un dragón y parecía dispuesto a pelear, Bella sonrió con cinismo mientras agitaba su varita y el dragón arremetía contra el chico de ojos lilas, un oso plateado intento hacerle frente al dragón pero fue arrasado firmemente por un fuego negro y devastador que pudo haberlo alcanzado también a él sino hubiera realizado un básico encantamiento escudo.

–Sorprendente no – apunto su varita hacia el basto bosque bañado por la luz de la luna justo detrás de Helsinki, rió macabramente y el dragón dando un rugido atronador, arraso con su fuego negro la vegetación incendiándola al instante.

Un grupo de rocas con un tamaño mayor al normal cobraron vida y comenzaron a transformarse en grandes estatuas que de inmediato aporrearon al dragón negro haciéndolo caer gimiendo detrás de Bellatrix. Nicolai murmuro algunas cosas a una velocidad impresionante, las criaturas de roca se pusieron estratégicamente frente al fuego que ya consumía a cantidades exageradas la vegetación.

–No lo permitiré – grito de pronto Bellatrix, el dragón se puso de pie nuevamente y volaba hacia el chico.

–Ya es tarde Bella – sonriendo volvió a murmurar varias cosas, los seres de roca se aglomeraron en una sola roca de enorme tamaño, procurando ser lo más preciso posible, Nicolai agito la varita con rapidez y la roca que ahora parecía una pelota enorme inflada se posó encima de la ardiente vegetación.

–No, aún estamos empezando – riendo con exageración de su varita aparecieron dos dragones más, negros al igual que el primero.

–Vaya – murmuro algunas cosas por tercera ocasión y la roca se quedo estática por encima de de las llamas que comenzaban a quemar más allá de un área pequeña, apunto al dragón y una jaula lo encerró de pronto.

–Crees que eso es suficiente – comenzó a arrojarle maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, Nicolai sudaba, el fuego estaba yendo ya a límites no previstos, los dos dragones restantes llegaban ya a su área mientras el dragón encerrado destrozaba la jaula y por un pelo esquivo un rayo verde que paso sobre su hombro.

Una barrera de roca sólida se materializo frente a los tres dragones y pudo oírse el ruido del choque de los tres animales, aprovechando esa oportunidad apunto la pelota de roca que estaba sobre el fuego y murmuro el hechizo adecuado. La pelota exploto rociando todo con agua, las llamas cedían pero el grito de _Bombarda _lo hizo saltar hacia atrás para evitar ser aplastado por la pared de roca.

–_Patronum Arcanteo_ – el moreno grito con fuerza y tres osos grandes y negros aparecieron en el lugar, uno de ellos lanzo un mordisco y corto la cola de uno de los dragones. Los otros dos cogieron a los dragones que aún estaban aturdidos y comenzaron a atacarlos.

–Vaya, debo reconocer que peleas muy bien – Bellatrix también sudaba, su varita seguía lanzando maldiciones mientras Nicolai las repelía con más maldiciones.

–Es una pelea a muerte, Bella, yo no puedo perder y por lo visto tú tampoco – una enorme mano azul agarro el cuello de unos de los dragones y lo estrello contra el suelo mientras Bellatrix pulverizaba con un rayo amarillo a uno de sus osos plateados.

–Entonces que así sea – dijo para aglomerar rocas detrás de su espalda, estás se encendieron con fuego y se posaron encima del bosque, esta vez en varios puntos.

–No te atrevas Bellatrix – miraba con preocupación como las rocas encendidas descendían en igual movimiento al bosque y las llamas ardían voraces quemando todo a su paso.

–Ya lo hice – dijo riendo –ahora mientras el bosque arde en llamas, tus osos pelean contra mis dragones y mi compañero se dirige ha la Madriguera, empieza el duelo – Nicolai miro como de las sombras un mago emergía, le miraba con burla y tomaba camino hacia la mansión que parecía muy ajena a su duelo de magia.

– ¡No! – un rayo verde salió de su varita y choco contra otro que venía de la varita de Bella, la explosión provocaba debió de oírse a kilómetros.

-o-o-

El señor Weasley abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar una terrible explosión muy cerca de la casa, la señora Weasley ya tenía la varita en mano y su rostro estaba iluminado por luces amarillas y naranjas haciéndolo resaltar en la oscuridad.

–Son ellos Arthur – dijo firme –son ellos y no me queda duda –

–Debo averiguar que pasa – se coloco las pantunflas, apunto su varita al foco de la habitación y esta se ilumino.

–No, no tiene caso – dijo impaciente –lo mejor será estar alertas para cuando lleguen aquí –

–No seas alarmista Molly – se acomodo las gafas –quizás es una de esas cosas que los muggles llaman fuegos artificiales –

–No Arthur, está vez no son simples fuegos artificiales, el ambiente huele a muerte – su voz tétrica hizo que una segunda explosión convenciera al patriarca Weasley.

-o-o-

Un mortífago de cabellos rubios se colaba entre los matorrales preparándose para llegar a su destino o más bien al lugar al que su tía le había indicado, el porque Bellatrix había preferido hacer de carnada para que él llegará hasta la mansión Weasley ya no era un misterio, le sorprendía de sobremanera que hubiera alguien capaz de igualar la magia de su tía de esa manera, comparada con su misión de poner un pie en la entrada Weasley para permitir que Lord Voldemort pudiera aparecerse justo ahí, la de su tía era una misión suicida.

Cuando una segunda explosión se escucho no dudo en detenerse y ver que había pasado, Nicolai estaba en el suelo y convulsionando violentamente, esa era sin duda la imperdonable de su adorada tía.

–Es hora – dijo al ver como la entrada se materializaba frente a sus ojos, saco su varita y la apunto –_Mortis _– un chirrido extraño se escucho y la puerta cambió de color.

-o-o-

Bellatrix se burlaba mientras Nicolai se convulsionaba en el suelo, nadie podía resistirse a su hechizo favorito, "la maldición Cruciatus",

– ¡Basta! – grito un adolorido moreno mientras se levantaba.

–Es hora de terminar esto – Bellatrix comenzó a reír más fuerte, apunto su varita hacia la nada y comenzó a hacer círculos con ella, dos enormes remolinos comenzaron a materializarse detrás de ella, uno de cada lado.

–Ya era hora – se limpiaba un hilillo de sangre que resbalaba por su frente.

–Fuego – extendió sus brazos y miro hacia el estrellado cielo, de inmediato los remolinos se convirtieron en remolinos de fuego que comenzaron a alcanzar a los árboles que estaban intactos, una sonrisa más macabra que las anteriores apareció en su rostro cuando lo bajo y miro directamente al Helsinki –Devastación – sus brazos extendidos se unieron en un aplauso al frente y los remolinos se movieron hacia el sorprendido moreno.

Helsinki pensaba con rapidez en un hechizo que repeliera los devastadores remolinos que Bellatrix logró conjurar, pero aquello era tan mortífero que había arrasado sin piedad con sus patronus y los mismos dragones de la mortífaga.

–Lo tengo – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, su varita apunto hacia el primer remolino y comenzó a murmurar hechizos que Bellatrix logró reconocer.

–No lo permitiré – su varita estuvo a punto de caer cuando comenzó a correr hacia el moreno.

–Muy tarde – una mano azul surgió y agarro el remolino de lado izquierdo –Arg… – los ojos y la boca de Nicolai comenzaron a sangrar, haciendo un brutal esfuerzo otra mano azul apareció y agarro el remolino de la derecha.

Bellatrix se detuvo atónita al ver como el moreno con el rostro empapado de sangre luchaba por mantenerse en pie, debía reconocer que aquello era un valor admirable, pero algo muy estúpido, estaba sacrificando su salud y su magia para detenerla.

–Uno – escupió una bocanada de sangre y el remolino de la izquierda se junto con el de la derecha formando uno solo –dos – las dos manos azules comenzaron ha apretar el remolino formado que parecía más inofensivo que al principio –tres –el remolino se esfumo y la paz regreso al lugar.

–Ahora quedas a mi merced – Bellatrix sonriendo misteriosamente miraba al moreno caer inconsciente en el suelo –muy a mi merced Helsinki –

–Siempre has sido muy buena con el fuego, debo admitirlo Bella – se escucho una voz cansada y agitada detrás de la pelinegra.

–_Crucio_ – Bella se giro y con rapidez apunto al lugar de donde la voz provenía.

– ¿Olvidas quien fue el que te enseño a como usarla? – Bellatrix salió volando hacia atrás y cayó encima de Nicolai.

–Yo solo le reconozco lo que sé a una persona – se puso de pie con rapidez –y esa persona no está aquí –

–Lo sé Bella, lo sé – la voz se transformo en risa y bajo la luz de las llamas se vio el rostro de un hombre robusto de aspecto cansado, su cabeza calva brillaba y su bigote de morsa se movía de un lado a otro.

–No te eh invitado a ayudarme – dijo de mala gana.

–No estoy aquí para ayudarte – sonrió –o más bien no para ayudarte a ti – unas cadenas salieron de su varita y apresaron a la mortífaga –Horace Slughorn ahora está de nuevo del lado de la Orden del Fénix –

–El señor tenebroso tenía mejores ofertas para ti que la muerte que has elegido – dijo furiosa –y justamente no debe tardar en aparecerse en la casa de los Weasley – comenzó a reír.

– ¿Crees que tú sobrino eligió la casa correcta para su hechizo Mortis? – ahora se burlo él y Bella dejo de sonreír.

– ¡Que has dicho! –

–Que ahora todo está bajo control – apunto hacia el bosque que ya se consumía y una ola de agua apareció de la nada y arraso con el fuego reinante –La Orden ya está poniéndose en acción Bella, están todos aquí –

–Pero se supone… –

–Acaso crees que Nicolai no es un buen auror Bella, él era el jefe de este departamento en Rusia, tiene métodos excelentes para avisar a sus compañeros – dos siluetas más se materializaron a lado del viejo.

Dumbledore miraba con seriedad a la mujer frente a él, su varita apuntaba con sigilo al chico Malfoy.

– ¿Debo aplaudirles a un par de viejos magos que no hacen más chochear? – una tercera voz inundo el ambiente, Slughorn apretó su varita y miro al recién llegado.

–Tom – Dumbledore dejo de apuntarle a Malfoy y miro a Voldemort con preocupación.

–Por hoy es todo – señalo a Bellatrix y está desapareció, luego hizo lo mismo con Draco y finalmente miro fijamente a los dos viejos –pero nos volveremos a ver y juro que sera la ultima vez que vean la luz del día– se esfumo, Dumbledore de inmediato comenzó a murmurar algunas palabras y Slughorn corrió hacia el chico Helsinki.

–No pensé que abría tanto movimiento una semana antes de iniciar Hogwarts, veo que ya hemos puesto a Tom a trabajar y lo alejamos de su calmada paz – dijo Slughorn mientras recitaba algunos hechizos sobre el cuerpo de Nicolai –Harry Potter tendrá mucho que hacer justo cuando pise el colegio –

–Ya el muchacho carga una responsabilidad enorme como para ponerlo en una encrucijada como esa – le dijo Dumbledore observando como Arthur y Molly Weasley llegaban hasta él.

–Profesor – Molly miraba a Dumbledore con la varita desenfundada.

–Es conveniente Molly, muy conveniente realizar un Fidelio en la Madriguera – sonrió –esto no ha sido una simple misión de reconocimiento –

– ¿Qué ha pasado por acá? – Lupin miraba boquiabierto la total devastación a su alrededor.

–La defensa primaria de la Madriguera – dijo Slughorn serio –si no fuera porque este muchacho tiene un nivel de magia admirable, ahorita toda la Madriguera estuviera siendo arrasada por el mismo Lord Voldemort – meneo la cabeza mientras el chico de ojos lilas se levantaba con violencia.

–Debemos irnos Horace – dijo Dumbledore con insistencia.

–No Albus, no podemos callar – dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie –Bellatrix Lestrangue ha estado aquí está noche y ha intentado llegar a tú casa Arthur, la misión era sencilla, poner un pie en tú casa y conjurar la marca tenebrosa –

–El profesor Slughorn tiene mucha razón – dijo Dumbledore con resignación –Arthur, Molly lamento decirles que ustedes al igual que Harry corren un peligro aún mayor que la población mágica –

–Eso quiere decir que… – La varita de Molly temblaba mientras Arthur la abrazaba.

Continuara...


	7. El regreso a Hogwarts

aki el cap 7... espero les gusteee..

si me tardoo en actualizar.. sorry.. estoy operado de la mano derecha.. y no eh podido escribir.. lo bueno es ke tengo mas avanzada esta historiaaa!!!

avada kedravra y me marshoooo..!!

ed

* * *

Capítulo No. 7  
El regreso a Hogwarts.

Faltaban tan solo dos días para que el regreso a Hogwarts fuera una realidad, el sábado irían al Callejón Diagon a comprar lo necesario para su siguiente curso con una estricta vigilancia. Aunque Dumbledore solicito que solo Molly hiciera las compras, Harry comento que debía pasar a comprar unos libros y a revisar unas cosas antes de volver a Hogwarts.

–Bien chicos, el profesor Fred Weasley – la señora Weasley sonrió orgullosa –y la profesora Alexa Helsinki serán nuestra escolta mientes estemos por el Callejón Diagon –

–Una vez que estemos en el Callejón Diagon las compras serán solo aquellas que son necesarias, a excepción de Harry quien acordó con Dumbledore realizar algunos movimientos ajenos a lo planeado – una bella mujer de cabellos negros y recogidos en una coleta miraba seria a los chicos.

– ¿No creen que son muchas medidas de seguridad? – Dijo Ron furioso –parecemos niños mimados y tontos –

–Tú debes ser Ronnie – dijo la mujer riendo, se inclino sobre el oído del pelirrojo ante la mirada furiosa de Hermione – ¿no es interesante que una mujer como yo te cuide? – Ron se sonrojo de sobremanera ante la voz seductora de la chica.

–Yo… –

–Entendió la lección – Hermione le miro de mala manera y la empujo –no es necesario el coqueteo –

–Los celos se manifiestan cuando lo que uno considera suyo es apreciado por otra persona – dijo la mujer riendo ante la mirada atónita de Hermione –Ronald es guapo chica, acaso no aceptas que otras apreciemos lo que tú tanto deseas y no haz declarado formalmente tuyo –

–Yo… –

–Es hora de irnos – Fred Weasley hacia su aparición en el lugar y no tardo en notar como Ron y Hermione podían pasar por cerezas fácilmente – ¿Me eh perdido de algo? –

–No Fred, de nada – dijo la señora Weasley quien reía disimuladamente, Harry y Ginny que se reían con descaro y Alexa pasaban por su lado.

-o-o-

Les llevo unos minutos aparecerse en el callejón Diagon (esto usando el nuevo traslador de Fred), aparecieron en la parte de arriba de Sortilegios donde un sonriente Lee Jordan los recibió; tras estar escuchando las atentas indicaciones de la "novia de Fred" como la llamaba George, cosa que ocasionaba que Fred cambiará de tema fácilmente, Harry dijo que tenía que salir tantito, Ginny se ofreció voluntariamente ha acompañarlo, cosa que Harry no rechazo.

–Bien, entonces Harry y Gin irán al lugar ese al que tienes que ir – dijo Fred firme –se supone que debes de ir vigilado por mí o por la profesora Helsinki – sonrió misteriosamente.

–Pero conocemos tus nuevas habilidades pequeño Potter – interrumpió la chica de ojos lilas sonriente –cuida de la pequeña Weasley –

Harry y Ginny salieron de la tienda con cautela, George los siguió hasta la puerta y les dio algunas indicaciones sobre unos nuevos reglamentos del callejón.

– ¿Y a donde vamos? – pregunto Gin cuando perdieron de vista Sortilegios Weasley.

–A la librería Book Antic a cargo de Madame Hippy – dijo tranquilo –es un lugar al cual accederemos usando una magia muy antigua, así que cuando te diga solo cierra los ojos –

– ¿Estás seguro de…? –

–Mientras estés conmigo no te pasará nada – la interrumpió.

Cuando llegaron al que parecía el final del callejón, Harry saco su varita señalo una tienda con aspecto abandonado y la cual estaba chamuscada, Ginny cerro los ojos y cuando menos los espero una anciana de aspecto alegre los recibió, su cabello parecía cubierto en su totalidad por nieve y usaba un curioso bastón, a su lado caminaba una especie de gato raro que imitaba sus movimientos.

–Señor Potter, veo que ha dado con la librería sin necesidad de usar el comunicador –dijo mientras sonreía.

–Madame Hippy, ¿tiene consigo mi pedido? –

–Ha sido un poco complicado conseguirlo señor Potter y más ahora que se ha declarado abiertamente que el señor tenebroso ha vuelto – se acerco al mostrador –pero tengo toda la dotación de libros que me pidió y, ¡lamento mi descortesía!, Madame Hippy – le extendió el brazo a la atónita pelirroja.

–Ginny Weasley – respondió tranquila.

–Bien Ginny, Harry síganme por favor – los guió por una pasillo saturado de libros –Madame Hippy – su varita apuntaba una puerta adoquinada.

– ¿Harry? – Gin miraba preocupada al moreno.

–Listo, bienvenidos al taller de Book Antic – sonrió –como verá señorita Weasley no solo nos dedicamos a vender libros – enormes extensiones de vitrinas aparecieron frente a ellos –todos estos son artículos que por años han pasado a manos de otros magos que finalmente se deshacen de ellos –

–Artículos defensivos de primera clase Gin – dijo Harry emocionado –estos artículos son verdaderos artilugios para protegerse de la magia oscura –

–Ya veo – su mirada se poso sobre unos paquetes que ya estaban listos para entregarse.

–Y aquí está el pedido – se acerco hasta los paquetes –relojes desvanecedores, modificadores, cápsulas mágicas, pastillas de los mil remedios y alguno que otro artilugio –

–Debo irme – dijo Harry de pronto.

–Claro, claro – la mujer señalo los paquetes que eran muchos y estos se convirtieron en monedas, los echo junto a lo que había mencionado que eran los libros.

–El costo es mayor está vez señor Potter –

–Coloque la cifra en el contador de este bolso y tendrá su efectivo – le tendió una pequeña bolsita verde con el logo de Gringotts.

–Listo – le regreso la bolsita –usen ese armario y estarán en el lugar que deseen – señalo un armario a lado de la puerta de entrada.

–Gracias y recuerde que estaremos en contacto –

Harry y Ginny aparecieron justo en la parte de arriba de la tienda de los gemelos Weasley, Gin aún apretaba el brazo de Harry con mucha fuerza.

–Antes de bajar – el muchacho rebusco en la bolsita y saco una moneda rosa –Aperio – murmuro y en su mano apareció un lindo collar que tenía una figura negra con blanco.

– ¿Qué es eso? –

–Esto es un artículo chino llamado Ying Yang, es mágico y deberás traer siempre contigo esta parte – con agilidad movió el collar y este se dividió en dos –el blanco será tu collar y cuando me necesites solo tienes que apretarlo contra tú pecho y decir mi nombre –

– ¿Funciona? – dijo asombrada.

–Según el vendedor que me lo ofreció, funciona – sonrió –tiene efectos muy interesantes que no puedo decirte pero que descubrirás poco a poco –

En realidad Harry omitió que ese era un simple collar chino que hechizo gracias a su libro "Encantamientos Prohibidos para Enamorados", el collar tenía varias funciones una de ellas era un conjuro llamado "amore" que consistía en igualar el estado de ánimo, dolor y sufrimiento de tú enamorado para disminuir sus síntomas al compartirlos contigo.

–Kreacher – pronunció Harry de pronto, se escucho un plop y Ginny se aferro de nuevo al brazo de Potter asustada.

–Harry Potter, señor – dijo el elfo jovial, ahora llevaba unos pantaloncillos morados, una camisa amarilla con un sombrero puntiagudo color verde, era un atuendo curioso.

–Veo que te haz arreglado – sonrió evitando reír de más –pero en fin, te eh mandado llamar porque quiero encargarte algo –

–Señor –

–Cuando mañana vaya a Hogwarts irás a la Madriguera y ayudarás a la señora Weasley en cuanto puedas – le sonrió –tres días a la semana estarás ayudándole, los demás serán de tú misión en Grimmauld Place –

–Como desee amo – el elfo iba a desaparecer pero Harry lo detuvo.

– ¿Alguna novedad? –

–No señor – respondió –ninguna –

–Puedes retirarte –

-o-o-

Hermione caminaba tranquila detrás de la chica Helsinki, aunque evitaba mantener comunicación con ella no podía evitar cuestionarla sobre su curiosa forma de vestir, nunca había visto túnicas de bruja tan atrevidas como las que llevaba puestas aquella mujer, eran seductoras y su forma tan coqueta de caminar atraían la mirada de muchos magos que pasaban por ahí.

–Supongo señorita Granger que una de sus grandes aficiones es ser sanadora– dijo cuando se quedaron solas a las afueras de la tienda de libros.

–Sí tengo interés – dijo firme.

–No tienes pinta de ser sanadora – contesto con sinceridad –tienes pinta de política –

–Pues no pretendo ser… –

–No fuiste tú quien creó una Asociación protectora de elfos domésticos llamada P.E.D.D.O – respondió mordaz.

– ¿Cómo se ha enterado? – Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas buscaba a Ron dentro de la tienda.

–Vivo en Hogwarts – sonrió –y los elfos no están nada contentos con la señorita que los quiere liberar –

–Yo… –

–Ser sanadora es algo más allá de eso Hermione –sonrió –tú traes visión, inteligencia e ideas definidas, para una sanadora un potencial así estaría desperdiciado curando enfermos en San Mungo u otro hospital mágico –

–Está diciendo que… – dijo con sorpresa.

–No eh dicho que una sanadora no pueda poseer esas cosas –se adelanto –pero una sanadora necesita estar sometida a su profesión y principalmente no titubear y mucho menos sentir lástima –

– ¿Eh? –

–Lo entenderás pronto, pero recuerda que tú potencial estaría mas aprovechado desempeñando un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia que como sanadora– sonrió –ahora dejaremos está charla pendiente pues parece que Ron quiere hablar contigo – se metió a la tienda rápido y un joven alto, pelirrojo y con pecas puso una mano en el hombro de Hermione.

–Eh recibido un mensaje de Fred, es hora de ir por túnicas nuevas – dijo Ron alegre –te eh visto comunicativa con la profesora… –

–No hagamos esperar a nuestra comitiva – meneo la cabeza, lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro varias tiendas más delante.

Cuando Hermione y Ron llegaron a la tienda de Madame Malkin, Harry, Ginny, la señora Weasley y Fred ya los esperaban sonrientes. Detrás de Ron iba la profesora Alexa sonriendo misteriosamente mientras su disimulada varita apuntaba hacia los lados esperando atacar de pronto.

–Lo más conveniente es que nos separemos, estamos cortos de tiempo – dijo Fred firme –será mejor que ustedes tres – señalo a Harry, Hermione y Ron –entren a las túnicas, Alexa vigilará –

– ¿Y nosotros profesor Fred? – Ginny no pudo evitar reír con descaro.

–Nosotros iremos a dar una vuelta por la botica, necesitan cosas para su clase de pociones –

-o-o-

Severus Snape miraba con atención a Dumbledore, al profesor Slughorn y a Nicolai Helsinki, los tres se habían metido en una discusión que estaba yéndose ya a límites peligrosos. No sabia que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí, pero, el viejo director así se lo había pedido.

–No se puede seguir manteniendo tanta seguridad respecto a Potter – aclaro Nicolai acalorado –el muchacho ya conoce magia que muchos de nosotros no somos capaces de imaginar –

–Eso no implica el que se le deje hacer su santa voluntad – dijo Slughorn firme –tendrá el conocimiento mágico de alguien mayor pero sigue teniendo una mente joven –

–Si doy mi opinión – dijo Snape –Potter es incapaz de tomar una sabia decisión por sí mismo, si le dan la libertad para decidir que hacer cuando finalice el curso, puede cometer alguna estupidez –

–Apoyo la noción de Severus – dijo Horace –el chico tiene apenas 16 años y es el que debe hacer el trabajo que no dudo que los que estamos en este despacho sepamos cual es –

–El chico es capaz de defenderse por sí solo y no dudo que pueda tomar mejores decisiones que nosotros – analizo Nicolai –pero Dumbledore tiene razón en algo –

– ¿Ah sí? – lo encaro Horace Slughorn.

–El curso no ha comenzado siquiera y ya estamos decidiendo su futuro – respondió, Horace bajo la mirada –lo mejor será vigilarlo todo el curso –

–No, no y no – Dumbledore al fin hablo –no puedo creer que el que haya dado la autorización para que Harry pudiera hacer algunas visitas sin vigilancia en el callejón Diagon nos tenga discutiendo desde hace media hora sobre el chico –

-o-o-

Bellatrix miraba con tranquilidad hacia la entrada de la mansión Malfoy, escuchaba como el aire chocaba contra las ventanas por las que se asomaba, su varita firme y disimulada en su regazo la ponían alerta por si alguien se aparecía por los jardines.

–Juro que los mataré – pronunció al fin, su varita arrojo unas chispas verdosas por su furia –Nicolai Helsinki pagará muy caro y esa morsa de Slughorn será mi platillo principal –

–Bella – se escucho una voz detrás de ella y está dio un respingo.

–Mi señor… –se giro e hizo una pronunciada reverencia.

–No cumpliste con la misión que te encomendé Bella – dijo firme –y estoy muy decepcionado –

–Andrómeda se ha escondido muy bien mi señor… –

–No son excusas – le grito furioso –si quieres seguir teniendo el favor de Voldemort tendrás que matarla – se esfumo y Bellatrix palideció.

Y lo aceptaba, su señor la estaba castigando al igual que lo hacía con su sobrino con esa loca misión imposible que le había encomendado, un castigo que jamás se espero, pero gracias al adelanto de planes de su amo, ella había aceptado gustosa la misión de matar a Arthur Weasley, pero ella le había desobedecido al modificar sus planes metiendo a Draco en el asunto y dejándose vencer por un estúpido mocoso. Sin embargo ese castigo, "Deberás matar a tú adorada y traidora hermana Andrómeda cuanto antes, de lo contrario sufrirás las consecuencias" y el señor tenebroso la castigaba, la castigaba porque aquel mago sabía su secreto, aquel secreto que también pertenecía a su hermana Cissy: "Hermanas Black, hermanas de sangre" y por primera vez en su vida, Bellatrix estaba planteándose la idea de que no podía seguir las órdenes del mago al que tanto veneraba, matarla, simplemente no podía, puesto que a diferencia del idiota de su primo, Andrómeda Black era su hermana, a pesar de haberse casado con ese asqueroso sangre sucia de Ted Tonks y que ella simulará un odio exagerado hacia Andrómeda, ella era su hermana y por más que quisiera cambiar el mundo y abofetearse por pensarlo, tú sangre es tú sangre y aquella mujer era una Black que estaba relacionada directamente con ella, con aquella mujer a la que tanto le gustaba torturar y matar, con Bellatrix Lestrangue.

-o-o-

Tras un severo encuentro con Draco y Narcisa Malfoy, la discusión sobre si Draco era o no era un mortífago fue todo un hecho, tras seguir a Draco hacia el callejón Knockturn y verle entrar a Borgin y Burke's la discusión subió de tono, Harry creía que Draco tramaba algo y que sin duda eso atraería problemas a Hogwarts este año, sin embargo Ron y Hermione seguían firmes en que el rubio solo alardeaba y que un chico de casi 16 años no podía ser un mortífago.

–Lo averiguaré – dijo Harry una vez que se encontraban de regreso en la Madriguera.

–Harry, entiéndelo, Voldemort es un mago tenebroso que dudo ponga una misión tan importante en manos de un chico que apenas y sabe de Transformaciones –

–Como tú digas Hermione – furioso apunto su varita hacia el cuarto de los gemelos y ante la asombrosa mirada de Hermione, el cuarto mejoró su aspecto inmediatamente.

–Harry que… –

–Encantamientos de limpieza – dijo cambiando un poco el tema y señalo la cama que contrastaba con el ahora cuarto limpio –y algunos hechizos básicos de transformación – la cama se convirtió en una cama más grande y con cuatro postes, la cama estaba decorada en colores guindo y amarillo.

–Pero… –

–En cuanto deje la Madriguera mañana, este cuarto volverá a su forma original – dijo firme –ahora sí me permites – saco una moneda, la apunto con su varita y esta se convirtió en un libro verde esmeralda que decía "Pociones en el mundo de la magia", se puso a leer y se sentó en la ahora nueva cama.

Hermione anodada por tales muestras de magia por parte de Harry decidió abandonar la habitación, sabia perfectamente que su amigo estaba molesto porque ni ella ni Ron le creían que Draco fuera un mortífago. Otra cosa que la tenía totalmente sorprendida era como Harry era capaz de realizar hechizos muy complejos de encantamientos y transformaciones, aunque lo pensó bien y ver a Harry Potter leyendo un libro de "Pociones", le sorprendió más que cualquier demostración de magia.

Harry en cambio busco en algunas páginas buscando un poco sobre la poción multijugos cuando descubrió algo raro en la última página, era una página en blanco que solamente traía en una caligrafía pulcra y estilizada la leyenda "Las Artes Oscuras son atrayentes para aquellos que se atreven a revelar sus secretos o desafiar sus principios", releyó la frase y se dijo a sí mismo si era posible que un mago oscuro como Sergei fuera capaz de hacer algo tan maravilloso con un libro como aquello que estaba pensando; apunto su varita nuevamente hacia la página y comenzó a murmurar algunas cosas con demasiada rapidez.

–Revélame tus misterios – miro fijamente la leyenda escrita en la hoja mientras una luz oscura salía de varita.

Harry soltó el libro al ver como este le quemaba las manos como hierro ardiente, al verlo caer en la cama pudo ver como la página comenzaba a ponerse roja hasta que finalmente dio paso a un pequeño compartimiento escondido en el libro, el tamaño del compartimiento era menor que el libro original, pero dentro había un libro en tonos verdosos mezclados con negro.

–"Artes Oscuras por Sergei Helsinki" – leyó en la portada del libro, asombrado lo abrió y leyó la primera hoja.

_La curiosidad es una maldición para muchos que no pueden mantener sus oídos y sentidos lejos de algo misterioso, pero esta maldición puede convertirse en una asombrosa virtud que abrasaría con una bofetada al menos curioso._

_Haz descubierto el libro que contiene aquellos secretos que eh descubierto conforme mi estancia en este mundo, aquellos secretos que se que muy pocos magos oscuros han podido siquiera imaginar, debo admitir que a pesar de nunca poner en práctica las Artes Oscuras, mi fervor por ellas era tal que una simple maldición o artefacto oscuro desconectaba mi mente de mis sentidos y me llevaba más allá de los límites que yo mismo me ponía. Y como no me gustaba poner en práctica mis famosos descubrimientos decidí plasmarlos en un libro que dejará claro lo que en realidad eran las Artes Oscuras._

_Se inteligente y no divulgues mis secretos, esto te hará un mago misterioso._

_Sergei Helsinki._

Harry hojeo algunas páginas y le sorprendió ver fotografías mágicas que representaban muchos hechizos oscuros y artefactos malignos.

–_Anatonbum_ – leyó cuando se detuvo en una página donde un mago de cabellos rubios se revolcaba de dolor y se golpeaba contra lo que pudiera mientras otro mago reía macabramente y le apuntaba con su varita.

_Hechizo Anatonbum._

_Este hechizo es unos de mis más grandes inventos, debo decir que crearlo me llevo mucho tiempo de análisis e inteligencia, pero al final logre lo que no pensé hacer, un hechizo más mortífero que la maldición Cruciatus._

_Con un rayo púrpura que da directamente en el pecho del oponente se puede causar la mayor tortura para un mago, muggle o cualquier ser existente, la destrucción de los nervios y desgarramiento de tejidos, músculos y cuanto punto vital este al alcance de la varita del verdugo es la causa._

_*La varita actúa como látigo, los latigazos del demonio._

–Interesante – dijo para cerrar los ojos, quizás ese libro aparte de contener hechizos tan macabros como ese, tenía la respuesta para aquello que se llevaba planteando desde que visito Grimmauld Place con Dumbledore.

Y ahí estaba aquello que tanto buscaba, aquello que sabía perfectamente que sorprendería a Dumbledore.

_Mis viajes por Grecia._

_Mientras visitaba la hermosa y majestuosa ciudad mitológica de Atenas, mis investigaciones me llevaron a dar con los restos del diario de uno de los magos tenebrosos que más eh admirado en toda la historia, el diario de Herpo, protegido maravillosamente, tal como esperaba y debo decir que me fue extremadamente difícil sabotear tan asombrosas barreras oscuras, estaba escondido en la que muchos magos dijeron fue su morada hasta su muerte hacia mucho pero mucho tiempo._

_Algunas páginas estaban ya demostrando su gran antigüedad y no se podía leer absolutamente nada, eran inservibles, sin embargo algunas de ellas me revelaron varios secretos, uno de ellos se convirtió en mi objeto de estudio por muchos años…_

–Harry, mamá dice que es hora que te duermas… – una voz interrumpió su anhelada lectura, Ron Weasley miraba intrigado el libro de su amigo y apuntaba su varita hacia el foco de la habitación.

–Entiendo Ron – dijo algo malhumorado cuando su amigo se giraba para salir –Ronald –

– ¿Sí? –

– ¿Sabes quien fue Herpo? –dijo de pronto.

– ¿Bromeas? – Dijo abriendo los ojos como platos –el idiota del profesor Bins nos encargo una tarea exhaustiva el año pasado sobre los magos oscuros más famosos de todos los tiempos, dos cuartillas Harry, dos cuartillas, ¿no lo recuerdas? –

–Siendo sincero, no – admitió

–Herpo el Loco fue un mago griego que creo al primer basilisco Harry y sirve como nombre para asustar a magos pequeños que hacen travesuras – salió de la habitación sonriendo.

Aunque estaba molesto con Ron no podía evitar sonreír, Ron no era muy inteligente como Hermione, pero siempre te sorprendía, como era el caso de que el Weasley recordará con detalle una de sus tareas de Historia de la Magia era más que sorprendente. Tenía sueño pero quería saber si su teoría acerca del porque Voldemort no podía morir era cierta. El consideraba que para que un mago como él no muriera posiblemente se debía a que su alma estaba fragmentada, es decir, creía que existía una cápsula u objeto que guardara una parte de su alma que lo hacía inmortal.

–Un poco más… – paso su mirada nuevamente a la lectura.

_Algunas páginas estaban ya demostrando su gran antigüedad y no se podía leer absolutamente nada, eran inservibles, sin embargo algunas de ellas me revelaron varios secretos, uno de ellos se convirtió en mi objeto de estudio por muchos años._

_Herpo el Loco siempre fue un mago insistente en cuanto a descubrir o crear algo y eso lo demostró con la creación del primer Basilisco cuya vida fue de 900 años, nunca se supo como fue capaz de ver a semejante monstruo si causa la muerte con tan solo verle a los ojos, pero lo hizo y hay fuentes históricas que lo prueban. Sin embargo, no conforme con haber creado a uno de los animales más macabros del mundo de las serpientes, vivió muchos años más que nadie de su época, ¿por qué?, yo tengo el porque…_

No supo como o cual fue el motivo que lo hizo abrir los ojos de pronto, se había quedado dormido y apenas se daba cuenta, aún no había descifrado el porque, el libro seguía abierto frente a él en la misma página, estaba a nada de averiguarlo cuando un ruido en la puerta lo sobresalto.

–Es hora de que te prepares Harry – era la voz de Ron –dentro de unos minutos nos iremos al anden –

–Entiendo – dijo malhumorado mientras cerraba el libro y se ponía de pie.

-o-o-

_Cambios en Hogwarts._

_Queridos amigos, una vez más el uno de septiembre llego a Inglaterra y con ello el inicio del ciclo escolar para los magos y brujas de once años en adelante, este año el colegio ha informado al Ministerio y a la prensa de una serie de cambios que sin duda sorprendieron al mundo mágico._

_Desde las mazmorras del castillo de Hogwarts, un hombre alto, fornido, de cabellos negros y ojos lilas, ex jefe del departamento de Aurores de Rusia, Nicolai Helsinki nos saluda e informa que ahora se dedicará a la enseñanza, la materia en cuestión es como imagino ya supusieron es Pociones, derrocando a Severus Snape del puesto, aunque Severus impartió esta materia por varios años en el colegio, cinco para ser más exactos, siempre anheló ocupar la vacante de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, sueño que por fin después de cinco años ha logrado alcanzar. Por otro lado dos nuevas materias aparecen en Hogwarts, Alquimia y Medimagia; ambas materias serán obligatorias en todos los alumnos de quinto en adelante._

"_No es más que el darle la vuelta a la hoja del libro de la Historia de Hogwarts, nos enfrentamos a tiempos muy difíciles de nueva cuenta y sería maravilloso que nuestros jóvenes magos sepan realizar un simple encantamiento para poder auxiliarse a ellos mismos cuando se vean en casos extremos, que esperemos no sea en ningún alumno un caso que lamenta, es simplemente darle al mago mayor de quince años una idea más acertada sobre lo querrá hacer cuando alcance su mayoría de edad, espero firmemente tener suficientes sanadores al terminar el curso" entre risas esas fueron las palabras del director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore_

Cerro el profeta con tranquilidad, Luna le miraba inquisitivamente mientras Neville forcejeaba con Trevor en su asiento. Ginny miraba atenta el artículo que Harry leía y sonrió cuando el morocho cerró el periódico.

–Así que tendremos tres nuevos maestros – dijo Luna sonriente –Snape dará clases de Defensa –

–Sna…Snape – Neville trago saliva mientras su rana saltaba y se metía debajo del asiento de Ginny.

–Snape al fin tiene el puesto que quería y pensar que Defensa era mi materia favorita – dijo Harry suspirando.

–Alquimia, ¿alguien sabe que es eso? – pregunto Ginny de pronto.

–Yo tengo la respuesta a eso – se escucho una voz en la entrada del compartimiento y era Hermione.

–La espero – dijo haciendo espacio para dejarla sentarse junto a Harry y ella.

– ¿De qué hablan? – Ron se dejo caer a lado de Luna –muero de hambre –

–Alquimia es una materia que tiene que ver con los elementos y la magia – repuso Neville sorprendiendo a todos –mi abuela lo menciono esta mañana – frunció el seño al ver como todos sonreían.

–La magia abarca todo en el mundo y una de las ramas es la Alquimia, con ella aprenderemos a encontrar la afinidad de nuestra magia con algún elemento en especial – sonrió Hermione –hay quienes encuentran que la magia mezclada con el fuego se les da de maravilla, otras con el agua, algunos con la tierra y otros pocos con el aire –

–Alquimia nos ayuda a encontrar esa afinidad y controlarla – termino Harry.

–Hola chicos – saludo una chica rubia a los presentes y Harry sonrió al reconocer esa voz.

–Katie – dijo Harry – ¿sucede algo? –

–Hola Harry – le guiño el ojo, Ginny chasqueo la lengua –no, pero tengo una nota para Neville, para ti y para Ginebra –

–Ginny – corrigió la pelirroja molesta.

–Bueno Ginny – se disculpo –es del profesor Horace Slughorn, me ha pedido que se los entregue personalmente – extendió tres cartas.

_Señor Potter._

_Me complacería que me acompañe para comer algo en mi compartimiento, el motivo es para charlar y presentarnos formalmente._

_Atte._

_Horace Slughorn._

–Dice lo mismo – sonrió Ginny al terminar de leer la de su "amigo" Harry.

–Pensaba que sería un regaño – Neville se puso de pie confundido – ¿vienen? –

–Sí, sí – respondió Harry poniéndose de pie, Ginny lo imito y se despidieron de Ron, Hermione y Luna para salir del compartimiento.

Para Harry la reunión fue tal como se esperaba del profesor Slughorn, no paraba de nombrar a sus tantos conocidos del Ministerio, del quidditch y de otros lugares, hizo mucho énfasis cuando hablo sobre él, recordando las hazañas de su madre y las travesuras de su padre. Por el momento lo único que le importaba era averiguar que se traía Draco Malfoy entre manos y las teorías de Sergei sobre porque Voldemort era inmortal.

Llego al compartimiento junto a Ginny, Neville había decidido quedarse un poco más con el profesor Slughorn, al llegar Ginny le dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas y esa era su oportunidad de oro, se dirigió hacia donde Blaise intentaba entrar y le apunto con la varita discretamente "Receptio" dijo en silencio.

"_Vaya al fin haz llegado, que quería Slughorn" cuestiono una voz femenina, Harry disimuladamente apretó su oído con tranquilidad desde su compartimiento que estaba solo._

"_Solo quería hablar sobre nosotros, creo que es un profesor que gusta de estar rodeado de gente famosa" contesto Zabini_

"_Quien más ha estado presente" una voz muy conocida para Harry se escucho de pronto._

"_Algunos de Hufflepuff, otros de Ravenclaw y por supuesto al adorado elegido del mundo mágico, Harry Potter, Longbottom y Ginny Weasley"._

"_No es de extrañarme que ese idiota de Potter estuviera presente, al fin de cuentas la rajada en su frente es muy famosa" Harry quiso ir al compartimiento de los Slytherin a maldecirlos ante la descarada risa de todos "pero por otro lado, ¿Longbottom? Y la traidora comadreja"_

La conversación entre los Slytherin continúo, Malfoy no dejo de insinuar que el señor tenebroso tenía unos planes excelentes que involucraban a Hogwarts y al mundo mágico, además de que no dejaba de alardear sobre que el siguiente año sería glorioso para él. Pensando un poco en lo que Malfoy decía, decidió seguir con la lectura que desde la noche anterior no pudo concluir, ¿el secreto de Herpo el Loco sobre su vida duradera?

_Aquellos que pensaban que la inmortalidad consistía de la Alquimia y cosas absurdas como pociones con sangre de unicornio, jamás descubrieron que existía un método alternativo y sumamente oscuro que lograba cumplir dicho objetivo. "La creación de Horrocruxes", dedique la mayor parte de mi vida para su estudio y aunque jamás me paso por la cabeza la creación de alguno, su estudio fue asombroso._

_¿Qué es un Horrocrux?, ¿Cómo funcionan?, ¿Cómo se hacen?, ¿Cómo se destruyen?; Un horrocrux es en esencia uno de los hechizos más siniestros de la magia negra, su creación es tan macabra que hace que un simple Avada Kedravra sea nada. Como ya dije este método es raramente conocido y díganme, ¿Quién en su sano juicio diría: Hey hice un Horrocrux"?, realizar un horrocrux significa depositar un fragmento de tú alma en un objeto en particular, aunque algunos magos tenebrosos lo hicieron en animales, sería peligroso confiar una parte de tú alma en un ser que tiene conciencia propia; en fin un horrocrux es eso, un objeto que resguarda en forma segura el fragmento de un alma dividida…_

–Puedes por un momento ponerme atención Potter – Harry alzo su vista y le sorprendió ver a el profesor de Pociones.

– ¿Profesor? – alzo una ceja

–Veo que le interesa leer el libro de mi bisabuelo – sonrió y sentó a su lado –es de los pocos que se interesan en un libro de Pociones y descubre otro libro que para mi gusto es de oro puro –

– ¿Cómo? –

–Si pregunta el como es que estoy aquí, la respuesta es simple, este es mi compartimiento señor Potter – sonrió.

–Pero no se supone que estoy en el compartimiento donde iba con mis amigos – dijo atónito.

–No, ese compartimiento es el de enfrente – Harry de inmediato se sonrojo y se puso de pie.

–Yo lo siento – con razón no había nadie y tampoco había llegado Luna o Ginny.

–Espere un segundo, ya que encontré la oportunidad adecuada para hablar con usted, me gustaría me escuchará – le indico sentarse.

–Esta bien – se sentó, el libro estaba aún cerrado en sus manos.

–Leer un libro como ese muy a la vista de alguien es peligroso – dijo serio –es una joya que debe guardarse con lujo –

–No considero un libro como una joya o lujo profesor – dijo tranquilo.

–A ellos les debes tus nuevas habilidades, ¿acaso no se merecen un halago de tú parte? –

–Trata a los libros como si fueran algo con vida profesor – dijo Harry sonriente.

–No tienen vida pero son joyas muy valiosas para uno mismo – sonrió dando a entender que esa conversación no se trataba de los libros –solo quiero decir que muchos magos matarían por el libro que tienes en tus manos –

–Lo tomaré muy en cuenta – saco su varita, apunto al libro y este se convirtió en una moneda en tonos verdosos.

–Ahora hablemos de lo que es – dijo más serio –tú sospechas de Draco Malfoy de la misma manera que yo lo hago de Severus Snape –

– ¿Cómo lo sabe? –

–Pude verte lanzarle un hechizo de espionaje al chico de Slytherin, debo decir que me sorprende que puedas usar el Receptio de tan buena manera – sonrió –y mi hermana confirmo mi teoría cuando me dijo que tú y tus amigos habían discutido camino a la Madriguera debido a que sospechas que Draco es un mortífago –

– ¿Usted me cree? – dijo esperanzado.

–Tengo mis teorías, pero eh de decirte que dudo que Voldemort sea capaz de hacer algo tan absurdo como depositar su confianza en un niñato – se llevo la mano a la barbilla –sea cual sea la misión del chico, si es que la tiene, se que Snape como mortífago cercano a Lucius lo apoyará –

–Entonces… –

–Estamos llegando ya, debo ir a poner orden – dijo de pronto al ver por la ventana –pero mantente alerta con respecto a lo que hemos hablado –

–Profesor… –

–Espero verte por el aula de Pociones el día de mañana Harry, se que no piensas hacer el EXTASIS de esa materia, pero ahora yo soy el maestro y un supera las expectativas me es suficiente –

Harry iba a replicar pero el profesor salió sin decir nada más, pudo ver a Ginny entrar a prisa por el mismo lugar por el que el profesor de Pociones desapareció, venía preocupada y detrás de ella venía Hermione.

–Pensé que algo te había pasado – dijo Ginny rápidamente –al ver como te metías al compartimiento y justo detrás de ti ese hombre pensé que algo te pasaría –

– ¿Quién es el Harry? – pregunto Hermione interesada.

–El es Nicolai Helsinki – dijo tranquilo –profesor de Pociones – los tres tomaron camino para terminar de bajar del tren que ya estaba en la estación de Hogsmade.


	8. Snape, ¿haz perdido la cabeza?

Hola, Feliz Año a todos, lamento el retrasito, este cap lo hice largo debido al periodo vacacional que me tome, jejejejeje

Lo mejor en este año que comienza.

Como siempre espero sus sugerencias, opiniones, preguntas en un review.

Avada Kedravra y me marshooooooo!!

Ed

* * *

**Amortentia.**  
_Capítulo No. 8_  
Snape, ¿haz perdido la cabeza?

El banquete no estuvo tan mal, tras una ceremonia de selección muy acelerada, se procedió a un discurso de Dumbledore hablando sobre los cambios del mundo mágico tras el regreso de Voldemort y las medidas de seguridad que Hogwarts había tomado tras este regreso; se presentó también a los nuevos profesores y se anunciaron muchos cambios, la casa Ravenclaw tenía nuevo jefe de casa debido a que el profesor Flitwick era ahora jefe del profesorado de Hogwarts.

–Ya lo haz dicho varias veces Harry – dijo Ron cuando estaban ya en la sala común –no creo que Draco sea un mortífago –

–Perfecto, si necesitas algo estaré leyendo en mi cama – hizo un gesto de molestia y subió al dormitorio.

–Hola Harry – Dean Thomas le miraba con recelo pero sonriente.

–Hola Dean, buenas noches – la rivalidad se notaba enormemente, Dean ya estaba enterado que Harry y Ginny ahora eran muy "buenos" amigos y como él ya no era su novio, desde…, sonrió y se puso a leer en su cama.

_en fin un horrocrux es eso, un objeto que resguarda en forma segura el fragmento de un alma dividida, por lo tanto permite al alma mantenerse viva mientras posea una parte de ella lejos de su recipiente._

_Un horrocrux es en resumen, el artículo que permite ha alguien vivir más tiempo del debido hasta que ese horrocrux no sea destruido, como sabemos el alma y el cuerpo son dos conceptos distintos pero igualmente entrelazados, cuando una persona muere es su recipiente el cual caduca o en su defecto muere, sin embargo el alma intacta vive y se traslada fuera del recipiente, como los fantasmas, lo que quiere decir que el alma y el cuerpo están conectados más no son la misma cosa._

Harry detuvo su lectura, todo era muy complejo, nadie le había dicho que leer libros muy avanzados los entendería a la primera. Había llegado a la deducción de que los Horrocruxes eran objetos que guardaban el alma de una persona que le permitía vivir a pesar de morir y era un misterio que debía consultar con el profesor Dumbledore cuando se vieran por primera vez en las clases privadas que tomaría este curso, prosiguió su lectura pero se dio cuenta que el artículo terminaba ahí. "_Sabiendo la esencia del horrocrux te invito a pasar a la página 100 del libro". _Estaba agotado, mañana vería como se acomodaría su horario y averiguaría un poco más.

–Me gusta tú rostro por la mañana – Harry se había acercado sigilosamente al oído de Ginny captando la atención de Hermione –te lo eh dicho, al natural me gustas más – la pelirroja se sonrojo mientras tomaba jugo.

–Tú te haz arreglado muy bien, acaso planeas ligar – dijo la pelirroja de pronto –te ves muy sexy aún con la túnica –

–Si no te importa me gustaría verte está noche en el campo de quidditch – dijo de pronto.

– ¿Pruebas señor capitán? – dijo sensual.

–Define prueba – sonrió coqueto, Hermione decidió intervenir.

–El profesor Helsinki es muy apuesto – cambio de tema, Ron de inmediato escupió el jugo de calabaza y miro a Hermione, mientras Harry y Ginny reían.

–No me gusta su pinta, no será un mortífago – dijo Ron de pronto con la boca llena de salchicha –tiene el cabello muy largo, se parece a Snape… –

Mientras Ron intentaba enumerar los defectos que según él veía en el profesor Helsinki, Hermione seguía diciendo que a ella le parecía apuesto, Ron estaba furioso cuando Mcgonagall termino de darle su horario de Ginny. El horario de Harry estaba muy saturado, ahora tenía dos horas de Medimagia para luego pasar a dos horas de D.C.A.O antes de la comida, ahora no tenían descanso debido a la nuevas materias, después de la comida tenía dos horas de Transformaciones y dos de pociones para finalizar el día.

–Debemos irnos, tenemos Medimagia con los Ravenclaw – dijo Harry de pronto.

Al llegar al aula que estaba cerca de la enfermería, la profesora Alexa ya los esperaba en la entrada, estaba vestida igual que siempre, provocativa pero tenía una sonrisa jovial al recibir a sus alumnos.

–Bienvenidos a la materia de Medimagia – dijo su melodiosa voz mientras se sentaba en el escritorio y cruzaba sus piernas, todos los alumnos le miraban embobados, mientras las chicas fruncían el seño.

Alexa: Ustedes en este curso deberán aprender a curar heridas sencillas producidas por maldiciones, encantamientos o algún medio en especial, también aprenderán a descubrir que pociones son adecuadas para todo tipo de malestares mágicos o muggles y finalmente como atacar heridas producidas por seres mágicos peligrosos, su examen final será que yo los dejaré tan heridos que uno de sus compañeros tendrá que curarlo, si falla bueno, el alumno morirá y listo.

–No hablará enserio, ¿verdad? – Hermione miraba con atención a la mujer de ojos lilas.

–Frente a ustedes tienen brazos humanos encantados, algunos tienen heridas profundas, cortadas, quemaduras o raspones, deberán practicar el hechizo correspondiente para el padecimiento que el brazo tiene y lo pondrán en práctica – sonrió –comiencen –

Hermione miraba asqueada el brazo inmóvil que tenía frente a ella, tenía una quemadura terrible y el brazo estaba de colores rojos, negros y amarillos, cuando buscaba en su instructivo un hechizo efectivo contras las quemaduras, una capa blanca se poso en su mano, una ampolla había explotado y le había embarrado de pus.

– ¡Qué asco! – dijo de pronto intentando no vomitar.

–El deber de una sanadora es enfrentar la situación más adversa posible cuando llega un paciente solicitando apoyo – dijo Alexa detrás de Hermione – ¿Qué vez ahí Hermione? –

–Es una quemadura – intentaba limpiarse con su varita la pus en su mano, cuando una nueva ampolla reventó y le volvió a llenar la mano de pus.

–Producida por una maldición o por un accidente muggle – pregunto mirando fijamente a la castaña que seguía limpiándose la pus con su varita –tú deber como sanadora no es limpiarte la pus cuando tienes a un herido frente a ti, debes identificar el padecimiento y poner manos a la obra, si quieres ser sanadora tienes que trabajar mucho – se fue hasta la mesa donde Ron estaba teniendo problemas con su brazo, que se había puesto a chapotearle sangre por todo el rostro.

Hermione era muy inteligente pero aquello era más que cualquier clase que pudiera dominar, sentía repulsión al ver la herida frente a ella y no deseaba más que salir corriendo al baño a vomitar; había tenido la idea de ser sanadora pero aquello estaba fuera de sus límites, había ya descubierto que las quemaduras eran producidas por maldición de fuego solar, por eso su complicación. El brazo estaba muy deteriorado ya debido a las quemaduras que seguían estallando.

–Pongan atención – dijo Alexa finalmente después de un rato –no están poniendo de su empeño para solucionar lo que tienen frente a ustedes, deberán traer una redacción de dos cuartillas sobre el padecimiento que les haya tocado para la siguiente clase del jueves – su varita se agito nuevamente y los brazos desaparecieron.

– ¿Cómo se supone que debemos aprender tan rápido? – dijo un alumno de Ravenclaw.

–Si Lord Voldemort o alguno de sus mortífagos te ataca con una simple maldición cortante, ¿Qué tan rápido reaccionarías? – dijo seria, Harry admitió que por primera vez un profesor de Hogwarts era sensato sobre el asunto de Voldemort –ustedes están aquí para aprender y no comprendo como ninguno fue capaz de siquiera levantar la mano para solicitar mi ayuda, pequeños egoístas – fulmino a todos con la mirada.

–Pero no debe demostrarnos primero como se hace – un alumno de Gryffindor miro altivo a la profesora.

La profesora continuo explicando con tranquilidad como era más conveniente actuar para cada caso, apareció uno por uno los brazos con los diferentes padecimientos y captando la atención de todos les explico como solucionar de manera rápida cada herida. Ella pensó que siendo alumnos de nivel avanzado serían capaces de conocer algún remedio, pero veía que eran solo jóvenes intentando aprender primeros auxilios.

Harry estuvo contento mientras se dirigían hacia el aula de Defensa, la profesora había explicado con mucho énfasis que tipo de maldiciones usaban los mortífagos y como combatirlas, aunque distaba un poco de la clase de Defensa, la profesora hacia hincapié en cada tipo de maldición y cual era la solución más eficaz para atender sus heridas. Harry sabía que Dumbledore había tomado una buena decisión con respecto a la maestra y la materia nueva.

–Pasen, pasen – dijo Snape serio mientras los esperaba en la entrada del aula de Defensa, los de Slytherin ya les esperaban.

Para Harry reconocer el aula de Defensa fue fácil, el toque de Snape era muy notorio, cuando cuadros de maldiciones imperdonables y magos que gritaban de horror y mostraban heridas mortales supo que Severus Snape, ex profesor de Pociones, ahora impartiría su sueño.

–No saquen nada – reprendió a Hermione quien de inmediato guardo su libro de Defensa –quiero que me pongan atención – dijo firme y todos lo miraron con temor.

–Las artes oscuras son un largo sendero lleno de complicaciones que al irse descubriendo paso a paso muestran los más atemorizantes secretos de la magia negra, combatir con ellas es pelear con un ser que tiene muchas cabezas y que cuando finalmente cortas una, surgen el doble de ellas con más ferocidad que antes – una media sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios.

– ¿Son esos inferís señor? – Parvati señalaba el cuadro de una masa asquerosa en colores rojizos en el suelo – ¿es verdad que el señor oscuro los usa? –

Viéndose apabullado por ser interrumpido en su explicación, sus ojos negros se posaron con firmeza en Parvati –El señor oscuro los uso una vez hace mucho tiempo, es probable y cuando digo probable quiero decir seguro que en esta ocasión también lo haga – finalizo mirando el asombro de los alumnos.

– ¿Y cómo se combate a un inferí? – Seamus levanto su mano y todos lo miraban.

–En este curso deberán redoblar esfuerzos pues no permitiré que griten o murmuren sus hechizos – dijo y sonrió al ver la cara de horror de todos –en este curso deberán aprender a hacer uso de los hechizos no verbales, ¿alguien puede decirme cual es la ventaja de usar hechizos no verbales? – vio a Hermione Granger levantar la mano de prisa y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver la de Harry Potter en alto, al parecer no fue el único sorprendido, Granger miraba con sorpresa a su compañero.

– ¿Señor Potter? – dijo maliciosamente.

–Usar hechizos no verbales tiene una ventaja considerable sobre un adversario, te permite no prever a tú enemigo de que tipo de magia vas a usar, ganando tiempo a tú favor– se llevo una mano a la barbilla –se requiere gran concentración y poder mental para poder hacer un hechizo sin siquiera pronunciar media palabra –

Todos en el salón miraban boquiabiertos a Harry, Snape miraba con la boca entreabierta a Harry y a Hermione, quien comenzó a hacer apuntes tan pronto Harry termino de hablar. Sabia por Dumbledore que el chico Potter sería muy interesante este año, pero no pensó que fuera capaz de contestar correctamente una de sus preguntas, el chico era un pelele que no se ponía siquiera a leer.

–Se dividirán en grupos de dos – dijo firme –cada uno practicará encantamientos escudos mientras su compañero los ataca, no pueden pronunciar el hechizo –

Cada uno de los alumnos intentaba no pronunciar el hechizo pero fallando en la mayoría de los casos, algunos murmuraban cuando Snape no pasaba entre ellos, Harry sabía perfectamente realizar hechizos en silencio, quien estaba batallando era Ron que por más que intentaba hechizarlo no podía siquiera evitar ponerse morado debido a sus ganas de hablar.

–Horroroso, como te es costumbre, ¿cierto Weasley? – dijo Snape riendo –déjeme desmostarle como se hace – Snape se aseguro de que todos estuvieran atentos a él y a Harry.

Ahí estaban uno frente al otro, Harry miraba fijamente al profesor mientras Snape con una media sonrisa apuntaba su varita al chico, sin embargo, Snape salió despedido hacia atrás golpeándose contra el escritorio. Harry ni siquiera había abierto la boca y ahora sí todos sus compañeros le miraban con respeto. Snape furioso se levanto y apunto nuevamente a Potter, el hechizo silencioso de Snape reboto por segunda ocasión y destrozo uno de los cuadros del profesor.

–Interesante – Snape miraba con algo de irritación a Harry Potter, había repelido dos hechizos aturdidores sin siquiera decir Protego –20 puntos para Gryffindor por su demostración – dijo asqueado, como si eso fuera sacrilegio, todos abrieron la boca hasta el suelo.

La clase termino poco después de eso, Harry apunto su libro de Defensa medio abierto en su mesa y este se convirtió en una pequeña moneda, Snape fingía arreglar el cuadro destrozado pero noto como Potter convertía su libro en moneda. Hermione no dejaba de decir que era sorprendente como había hecho que Snape le diera puntos a Gryffindor.

Para Hermione, Ginny y Harry estuvieron muy juntos a la hora de la comida, fue entonces cuando por un segundo pudo ver un collar que Ginny disimuladamente guardaba bajo su túnica, observo a Harry y este lo traía descubierto por encima de la túnica. Entonces sus sospechas eran ciertas, Ginny había dejado a Dean Thomas porque ahora llevaba una relación con Harry, su amiga no le había dicho nada y Harry tampoco le había comentado siquiera algo.

–Ahora tenemos un horario más cargado que de costumbre – interrumpió Hermione –sobre todos los lunes, mira que tenemos toda la tarde de clases –

–Dos horas de transformaciones y para finalizar el día dos de Pociones – dijo Ron aburrido –se supone que tendríamos más horas libres –

–Pero hay nuevas materias – comento y se sorprendió ver que Harry seguía charlando animadamente con Ginny, ni siquiera había puesto atención en ella y Ron.

–No lo olvides – dijo Ginny mientras se puso de pie y comenzaba a irse.

– ¿Olvidarlo? – respondió Harry fingiendo estar ofendido –como voy a olvidarlo –

–Alguien tiene que salvar el mundo mágico de Voldemort, quizás eso te distraiga un poco de… – se callo de pronto y pudo ver que Harry asentía sonriendo.

Ron alego que tenía que hablar unas cosas con un prefecto de Ravenclaw que paso y le hizo algunas señas, Hermione aprovecho esta oportunidad y miro a Harry –ahora sí me vas a decir que hay entre ustedes dos – dijo tranquila.

–Claro, un noviazgo – respondió con descaro y se sonrojo al ver lo había dicho, Hermione alzo una ceja y lo miro fijamente.

–Así que era verdad lo que pensaba, tú y Ginny están saliendo – dijo Hermione intentando sonar tranquila.

–Un noviazgo silencioso Herms – dijo Harry suplicante –ella y yo somos novios, pero no queremos que nadie sepa –

–Si es su decisión estoy de acuerdo con eso – dijo sonriente –pero cuando fue que te diste cuenta Harry, debo decir que me sorprende que seas capaz de ser sarcástico con ella –

–Hay algunas cosas que cambian con el tiempo y este año me toco a mí – dijo suspirando –solo espero que tú y Ron no se queden atrás –

–Que… que quieres decir – dijo poniéndose colorada de pronto.

–Oh vamos Hermione – dijo Harry con picardía –no se necesita ser ciego para ver que tú le gustas a él y él te gusta a ti –

–Se nos hace tarde para transformaciones – Ron interrumpió y pudo ver como Hermione temblaba ligeramente.

Cuando caminaban hacia el aula de Mcgonagall, Hermione miro a Harry nerviosa y murmuro algo como "Soy tan obvia", como era habitual desde la mañana Mcgonagall los esperaba en la entrada del aula, cuando la profesora vio a Harry sonrió y le saludo amablemente, cosa que sorprendió al trío dorado.

–Bien – dijo cuando estaban ya acomodados en sus mesas, vio a Harry sacar una moneda en colores rojos y la apunto con la varita, esta de inmediato tomo la forma de un grueso tomo.

–Todavía me pregunto como le haces – dijo Hermione que miraba el libro de Harry –eh leído un poco y para hacerlo se necesitan muchos conjuros complejos –

–No quiero empezar quitándole puntos a nadie tan pronto – dijo molesta –veo que el señor Potter es capaz de usar magia de transformación más avanzada que este curso –

–Yo… – no se la esperaba.

–Si quiere ganarse muy buenos puntos para Gryffindor conteste la siguiente pregunta – se acomodo sus gafas – Describa a la clase como hizo para convertir su libro de Transformaciones en una moneda–.

Hermione levanto la mano pero la profesora le dijo que la bajará, miro a Harry con firmeza, desde que vio su gran habilidad aquella noche se decidió a probarlo lo suficiente para ver si aquello no era una mala pasada.

–Bien – Harry suspiro –para… –

–Pase al frente – dijo Mcgonagall caminando hacia la parte de atrás de los bancos, regaño a Malfoy por burlarse y le miro fijamente.

–De acuerdo – pudo ver a Ron reírse de él y Hermione mirarle atenta –como podemos ver, parecerá imposible que un cosa como este libro pueda transformarse en una cosa tan pequeña como una moneda, bien en esos casos la magia debe combinarse firmemente con la relación peso-masa-espacio, es decir, comparar el peso del libro, su masa y su espacio con el de una moneda, crear un canal mágico que permita modificar dichas propiedades y… –

Harry estuvo explicando con tranquilidad el hechizo y Mcgonagall le miraba sorprendida desde el fondo, aunque se le notaba un brillo de orgullo en los ojos cuando Harry termino por fin, le otorgo cincuenta puntos que dejo atropellados a los de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy le miraba con atención y eso era preocupante, Draco jamás prestaba atención cuando él hacía o decía algo, pero esa tarde Draco apuntaba con rapidez cada palabra que recordaba que había dicho.

–Parece que está clase la domina perfectamente – dijo Mcgonagall cuando la clase ya había terminado –también supe como Severus regalo veinte puntos a Gryffindor por su demostración en su clase, lleva ya ganados setenta puntos en apenas dos clases, no me sorprendería que ganáramos la copa de las casas por sexta ocasión –

Harry pensaba que Ron y Hermione estarían molestos con él por ahora sobresalir en sus clases, sin embargo, Ron no dejaba de felicitarlo y Hermione de preguntarle cosas acerca de sus hechizos. Iba camino a la mazmorra junto a ellos y fueron interceptados por un compañero de Gryffindor, le dio un mensaje a Harry y se fue diciendo que se presentaría en las pruebas para el quidditch.

–Son pocos pero todos son bienvenidos – se escucho una voz tranquila proveniente de la entrada del aula de pociones, Harry identifico que solo eran pocos, cinco alumnos de Slytherin entre ellos Draco Malfoy, cuatro de Ravenclaw y un Ernie Macmillan de Hufflepuff.

El aula de pociones parecía mucho más amigable que cuando Snape daba clases, había muchos vapores por todos lados y distintos olores invadían sus narices conforme se adentraba en el aula. Harry se detuvo de pronto haciendo que Ron chocará con él y cayera al suelo, Draco y Zabini rieron con descaro, Harry ayudo a levantarse a su amigo.

–Lo siento – dijo Harry algo sonrojado –es solo que vi algo raro –y así había sido, miro con desdén hacia un caldero justo frente a él y pudo ver aquella sustancia muy conocida para él.

–No te preocupes – dijo Ron mirando a los Slytherin a muerte –fue un accidente –

El profesor Nicolai había encantado el aula lo suficiente como para que cada uno usará una mesa, se acerco a Harry y a Ron y les entrego un libro a cada uno, además de balanzas y calderos, sobre los ingredientes les dijo que podían usar los del armario.

–Viendo que todos están ya en sus respectivos lugares – dijo sonando tranquilo –nos pondremos a trabajar, algo que admiro profundamente es la individualidad, aunque se la ventaja que es trabajar en equipo, apreciaría que en esta clase todos trabajarán exclusivamente sobre sus pociones y nada más – todos sabían que era una instrucción, pero no sonó agresiva como el profesor Snape siempre hacía.

Cada uno tomo una mesa que estaba considerablemente alejada de cada uno de sus compañeros, Harry por primera vez se vio separado de Hermione y de Ron que se miraban alternativamente como sorprendidos.

–Pueden transportarse por el aula como lo deseen y solicitarle a sus compañeros algún ingrediente o herramienta – el hombre estaba muy centrado en su trabajo –si descubro que han ayudado a alguien inmediatamente tomará sus cosas y saldrá –

Draco Malfoy le miraba con atención y algo de miedo, ¿cuál sería el motivo para que Malfoy mirará de pronto la varita del profesor?, ¿sabia algo sobre él?, el profesor estaba serio y alegre a le vez, Hermione le comento que le parecía muy egoísta trabajar de forma de individual pero el profesor arraso sus palabras con un sabio comentario al respecto.

–Se que siguen pensando que es egoísta trabajar de forma tan individual como se los pido – miro a Hermione quien bajo la mirada apenada –pero el mundo de las Pociones es un mundo individual, uno no puede mostrar sus conocimientos en ellos como en otras asignaturas, confiar en un amigo es una cosa, pero confiar en una poción realizada por un amigo es otra muy distinta, es por eso, que si decidí que trabajarían en forma individual es para que se concentrarán en realizar sus pociones con esmero y meditación –

–Quedo bien entendido profesor – respondió Ron de pronto.

–Siendo así – le dio un gesto respetuoso con la cabeza –frente a ustedes tengo cuatro pociones diferentes que son de gran importancia en el mundo mágico, cuando el curso finalice ustedes deberán saber hacer a la perfección alguna de ellas, ¿alguien me puede decir algo sobre esta? – señalo el primer caldero, cual era el hechizo que el profesor hizo para que todos la pudieran ver a la perfección desde su lugar era un misterio.

–Veritaserum, profesor – respondió Hermione –una poción incolora e inodora que obliga a quien la bebe a decir la verdad –

–Esta en lo correcto señorita Granger – dijo sonriente –así que supondré que sabe cual es la siguiente poción – señalo al segundo caldero, una sustancia verde esmeralda burbujeaba arrojando algunos vapores verdosos.

Harry la reconoció enseguida, pero Hermione se quedo muda, Draco se comenzó a burlar exageradamente junto a Nott y Zabini.

–Supongo que el señor Malfoy sabe perfectamente que poción es – Nicolai miro con severidad al rubio y este se callo de pronto.

–No… no lo sé – dijo Malfoy.

–Alguien tiene idea de que poción es esta – miro a todos.

–Se llama poción Herbovitalizante – dijo tranquilamente Harry Potter –es una sustancia capaz de recuperar al cuerpo después de severo agotamiento y también sirve como antídoto para el Filtro de los Muertos –

–Perfecto – dijo sonriente –ahora son diez puntos para la señorita Granger, diez puntos para el señor Potter y cinco puntos menos para Slytherin – miro a Draco, a Nott y a Zabini –para cada uno –

–Pero señor – dijo Zabini contrariado.

–Una cosa es que cada quien trabaje de forma individual pero otra muy distinta es que se burlen de sus compañeros por haberse equivocado señor Zabini – dijo Nicolai firme, Hermione por otro lado estaba agradecida con el profesor y Ron lo noto.

–Ellos también se han burlado – Nott señalo a los de Ravenclaw.

–No voy a restarle puntos a mi casa señor Nott – una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro del profesor Nicolai mientras Nott se quedaba estático y los alumnos de Ravenclaw miraban serios a su profesor.

–Venganza, dulce venganza – le dijo Ron a Harry cuando fueron al armario a recoger algunos ingredientes –parece que le profesor les esta regresando lo mal que se porto Snape con nosotros y los demás específicamente en esta clase –

–Se lo merecían, ¿no? – dijo Harry sonriente.

–Has visto a Hermione, no deja de preguntarle cosas al profesor, ni tampoco para de alabarlo y decir cosas lindas de él – dijo Ron notablemente molesto –como si fuera tan especial –

–Lo es – dijo Harry tanteando el terreno –por fin nos están enseñando Pociones Ron, nada comparado con los malos tratos y groserías de Snape –

–Así que apoyas que Hermione coquetee con el profesor – dijo inflando los cachetes

–Hermione no coquetea con el profesor Helsinki, Ron – dijo aturdido pero a la vez divertido, Ron estaba celoso

–La clase continúa acá afuera señores Potter y Weasley – dijo el profesor detrás de ellos –quieren tener puntos menos en sus historiales –

–Snape nos dio los suficientes como para cubrir su cuota profesor – dijo Harry mientras Ron empujaba por accidente al profesor e iba a su mesa.

–Han recolectado sus ingredientes pertinentes y revisado con detalle la poción del "Filtro de los Muertos" que marca su libro, pero, tengo aún dos pociones más que quiero que vean – señalo el tercer caldero, Hermione alzo su mano de inmediato.

–Esa es Amortentia profesor – dijo tranquila.

–Así es – sonrió –esto que tienen aquí es la poción de amor más poderosa de todo el mundo de las pociones, la Amortentia, señor Weasley, veo que mira con detalle la poción podría decirme algo acerca de ella –

– ¿Consiste en crear amor? – dijo Ron nervioso, el profesor negó con la cabeza y le miro sonriente.

–Eso es lo que se cree en un principio siempre que se ve una poción de amor como está, pero lo que en realidad vemos aquí es una poción capaz de producir una obsesión potente por una persona, no es amor en realidad – algunos apuntaban con detalle lo que decía el profesor en sus pergaminos.

– ¿Qué hay con la última poción? – Draco cambio un poco el tema.

–Algo muy interesante – repuso Nicolai –pues doce horas de su fortuna serán su premio esta tarde – saco una pequeña botella de su bolsillo derecho, contenía un líquido de dorado intenso al igual que la poción.

– ¡¡Felix Felicis!! – Hermione abrió la boca asombrada.

–Felix Felicis o suerte líquida es la cuarta poción en esta habitación, es capaz de traer muy buena fortuna a quien la toma – señalaba el caldero –es por eso que quien haga bien su poción se llevará un buen premio –

Tan pronto Nicolai termino, todos ya estaban trabajando sobre sus pociones, Harry observo detenidamente a sus compañeros y los vio apurados en hacer perfectamente su poción. Si quería ganarse esa suerte líquida que sería tan beneficiosa como jugar al quidditch, debía esmerarse, sin embargo aunque ahora era muy bueno en Pociones, dudaba hacer un buen trabajo.

–Buen trabajo señorita Granger – escucho Harry, cuando se giro a la lejana mesa de Herms, el profesor le miraba alegremente mientras una sonrojada Hermione arrojaba ingredientes al caldero, giro su rostro hacia el otro lado y pudo ver Ron poner más atención en ellos que el humo negro que emanaba de su caldero.

–Este libro es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo – leyó Harry mientras meneaba la cabeza riendo y hojeaba el libro.

El libro tenía muchas anotaciones en los márgenes de la hoja y debajo de las instrucciones de la poción, decidió seguir sus consejos y para cuando se dio cuenta su poción ya estaba casi lista; el profesor Nicolai miro asombrado la poción de Harry y luego riendo paso hasta donde Ron que no dejaba de mirarle con odio y querer maldecirlo.

–El tiempo ya se termino y veo que solo una persona en toda la habitación logro completar la poción a la perfección – camino hasta el lugar de Harry, Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. –Así que sin ninguna discusión el ganador de nuestro amigo Felix es Harry Potter –

-o-o-

–Me podrías explicar que demonios pasa contigo Ginny – un hombre moreno miraba con ira a la pelirroja que leía con atención su libro de Medimagia en la Sala Común.

– ¿Qué demonios pasa de qué? – dijo Ginny alzando un poco la vista.

–No se supone que éramos novios y ahora resulta que no lo somos – Dean Thomas miraba peligrosamente a la pelirroja.

–No te lo eh explicado bien en la carta Dean – dijo firme –lo nuestro no iba a funcionar y tampoco creo que funcione en estos momentos –

–Supongo que es por otro – dijo furioso –cuando me dijeron que eras una puta, nunca pensé que fuera verdad – Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida pero cuando iba a reaccionar pudo ver a Dean caer con violencia al suelo.

– ¡Como te atreves! – Harry Potter miraba con furia al moreno y se puso delante de Ginny –como te atreves – saco su varita y le apuntaba firmemente a un sorprendido Dean Thomas.

–Eso a ti no te importa – un rayo rojizo proveniente de la varita de Dean fue rápidamente desviado hasta la chimenea que se destrozo un poco.

–Si me importa – sus ojos centellaron de pronto y el ventanal detrás de los chicos exploto con violencia dejando vidrios esparcidos por todo el lugar –y mucho, _Irritium_–Dean se paro de pronto llevándose las manos a la garganta.

– ¿Qué le has hecho? – Seamus miraba los ojos llorosos de Dean, Ginny se aferraba al brazo de Harry diciéndole que se calmará.

–Defender a mi novia – toda la sala común se quedo muda y con la respiración contenida, Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras Hermione intentaba detenerlo de no arremeter contra Dean.

Seamus lanzo una mirada furiosa a Harry mientras cargaba a Dean que lloraba aún con las manos apretando su garganta, la sala común se despejo de pronto y solo quedaron un sorprendido Ron, una nerviosa Hermione, un colérico Harry y una preocupada Ginny.

– ¿Qué has dicho Harry? – Ron finalmente miro a su hermana y luego a Harry, ambos estaban agarrados de la mano.

–Defendí a tú hermana porque ahora es mi pareja – dijo firme, Hermione contuvo la respiración, Ginny miro atenta la reacción de su hermano.

–No esperabas menos de ti, cuñadito – fue hasta el moreno y le extendió la mano –pensaba matarte lentamente, pero si lo hago, ¿Quién se enfrentará a Voldemort? – Sonrió –además con lo que acabas de hacer hoy, no puedo decirte que no – Harry sorprendido estrecho la mano de Ron y Hermione suspiro aliviada.

–No estás molesto – dijo Ginny asombrada.

–Harry ahora confía más en Ginny Weasley que en mí mismo – dijo Ron tranquilo dejándose caer en un sofá –este verano fue tan obvio, que me hicieron asimilarlo –

–Ronald Weasley – dijo Ginny riendo –haz madurado, si que lo has hecho – Ron simplemente alzo los hombros y los bajo con resignación.

Tras estar platicando un buen rato, Ginny decidió irse ha acostar, Harry sin embargo decidió quedarse un poco más alegando que tenía que hacer una tarea que Nicolai les había puesto cuando salieron del aula. Algo que le preocupaba era la admiración de Hermione por el nuevo profesor y el odio sin medida que Ron se cargaba en contra del profesor de Pociones. Sabia perfectamente que Hermione y Ron se gustaban mucho, pero no querían admitirlo, pero había algo que lo tenía pensando con sumo detalle, "el profesor Nicolai Helsinki".

–Buenas noches señor Potter – una voz lo hizo sobresaltarse, la profesora Mcgonagall lo miraba tranquila desde la entrada.

–Profesora… –

–Señor Potter, el profesor Helsinki me ha dicho que si puede pasar a su despacho cuanto antes – le miro fijamente –espero firmemente que no haya hecho nada malo –

–No que yo sepa – dijo alarmado.

–Por cierto supe que ataco a uno de sus compañeros de cuarto – no disimulo su enojo –le pediré controle sus emociones, una sencilla maldición como esa puede ser peligrosa, por algo solo es usada en dragones o criaturas mágicas –

–No se volverá a repetir –

–Anda, vaya que lo están esperando y no quiero verlo llegar tarde mañana a Transformaciones –

Caminaba a paso decidió por los pasillo, Peeves se apareció en su camino y lo esquivo con uno de sus nuevos hechizos, podía escuchar el silencio por los pasillos, a fin de cuentas ya era muy noche como para andar en los pasillos, justo cuando iba a doblar en el pasillo que daba al despacho de Helsinki, una mano lo detuvo con violencia.

–Merodeando fuera de los horarios establecidos – Snape lo miraba fijamente.

–No intente leer mi mente profesor – dijo serio, miro a Snape fijamente y pudo sentir un ligera abertura en sus defensas, un recuerdo apareció frente a sus ojos y era el de Snape hablando con alguien que parecía ser la madre de Draco Malfoy.

–Así que era verdad lo que escuche de Dumbledore – dijo con enojo –mejoraste considerablemente en Oclumancia y Legilimancia –

– ¿Qué si lo hice?, le dirá a Voldemort mis nuevas habilidades – Snape lo tomo de la túnica y lo estrello contra la pared.

–No seas insolente Potter –

–No se preocupe, Voldemort sabe que leí su mente últimamente – le miro con rabia –así que hágame el favor de decirle que mis amenazas siguen latentes –

– ¡Como te atreves! – su varita apuntaba el cuello de Harry.

–Perdiendo reflejos profesor – se escucho una voz detrás de Snape, el profesor de Defensa, se giro y se llevo una gran sorpresa de ver a Harry Potter apuntándole.

–Interesante – una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro oculta del Harry verdadero –así que quien es el cebo – la varita de Snape arrojo un rayo rojo y la replica de Harry se convirtió en ¿Peeves?

– ¿Decía? – bajo la varita.

–Haz usado una transformación muy avanzada Potter, has puesto bajo la _Imperius_ ha Peeves, debo decir que me sorprende que un Potter tenga cabeza –su rostro era burlón.

–Dele a Voldemort mi mensaje profesor – le miro con rabia – ¿porqué lo verá?, ¿no es así?, ya reviso su marca tenebrosa para ver si no le han llamado– la sarna en su voz, puso a Snape alerta y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

–_Sectum_… – Snape apuntaba a Harry con firmeza.

–_Expelliarmus_ – se escucho un grito a la distancia y la varita de Snape cayo al suelo –veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por ofender a un profesor señor Potter – Nicolai caminaba con la varita enfundada hacia los dos hombres.

–Yo… – Snape retrocedió nervioso, había intentado maldecir a Potter.

Continuará...


	9. Un inesperado encuentro

**Capítulo 9.**

Un inesperado regreso y algunos secretos descubiertos.

–_Expelliarmus_ – se escucho un grito a la distancia y la varita de Snape cayo al suelo –veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por ofender a un profesor señor Potter – Nicolai caminaba con la varita enfundada hacia los dos hombres.

–Yo… – Snape retrocedió nervioso, había intentado maldecir a Potter.

–Haz perdido la cabeza Severus – Nicolai le grito a Snape –ibas a atacarlo, ten cuidado con lo haces aunque ya vamos viendo de que lado estás – Snape miraba fijamente la varita de Nicolai.

–Yo solo hacia la ronda correspondiente – dijo recuperando la compostura.

–Bellatrix está pagando las consecuencias por haber perdido contra mí en la Madriguera aquella noche – dijo con sarna, Harry abrió la boca sorprendido –acaso quieres sufrir tu también la ira de tu amo si atacas a Potter –

–Ten cuidado donde pisas Nicolai, mucho cuidado – la furiosa voz de Snape hizo a Harry retroceder –si tan hombrecito te crees permíteme tomar mi varita y veremos si para mañana aún hay profesor de Pociones –

Ambos se miraron fijamente y a muerte, finalmente Snape tomo su varita y se esfumo rápidamente, a Harry aquello le recordó la relación de Snape con Sirius, un odio tremendo entre ambos. Nicolai le ordeno seguirlo al despacho y cuando llegaron le indico sentarse.

–Hiciste muy mal en decirle todas esas cosas a Severus – dijo Nicolai mirándolo fijamente –no pierdas la cabeza tan fácilmente –

–Ofendió a los Potter y mire que ellos ya no están – mintió.

–Me estás mintiendo, ¿no es así? – le dijo firme.

–Yo… –

–Aún no conoces perfectamente los rincones más siniestros de la Oclumancia y la Legilimancia Potter – le miro fijamente –Voldemort ha hecho de las suyas está noche y Snape lo noto –

– ¿Qué dice? –

–Según mis teorías tiene mucho que ver con la marca tenebrosa que tiene Severus, aquella marca ha actuado como bloqueo de tú Oclumancia debido a tus fuertes emociones y es por eso que Voldemort intento dominar tú mente por unos segundos – se llevo la mano a su barbilla –Severus entendió esta teoría y es por eso que te intento atacar –

–Pero… –

–Severus Snape es un hombre complicado pero muy inteligente Harry – sonrió –yo mismo lo mataré algún día, pero por hoy, le debes un gran favor – finalizo el tema.

El profesor se puso de pie y camino hasta la enorme ventana que dejaba ver gran parte del bosque prohibido bañado por la luz de la luna. Harry había escuchado algo en la conversación de hace rato y eso lo puso a pensar, Bellatrix había atacado la Madriguera, ¿Cuándo?, ¿qué sabían Dumbledore y la Orden que le habían ocultado?

–Para que me llamo – dijo intentando sonar tranquilo.

–Para hablar sobre ciertas cosas, Harry – sonrió misteriosamente –tengo algunos secretos que revelarte –

–Se… Secretos – trago saliva.

–Así es – camino de nuevo hasta su lugar y se dejo caer –el primero de ellos es que hace ya varios días, la Madriguera estuvo bajo ataque –

– ¿Bajo ataque? – se puso de pie exaltado.

–Bellatrix Lestrangue tenía una misión esa noche y era matar a Arthur y Molly Weasley en la comodidad de su casa – pudo ver el horror de Harry –no te asustes, nada pasó a mayores –

–Ellos están en peligro por mí culpa – se sentó derrotado sobre su silla y las lágrimas no dudaron en salir –ellos corren mucho peligro –

–Se de tú bendito temperamento sobre quien esta a salvo y quien no debido a ti – le dijo serio –déjate ya de esas ñoñerías Potter, por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en guerra –

–Pero… –

–Con este temperamento tuyo me recuerdas tanto a… – se callo de pronto y Harry pudo una mueca de tristeza en su rostro, el profesor movió la cabeza negándole algo a nadie y luego corrigió –alguien – finalizo.

Flashback.

Un joven de 15 años miraba con ternura a una chica de cabellos castaños que lloraba y le volteaba la vista –Kathy, Katherine – el joven la giro hacia él y unos ojos azules bañados en lágrimas le regresaron la mirada.

–Será mejor que te vayas Vlad – le respondió entre sollozos –vete de aquí –

– ¿Harás caso a lo que ha dicho mi padre? – el joven se molesto y se alejo de ella.

–Fue muy claro en lo que dijo y yo… – paso una mano lentamente por los labios del chico y fue acercándose a ellos, se detuvo y lloro con más fuerza –será mejor que te vayas, mi abuelo ya viene – le respondió limpiándose las lagrimas.

–No, Kathy, no puedo dejarte y mucho menos alejarme de ti – se acerco a ella pero le rechazo –yo te amo –

–Es por eso que lo hago Vlad – su varita apareció rápidamente en la escena –te amo – un rayo naranja salió de la varita de la chica que el moreno esquivo con facilidad saltando hacia atrás.

– _¡Katherine Potter!_ – su rostro había ensombrecido y sus ojos soltaron un lagrima, lagrima que fue apagada por un petrificus totalus que lo dejo inmóvil en el suelo.

**Fin Flashback.**

– ¿Perdón? –

–Olvídalo, solo estoy divagando – borro de su mente todo recuerdo –a lo que voy, es que no pues ir lamentando por aquí y por allá quien corre peligro debido a ti y quien no –

– ¿No entiendo? –

– ¿Quieres sentirte solo Potter? – Dijo firme – ¿quieres sentirte aislado de los demás? –

–Yo… –

– ¿Te crees tan todopoderoso para enfrentar a Lord Voldemort tú solo? – Seguía gritándole –es hora de que entiendas de que cercanos a ti o no, todos corren el mismo peligro estando en contra de los ideales de Voldemort –

–Eso me concierne solo a mí, ¿no? – le grito furioso.

–Claro que te concierte solo a ti – le contesto tranquilo –pero dime Harry, ¿vale la pena? –

–No quiero que aquellos a los que amo más que a nada en el mundo, mueran por mi culpa, de que sirve triunfar si al final te quedarás sin nadie con quien celebrar el triunfo –

–Eres sumamente egoísta –le grito –como protector de la familia Potter no puedo permitir que… – se detuvo de pronto, su piel se puso fría y pálida, el calor de la discusión le había hecho una mala jugada.

– ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – dijo Harry alzando una ceja.

–Lo veré en clases señor Potter – recupero la compostura –ahora vaya a la cama –

–Pero profesor… –

–Se me ha olvidado lo que pensaba decirle – dijo cortante –ahora si me permite tengo algo pendiente de hacer –

Harry abandono el despacho del profesor totalmente contrariado, aquella discusión lo había hecho decir que era protector de los Potter, ¿acaso había más Potter con vida?, ahora tenía una gran incógnita por resolver, si aquel hombre era un protector de los Potter porque lo dejo abandonado a su suerte o no hizo nada por él en los últimos años.

–Estúpido – una sonora bofetada se escucho por la habitación estilo egipcio de la profesora de Medimagia.

–El me recuerda tanto a ella y su actitud me hizo… –

–Tú y tus malditos sentimentalismos – le grito –acaso no quedo claro lo que te hizo aquella mujer y encima la recuerdas y lo peor de todo, revelas nuestro secreto –

–Secretismo, uno de los caminos más interesantes en la Magia Oscura – se escucho una voz clara y firme dentro de la habitación.

– ¿Quién ha dicho eso? –Alexa de pronto se encontraba con la espalda pegada a la de su hermano y la varita de ambos apuntaba hacia todos los puntos posibles en la habitación.

–Excelente coordinación, ¿veo que el idiota de mi nieto los ha entrenado muy bien? – la voz provenía de un retrato que permanecía en blanco en la habitación de la chica.

– ¿Nieto? – Dijo Alexa – ¿Quién eres? –

–Sergei Boris Helsinki – dijo en voz de queda.

–Imposible – los hermanos miraban atónitos como el retrato en blanco se iba transformando en la decoración de la casa de Nicolai, aquel viejo sillón de piel de dragón y un anciano de porte tenebroso mirarles con una sonrisa mientras fumaba una pipa sentado en el sillón.

–Nada es imposible en el mundo de la magia – vio como los chicos se relajaban y bajaban las varitas –este retrato estaba en la casa Helsinki en Rusia, Alexa se tomo la molestia de tomarlo y traerlo a su nueva habitación.

– ¿Cómo? –

–Cuando supe de tú ataque aquella noche, de inmediato me aparecí en la casa hermano, no te vi y me puse histérica, luego llego la carta de Dumbledore avisándome que estabas en la enfermería de Hogwarts, tome algunas pertenencias y me aparecí en Hogwarts –

–Pero jamás supimos que era el retrato del abuelo – dijo sorprendido.

–Papá una vez menciono que ese retrato había aparecido en casa desde la muerte de su abuelo y que era un gran emblema de la familia, porque el mismo abuelo Sergei lo había creado –

–Vaya… –

–Más claro no ha podido ser explicado – dijo sonriendo –sin embargo, este retrato no podía haberse por decirle de una manera activado, sino hasta que el conjuro funcionara –

– ¿Conjuro? – dijo Alexa

–Al cabo de dos generaciones después de mi muerte y siempre y cuando la línea de hijos únicos sea rota estaré de vuelta–

–Pero… –

–Se en donde estamos y ahora quiero que me escuchen bien – dijo firme –necesito hablar personalmente con Albus Dumbledore o en su defecto con Phineas Black, así que llévenme con el líder de la institución ahora –

-o-o-

Snape caminaba por el despacho de Dumbledore de un lado a otro mientras el director miraba fijamente un artefacto plateado frente a él. Los retratos de los demás directores cuchicheaban entre ellos, Snape simplemente los ignoraba.

–Tus teorías pueden ser validas Severus – dijo con tranquilidad Albus –sin embargo, Harry ha actuado por sí mismo –

–Puedo asegurarle firmemente que visualice un destello rojizo en sus ojos – dijo alterado.

–Tendré que investigarlo con sumo interés entonces – miro hacia arriba simulando meditar –sin embargo, lo que me preocupa más que una debilidad de Oclumancia en su mente, es que se haya reunido con el profesor Helsinki fuera de los horarios académicos –

–Que se reúna o no con ese insolente muchacho no me concierne – exploto –solo porque tengo la lealtad muy bien definida, de no ser así… –

–Lo maldecirías hasta que quedará inútil y loco – termino Dumbledore por él y rió.

–Buenas Noches a los dos – se escucho una voz desde la entrada del director y ambos magos miraron al visitante.

– ¿Potter?, ¿Cómo demonios? – Snape miro con sorpresa al chico.

–Como el director que soy, debería castigarte por haber irrumpido en mi despacho sin autorización – dijo Dumbledore, pero su voz era alegre –pero no lo haré, porque justamente necesito hablar contigo –

– ¿Cómo haz pasado la gárgola? – Dijo Snape de pronto – ¿Cómo es que el vejete de Dippet no anunció tú presencia? – El aludido soltó improperios hacia Snape –deja ya de hacerte el todopoderoso Potter –

–Severus – le reprendió Albus.

–Responderé – dijo Harry tranquilo –pase a la gárgola con un hechizo revelador, Dippet se callo gracias al famoso encantamiento "_Desvius"_ y no me hago el todopoderoso profesor, simplemente ahora tomo mis propias decisiones, después de todo, ¿estamos en guerra no? –

– ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas Severus? – dijo Dumbledore intentando no parecer sorprendido.

–Por cierto profesor – Harry le detuvo antes de salir –gracias a su teoría de hace unos minutos, eh aumentado un poco más mis defensas mentales, no se ha dado cuenta que le estoy hablando normal y sin sonar grosero, eso es porque su marca ya no puede influir en mis defensas –

–Debo admitir que ahora debemos llevarnos bien, ¿no? – una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro del profesor de Defensa.

–Sigo siendo un Potter profesor – le guiño el ojo –sigo siendo un Potter –

–En efecto sigues siendo un Potter, un Potter igual de arrogante que su padre– Snape meneo la cabeza y salió riendo del despacho.

Dumbledore suspiro profundamente mientras le indicaba a Harry sentarse frente a él, estaba sorprendido por todo lo que acaba de pasar, de echo era la primera vez en toda su larga vida que tenía dudas con respecto a muchas cosas y es que no podía evitar pensar que siempre había tenido un poco de control sobre Harry y ahora el muchacho era capaz de tomarse libertades que en efecto le eran permitidas y demostrar su capacidad mágica, como era de esperarse de un mago de altura.

–Jamás en todo lo que tengo de conocer a Severus Snape, lo había visto reír de esa manera –

–Severus Snape podrá ser un desgraciado – se llevo la mano a la boca al ver lo que había dicho –pero es un mago inteligente y eso es de respetarse –

–Drástico cambio de opinión sobre Snape, el tuyo Harry – Dumbledore riendo le propuso tomar un caramelo de limón, como era costumbre fue rechazado.

–Debería de cambiar de estrategia respecto a sus caramelos de limón – dijo misteriosamente y Dumbledore alzo una ceja.

–Tú ya… –

–Claro profesor – dijo sonriendo –pero con mis habilidades de Oclumancia no necesito relajarme, bueno, no hay porque estar alterado con usted, ¿no? –

–Harry debo decir que me sorprende muchísimo que ahora tengas muchas habilidades tanto mágicas como intelectuales – le dijo con seriedad –tus palabras son meticulosamente escogidas, como si fueran estudiadas antes de salir de tú boca, además de que tus decisiones son sabias –

–Gracias por el halago y es por eso que me atrevo a preguntar – le miro fijamente –¿tiene una misión para mí? –

–En efecto Harry – dijo aparentando no estar sorprendido –tengo una misión para ti, que espero cumplas con éxito –

–La cual es encontrar algo que tiene que ver con la inmortalidad de Tom Riddle y destruirlo – Harry logro su objetivo y debía decir que los ojos de Dumbledore estaban por demás abiertos y lo comprobó al ver como el profesor se llevaba un caramelo de limón a la boca.

–Así es – fue lo único que pudo decir.

–Es hora de dejar las cosas en claro esta misma noche profesor– sonrió –sobre la esencia de un horrocrux, se todo lo que se necesita saber, sobre como destruirlos, trabajo en ello –

–En mis clases particulares pensaba mostrarte algunos recuerdos que me permitieran llegar a mostrarte lo suficiente como para suponer los paraderos de cada uno de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort – su voz sonaba seca.

–Lo cual hace que mis investigaciones tempranas eviten tanto relleno – le siguió sonriendo y pudo ver a Dumbledore asentir lentamente –pensaba esperar hasta nuestra primera reunión del sábado para compartir mis teorías y compararlas con las suyas, porque supongo que las tiene –

–Si Harry tengo algunas teorías sobre eso – dijo tranquilo –empecemos por que me expongas como puedes destruir un horrocrux – le miro fijamente.

–Como todo objeto valioso, un horrocrux debe de estar lo suficientemente bien protegido para evitar que sea destruido – se llevo una mano a la barbilla –utilizando las más tenebrosas protecciones que pudieran existir, siendo el caso de Voldemort, no dudo que las tenga –

–Como supones eso – le sonreía.

–Por su mano señor – le dijo sin inmutarse –su mano no fue un simple accidente mágico –

–En efecto Harry, lo que paso con mi mano no fue un simple accidente – suspiro –por desgracia tome el horrocrux a mi alcance sin ninguna precaución y esto paso – señalo su mano ennegrecida y muerta.

–Según el libro de Pociones Mágicas tenebrosas, su mano padece lo que se conoce como la maldición del muerto en vida – dijo aparentando sonar tranquilo –maldición que no tiene cura profesor –

– ¿Conoces sobre ella? –

–Tanto como que se que le quedan según el color de su mano un año como mucho profesor – le miro fijamente –fue una buena idea contener la maldición a su mano, de no ser así el proceso hubiera sido… –

–Lento, innecesario y extremadamente doloroso – finalizo serio. –Por ahora me siento aturdido y agobiado por algunos problemas que tengo que resolver – señalo los pergaminos que sostenía en su mano sana – ¿nos vemos el sábado a las ocho? –

–Aquí estaré – saco su varita, apunto ha la mano de Dumbledore y comenzó a murmurar algunas cosas que el profesor no pudo descifrar –_Enepneo_ – concluyo y un rayo dorado salió de su varita dio de lleno en la mano mala de Dumbledore.

– ¿Qué has…? –

–_Enepneo_ profesor, es un encantamiento curativo que era muy usado en la edad media por los antiguos hechiceros para cuidarse heridas provocadas por espadas – le sonrió –la herida prevalece, pero el dolor se elimina por algunas horas –

–Supongo que Helsinki tuvo que ver con eso – le dijo tranquilo.

–No profesor – tomo el pomo de la puerta –fue Binns, una de sus clases no fue tan aburrida, al menos no para mí –

Harry estuvo caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, había ocurrido tantas cosas en apenas un día en Hogwarts que lo único que deseaba era echarse a dormir en su cama, podía sentir leves toques en su cabeza, eso solo significaba que algo pasaba justo del otro lado de donde la cicatriz en forma de rayo establecía conexión, intento averiguar pero fallo en el intento.

-o-o-

–Potter – se escucho con estruendo por toda la habitación en penumbras, los mortífagos miraba expectantes a su señor.

–Si Alecto no hubiera tenido la cortesía de interrogar a Mcnair, lo abríamos matado al instante y no podríamos saber que… – Amycus cayo al suelo mientras se retorcía del dolor.

–Eliminar a Yaxley fue un error, un grave error – siseo Voldemort furioso –me deje engañar por Harry Potter – nadie dijo nada y por supuesto que nadie diría nada más.

–En cuanto a lo que se refiere al Ministerio, Dolores Umbrigde será reinstalada en Hogwarts como suma Inquisidora – pronunció con vehemencia un mago de cabellos rubios.

–Me sorprende que tras lo ocurrido el curso pasado, esa mujer tenga las agallas de inmiscuirse de nuevo en Hogwarts – dijo Bellatrix.

–Por apoyo de Scrimgeour, Dolores será reinstalada allá para ponerse al tanto de la seguridad del colegio, es una nueva iniciativa impuesta por Fudge, vigilar los asuntos de Hogwarts para evitar ataques como lo sucedido con el Ministerio en lo que se respecta a Mcnair, Yaxley y los que estaban bajo la _Imperius _– respondió tranquilo el hombre de cabellos rubios.

–Gracias por tus informes Runcorn – dijo de pronto Voldemort –por el momento tendremos que depender de la información que esa despreciable mujer nos pueda brindar acerca de Potter –

–Señor – se apresuro Alecto –no creerá que Dumbledore o alguien de su orden le tenga el ojo bien puesto a Dolores, desde lo sucedido en el Ministerio –

–Esa mujer tiene suficientes métodos para evadir esos métodos de investigación, debo admitir que me sorprenden sus habilidades – sonrió misteriosamente –pero cuando se propone algo, lo logra –

–Ella sigue sin creer que trabaja para usted, ¿cierto señor? – pregunto Bellatrix.

–En lo absoluto, por fortuna nadie ha supuesto, ni siquiera el mismo Ministro en que no hay que confiar tanto en Cornelius Fudge – estallo en carcajadas –mi misterioso títere bajo la Imperius – todos los mortífagos imitaron a su señor y se echaron a reír.

– ¿Qué hay de Severus Snape? – dijo un mortífago.

–No tiene porque enterarse, ¿o sí? – Dijo Voldemort dando a entender porque no había mandado llamar a Snape –Lord Voldemort ya no confía en Snape – sentenció y Bellatrix logro una sonrisa exagerada siendo contrastada por la mirada de terror de Narcisa Malfoy.

-o-o-

Cuando los alumnos bajaron a desayunar al gran comedor se toparon con caras de confusión entre los profesores que miraban al ex Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge, al actual Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour y a la mujer más despreciable que todo Hogwarts pudiera reconocer, Dolores Umbridge, hablar con Albus Dumbledore, mientras Minerva Mcgonagall y Severus Snape viajaban de un lado a otro por las mesas de sus casas.

–Permítame cederle una silla Madame Umbridge – una voz atrajo la atención de la mujer vestida en un conjunto rosado.

–Nicolai Helsinki – pudo ver claramente como el que la invitaba a sentarse era un mago de cabellos negros, también vio como aquel hombre se empeñaba en que viera las terribles marcas que tenía en su antebrazo. –quedo pendiente un castigo –

–Algún día – dijo en voz irritada y clara –algún día Dolores, veremos si aún te quedan ganas de castigarme –

–Pero nos ahorraremos problemas entre miembros del profesorado y personal de Ministerio – espeto Fudge firme –que quede claro que Dolores supervisará las medidas que el Ministerio ha puesto sobre la seguridad de Hogwarts –

–Hogwarts no necesita del Ministerio para protegerse, como debo recordarles – intervino Dumbledore notando la tensión entre Umbrigde y Helsinki –insisto Rufus –

–Lo sé Dumbledore, pero no puedo arriesgarme – dijo con firmeza el Ministro –Fudge tiene razón, el Ministerio ha perdido el control por completo de algunas cosas, no quiero ocasionar más desastres en el mundo mágico si Hogwarts cae bajo ataque –

–Es agradable estar nuevamente en Hogwarts – Dolores rió con malicia y miro a todos los alumnos que le miraban con incredulidad.

–Sabe todo lo que ocurrió en el curso anterior en lo que respecta a Dolores – intervino la recién llegada Mcgonagall.

–El Ministerio tiene al personal muy bien vigilado, se que es una opción no grata para ustedes, pero es lo que el Ministerio puede hacer por Hogwarts – su voz firme daba a entender que no daría marcha atrás.

–Siendo así no me queda nada más que decir – Dumbledore hablo con cordialidad –sin embargo debo agradecerles el escuchar mi opinión antes de poner a Dolores directamente, aunque se perfectamente que si me niego ha acceder a sus peticiones señor Ministro, de todas maneras Dolores estaría en Hogwarts nuevamente –

–Más claro no puede quedarte Albus – dijo Fudge –ahora el señor Ministro y yo tenemos mucho que hacer, que tengan un buen día – se ajusto su saco y Rufus lo siguió hacia la puerta lateral de la mesa de profesores.

Cuando vieron al Ministro salir junto a Fudge y Dolores por la puerta lateral de la mesa de profesores, todo el colegio estallo en vítores que se apagaron al ver a la mujer de conjunto rosa, entrar nuevamente por la misma puerta, caminar hasta un espacio vacío justo a lado de Mcgonagall y mirar con satisfacción a la mayoría.

–Como verán – se escucho la voz de Dumbledore –nuevamente tenemos caras conocidas entre nosotros, la profesora Dolores Umbrigde estará aquí por tiempo indefinido, fungiendo como Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts – todos se quedaron como piedra.

Todo el gran Comedor miro estático al director terminar diciendo que desayunaran en orden y al terminar se dirigieran a sus respectivas salas comunes, ya que por cuestiones académicas y tras el anuncio del regreso de Umbridge habría una junta extraordinaria.

–Nuevamente es un gusto saludarlos – la vocecilla de la profesora Umbridge resonó por toda el aula en la que estaban reunidos todos los maestros de Hogwarts.

–Para mi no lo es – repuso Nicolai Helsinki con firmeza –se de sus métodos y formas de "trabajo" que llevo a cabo en el curso anterior y eh de advertirle profesora que si se pasa más de la cuenta con alguien de mi casa, yo mismo me encargaré de mandarla a San Mungo –

–Y que autoridad tiene usted profesor Helsinki en cuestionar la mía – repuso Umbridge colorada –yo estoy aquí para supervisar la seguridad de Hogwarts e informar con constancia al Ministro sobre como están las cosas por acá –

– ¿Y no planeas establecer decretos y decretos para luego quedarte de directora? – Intervino Mcgonagall –cometiste muchos errores en el curso pasado y no permitiré que nuevamente te salgas con la tuya –

–Eh de suponer que todos están en mi contra – dijo furiosa –les recuerdo cual es la posición de la Suma Inquisidora –

–Ninguna – intervino Dumbledore con firmeza –no tiene ninguna posición en el colegio, más que informar al Ministerio sobre lo que pasa aquí, por ordenes de Rufus, todos sus privilegios están suprimidos Dolores, no tiene autoridad para intervenir en los asuntos personales y académicos de Hogwarts –

–Pero Fudge… –

–Rufus conoce a la perfección lo ocurrido en el curso anterior aquí en el colegio y ha tomado sus propias decisiones sin tomar en cuenta a Cornelius, como bien sabes, Cornelius es ahora un simple asesor del Ministro –

Dolores Umbridge se quedo estática y soltó una risa nerviosa al sentir la mirada de cada profesor de Hogwarts clavada en ella, sin embargo una mirada de triunfo se poso en su rostro alertando a los presentes.

–Pero por supuesto que tengo algunos privilegios suprimidos profesor, lo acepto – rio –sin embargo, los poderes de la Suma Inquisidora siguen siendo los mismos, supervisar, cuestionar y discernir de algún profesor en caso de que yo consideré que la seguridad no es la correcta – rió triunfante.

–Claro Dolores – repuso Dumbledore sin más argumentos.


End file.
